From Here To Kingdom Come
by WitchyLove14
Summary: Sequel to The Queen and The Swan. Emma and Regina are engaged and find themselves back in FTL. Not only are the Ogre's back and the two women will have a war to wage, but there's also a wedding to plan, and kingdoms to rebuild. Not to mention some enemies new and old. SwanQueen. Fluff/kink.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: The other night someone on here had stolen a scene from The Queen and The Swan and used it in their story (which has been removed thankfully). So let me just say...**

**I have eyes everywhere, if you steal something of mine without permission, I will find you... If it is the _last_ thing I do.**

**Now that's settled, **

**Well everyone, here is Chapter 1 of the sequel to The Queen and The Swan, mostly fluffy. I suggest you read that fic first!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

"Mmmm Emma." Regina mumbled happily through her sleep induced haze as she snuggled in closer to Emma's warmth.

"Morning baby." Emma said happily as she snuggled in closer, both of their eyes still closed.

Emma's forehead creased in confusion when she felt something soft and fury against her arms.

_What the fuck._ She thought and begrudgingly cracked her eyes open. They registered the fur throw instead of the down feather comforter they had fallen asleep with the night prior.

"EMMA! REGINA!" Emma heard Cora yell, the door to their room barging open and Emma hastily covered her top half, looking around the room in confusion.

This wasn't their room.

"Cora?" Emma asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"We are back in The Enchanted Forest." Cora answered before walking to her daughter's side of the bed, shaking her gently.

"I figured that, I have been in this bed before." Emma muttered, causing Cora to arch an eyebrow in amusement.

"What is going on?" Regina asked with a yawn, sitting up and frowning when she felt hair down her back. She looked around the room and her eyes widened.

"I guess you two getting engaged effectively completely broke your curse dear." Cora said sitting next to her daughter.

Regina clutched the sheets to her chest and she looked to Emma.

"When did this happen?" Regina asked her fiancée.

"I woke up and poof, here we are." Emma answered honestly.

Regina looked to her mother.

"What happened, and how are you here with us, you should be in the White Kingdom." Regina said.

"I didn't want to sleep at Snow and Charmings so once it had gotten later I came back, luckily you two were asleep." Cora answered.

"So Henry is with my parents then?" Emma asked Cora.

"I would assume so." Cora answered before looking to her daughter, "You might want to put some clothes on darling, and then go and address your subjects."

Regina nodded and watched her mother exit the room.

"Subjects? Won't they hate you?" Emma asked, suddenly very worried about their situation.

"Believe it or not, I was actually quite good to my subjects love." Regina chuckled and Emma nodded, a smirk on her face when she watched Regina's glorious body slip from the sheets and move about the room.

Regina examined her wardrobe carefully before deciding on a dress and magicking it on her body. She chose the dress she had worn to Leopold's funeral, the red one with the black jacket overtop, low cut and with a high collar doused in diamonds. She fixed her long hair in an up do and magicked her makeup on.

When she turned around Emma gave an approving growl.

"You need to dress too dear." Regina said with a smile before it faltered and she became nervous.

Emma stood from the bed and quickly walked to Regina.

"What's wrong baby?" Emma asked sincerely.

"I want you by my side." Regina admitted. Emma knew she was referring to when she would address her subjects.

"Did you doubt I wouldn't be by your side for that?" Emma asked with a smirk.

Regina smiled warmly and kissed Emma deeply, conveying all the love she had for the woman.

A knock on the door startled the women and Regina quickly grabbed the sheet and tugged it to Emma, covering her before she called 'come in'.

"Your majesty." The man said bowing and entering.

A smile graced Regina's face.

"Claude!" She said happily.

Claude returned the smile and entered the room, stopping just short of the Queen.

"You were dead… and in Wonderland, how did you?" Regina asked in confusion as she asked her long time friend.

"Not sure your majesty. But I woke up here, along with all the other guards." Claude said to Regina.

"Well it is a pleasant surprise." Regina said before turning to Emma, "I apologize that she isn't dressed… time was short." Regina explained with a warm smile.

"Your highness." Claude said to Emma before bowing.

"Allow me to officially introduce you to Princess Emma of the White Kingdom… my fiancée." Regina said with a bright smile.

"Fiancée?" Claude asked in disbelief before smiling, "Congratulations your majesty!"

"Emma this is Claude, a long time friend and an excellent guard." Regina said happily.

"Nice to meet you Claude." Emma said to the man before looking back to Regina, "Baby can you magick me some clothes?"

"Oh sorry dear." Regina said with a sheepish grin before waving her hand and enveloping Emma in purple smoke. It dissipated and revealed Emma in a pair of tight brown leather pants, loose white shirt, brown leather boots, and a brown vest. Her hairs in perfect Princess curls and her father's sword at her hip.

"Thank you." Emma said gratefully.

"Your majesty your mother told me that you would be speaking with the subjects today, I already sent out my men to inform the villagers. Everyone seems to be in a state of confusion over the sudden return." Claude explained as Regina listened intently.

She nodded before giving him a thank you.

"They'll be meeting in the throne room." Claude said before departing.

"So… that's Claude." Emma said with a smirk.

"Yes… he was really the only friend I had here… besides Maleficent and Ursula." Regina's eyes widened before rushing to one of her mirrors.

"Sidney!" Regina called to the mirror, waving her hand over it and breathing a sigh of relief when she saw the genie appear.

"Regina." He said bitterly.

"I promise I will find a way to get you out of that mirror." She said hastily, causing the man to look at her surprised.

"Truly?"

"Of course!" Regina replied before informing him she would work on it after she calmed the subjects that were sure to be freaking out over the matter. The genie nodded in understanding.

"I do have two favors I need from you." Regina stated.

"Name them."

"I need you to get Ursula in contact with me." Regina said and he nodded before she listed the second, "Is Maleficent alive in this world?"

Sidney disappeared for a moment before returning.

"Her castle is abandoned." Sidney stated and Regina let out a relieved breath. Before he disappeared once more, the face of Ursula appearing in her mirror.

"Regina!" Ursula screeched out in surprise, a smile gracing her face.

"Ursula, it is good to see you." Regina said with a smile.

"What on earth are you doing back here? I thought you were supposed to be off in some non-magical land with that whole curse of yours." Ursula said in surprise.

"It broke." Regina stated simply before moving aside and ushering Emma forward.

"How?" Ursula asked, taking in the appearance of the blonde at the Queen's side.

"True love." Regina said with a warm smile as she looked at Emma, which the blonde returned lovingly.

"Well congratulations." Ursula said with a smirk, "She's a cutie."

"Ursula… like the sea witch from the little mermaid?" Emma asked pointing to the woman in the mirror.

Ursula quirked an eyebrow.

"In the previous land it seems some people got through to there and told our stories, changing some things of course." Regina explained to the woman.

"How so?" Ursula asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well for one, I was the Evil Queen who was only concerned with being the fairest in all the lands." Regina said with a smirk and Ursula scoffed.

"Like you would do all that for vanity." Ursula said with a laugh, "What about my story?"

"Well you're a villain, only interested in taking Ariel's beautiful voice and ruining her life because of Trident."

Ursula let out a loud laugh through the mirror, startling Emma while Regina just laughed back.

"As if." Ursula smirked. Emma looked to Regina in confusion.

"Ursula is actually a formidable ally of Trident's, of course they have their differences, but she is actually quite willing to help him and Ariel." Regina explained and Emma nodded in understanding.

Ursula caught sight of the ring on Regina's hand and smiled and let out a squeal.

"ENGAGED?"

Regina seemed taken aback for a moment before she recovered and smiled at the woman, holding up the ring for inspection.

"It's what broke the curse. She proposed last night." Regina told the woman, smiling brightly.

Emma looked to her fiancée and couldn't help the loving smile that spread across her face. This beautiful woman was all hers.

"Congratulations Regina." Ursula said sincerely before her brows creased in confusion, "Why did you call me? I assume it wasn't just to inform me of the engagement."

"No. I would very much like it if you could come and visit me as soon as you can. We have much to discuss and there is the matter of Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress."

Ursula looked confused.

"Emma killed her." Regina stated.

"Hey I did it to save our son!" Emma defended and Regina gave her a smile, showing her she knew that.

"Son?" Ursula asked in more confusion.

"We have a son together, Henry. I'll explain more when you visit. We need to discuss armies, the Ogre's are back." Regina explained.

Ursula's mouth made an 'O' shape in surprise before nodding.

"I'll inform Trident at once and I will make the trip soon. We can discuss further then." Ursula said. "By the way, who is this Emma?" Ursula asked, something seemed familiar about the woman but she couldn't place it.

"She's Snow White's daughter." Regina said and Ursula broke out in a loud laugh.

Regina rolled her eyes at the childishness of her friend, who was currently rolling around in the water, her tentacles flopping about as she laughed.

"Are you quite finished?" Regina asked in a cold demanding voice. Ursula ceased her laughter and smirked at her friend.

"How are Snow and Charming handling that?"

"Actually my mom and Regina made up and Dad came around. They're supportive. I guess you could say that my mother and Regina are actually good friends." Emma spoke up making the sea witch smile.

"I'm glad my friend is getting her happy ending."

"Thank you dear, I will see you soon." Regina said to the woman.

"Indeed. Take care Regina." Ursula said before she disappeared from the mirror.

Emma grabbed Regina spun her so they faced each other, pulling her flush against her body and capturing her red lips in her own. They kissed passionately, tongues dueling for dominance before they broke apart, air being a necessity.

"We're getting married." Emma whispered against the brunette's lips.

"We are." Regina beamed and gave Emma another soft kiss. "I have one more thing to take care of."

Emma nodded and Regina went back to the mirror.

"Show me Snow White." Regina told the mirror, Sidney complied and the mirror shimmered until Snow White and Charming came in to view. They were talking quickly to each other and Emma and Regina's eyes narrowed in on their son, standing next to Charming and listening intently.

"Let us be seen and heard." Regina said. The mirror shimmered again. "Snow!"

Three heads quickly whipped to the mirror, all smiling brightly when they saw Regina and Emma.

"Mom! Ma!" Henry called happily, running to the mirror, Snow and Charming behind.

"Are you two at your palace?" Snow asked Regina.

"We are. My mother is here as well, I wanted to contact you before I addressed my subjects." Regina told them.

"We were just about to do the same. We were worried and hoping you would contact us." Snow said with a smile.

"How did we get back here?" Charming asked in confusion, looking to Regina.

"That would be our fault." Regina said with a smile.

Snow beamed and Henry bounced excitedly, Charming's eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"I take it you said yes?" Snow asked Regina.

Emma blushed and smiled as she looked at her future wife.

"Did you doubt I would?" Regina asked quirking an eyebrow. The three on the other side chuckled.

"I'm happy for you two." Charming spoke up, making Emma's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and Regina appear taken aback.

"Thank you Charming." Regina said softly, the sincerity in her words being heard.

"When can I see you two?" Henry asked with a pout, making Regina and Emma's hearts break a little.

"Soon darling." Regina assured, Emma nodding in agreement. "After I address the subjects Emma and I will travel to see you. I'm going to lower the enchantments around my land that were up against you."

Snow gave an appreciative smile.

"I'm also going to reinforce magical barriers against the Ogre's around my domain and then we will travel to you and help you do the same."

"We?" Emma asked surprised.

"I can't possibly do all that by myself dear." Regina said with a smile, "My mother has no magic, I need someone to help me and who better than my True Love."

Emma beamed and she hugged Regina from behind, making Henry giggle and smile at his two mothers.

"I will tell you more when I see you." Regina said to the trio.

"We will see you both soon." Snow said with a smile, "By sweetie…Regina."

Charming and Henry said their goodbyes as well and Regina waved her hand, making them disappear.

She turned to Emma and let out a breath before grasping the blonde's hands.

"You ready?" Regina asked softly.

"As long as I have you, definitely." Emma said with a smile as they walked hand in hand from the room, heading towards the throne room.

* * *

Regina stood in the center of the room, waving her hand and conjuring a throne identical to hers. The only difference being the Swan emblem that was engraved at the tip of the thrones intricate details, instead of an apple.

Regina smirked at her handiwork before turning to Emma.

"Your throne Princess." Regina said with a smile, gesturing to the throne. Emma smiled and took a seat, smiling as Regina took hers.

"Allow them in." Regina informed her guards who quickly went to the large oak doors, opening them and allowing the slew of subjects that came to enter the room.

Regina's eyes widened at the amount of the villagers that entered the room, luckily it was large enough.

She straightened her posture and sat, every bit the regal Queen as she eyed her subjects. Normally viewing them with cold eyes, she knew now she was staring at them all with joyful eyes.

The room quieted as the last of the villagers entered and their eyes fell upon Emma at the Queen's side. Many of them knew about them in Storybrooke but the rest had no idea aside from a few rumors.

Storybrooke was much larger than Emma had realized.

Regina stood up and automatically everyone bowed. Emma's eyes widened in surprise and she could feel a little wave of shock radiate from Regina as well.

"You may rise." Regina's voice boomed, commanding and yet kind.

Once the subjects rose, Regina took her seat once more.

"My dearest subjects, I know that all of you are surely confused as to how we suddenly came to be back in the Enchanted Forest." She paused, "As many of you know, myself and the Charmings, as well as others from Storybrooke were working on a way to return here, with not much success."

Regina's eyes ghosted over the room.

"We as a group were not successful."

The room murmured slightly as they tried to understand what she meant.

"The reason we are back here is in fact due to Emma. Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Princess to the White Kingdom." Regina said gesturing to Emma. "Rise love."

Emma stood from her throne awkwardly, her eyes widening as the people bowed once more.

"Tell them to rise." Regina said softly.

Emma looked at Regina and then back to the crowd.

"Rise." Emma said in a firm voice, surprising even herself. She sat down as they stood again.

"Seeing as it is because of Emma that we have returned, now may be a good time to tell you of how we came to return." Regina spoke clearly, a smile gracing her face.

She looked to Emma and smiled brightly before looking back to the crowd. She stood slowly before addressing them.

"It is with great pleasure that I formally announce my engagement to Princess Emma Swan of the White Kingdom, future Queen of my kingdom." Regina beamed.

A gasp echoed through the room as they took in the sight of the once Evil Queen, now smiling brightly and warm as opposed to the usual cold smiles she radiated.

"Long live the Queen! Long live Princess Emma!" A member from the crowd shouted, causing the rest of them to join in on the chant.

Regina let out a delighted and surprised laugh and looked to Emma and holding her hand out.

Emma smiled up at her Queen and took the offered hand, standing with her Queen in front of everyone. She glanced to a corner of the room and saw Cora standing there, a bright warm smile on her face, which Emma returned happily.

_So this is what it feels like to be truly home._ Emma thought to herself before Regina quieted the crowd and they took their seats.

Regina began telling her subjects of the danger of Ogre's and how they had returned, fear travelled through the crowd but Regina reassured them all. She explained the enchantments she would begin putting up after this ended and the people seemed to relax with this information.

Emma and Cora locked eyes and Cora seemed uneasy about something, which confused the blonde. She gave Cora a concerned stare and Cora carefully held out her hand, making a small flame appear and then disappear quickly so no one but Emma would see.

Emma's eyes widened in surprise before giving Cora a soft smile, proud that the woman was actually uneasy about having the magic.

She understood the message; Cora would be able to help Regina as well, hopefully making the enchantments twice as strong.

Regina finished with her speech to the people and rose, bidding Emma to do so as well.

When they stood the room bowed once more before Regina dismissed them, quickly turning to Emma and smiling brightly. Her smile faltered when she saw the look on Emma's face.

"We need to talk." Cora said, coming to stand next to the two women. Regina nodded, her face showing concern as they waited for the last of the people to exit.

"What is it mother?" Regina asked.

"I have magic."

Regina's eyes widened in confusion before realization.

"I never fully took away your powers, just the ones you would be able to wield in Storybrooke." Regina commented, her mother nodding in agreement.

"Did you do that on purpose?" Emma asked Regina, still confused.

"No I didn't." Regina answered, "Is this going to be a problem? I can remove them again."

Cora shook her head.

"I want to help you." Cora answered seriously, "I can help you strengthen the enchantments after you and Emma place them."

Regina nodded in agreement before smiling.

"Thank you for telling us that mother." Regina said sincerely. Happy that her mother was honest about her powers.

"I wouldn't lie to you darling." Cora said firmly, causing Regina to smile.

"Now, I believe we have some enchantments to do." Regina said taking Emma's hand in her own.

"Lead the way." Cora said as she followed the two women out of the throne room.

* * *

It took most of the day to finish the enchantments. Cora was tired, Regina was tired, and Emma was damn near exhausted. She wasn't used to the amount of energy magic drained and felt like she was about to pass out.

It was already 2 in the afternoon and Emma was craving some food, and a nice long nap. She barely made it into their room before promptly passing out on the bed, clothes still on and all.

"So you spoke to Snow and Charming?" Cora asked tiredly as her and her daughter sat in Regina's spacious library, each of them holding a glass of wine.

"I did. Henry is with them and they were getting ready to speak to their subjects, I also spoke with Ursula about the Ogre's, she said she would inform Trident and let me know if they could assist."

"How are mermaids going to help?" Cora asked with a raised eyebrow. Regina smirked in response.

"Ursula is quite powerful mother, she has a spell that will allow them to breathe and walk on land. She's been perfecting the spell for the past decade." Regina explained.

Cora nodded in approval before giving Regina a bright smile.

"So how was your night last night?"

Regina blushed as she remembered the night before, but smiled happily regardless.

"It was incredible. The dinner, the decorations, her proposal… It was all incredible. I've never felt so loved." Regina said softly.

"Did you enjoy the bedroom set up?"

"Yes it was quite romantic. Thank you for helping Emma with that." Regina replied.

"She's a special woman Regina, she would go to Oz and back for you." Cora laughed.

Regina chuckled in response before looking to her mother.

"After we take care of the Ogre's I think we will begin planning the wedding." Regina stated, Cora nodded in approval with that.

"That would be for the best." Cora agreed, "And after that you can work on giving me another grandchild."

Regina blushed.

"Mother!"

"What? Is it so wrong I want another grandchild?"

"No its just…" Regina trailed off sadly, "We're both women we can't conceive our own."

Cora eyed her with an amused expression, her chuckle causing Regina to look up at her incredulously.

"What is so funny?"

"Darling you've always said that true love is the strongest magic of all, hell we have all said that!" Cora stated as if it was obvious.

"You think that Emma and I could conceive because of True Love?" Regina asked in amusement, "Mother if that were so, I would be pregnant by now. Trust me."

"Darling I lived with you two for six months, I am well aware." Cora teased, making her daughter blush more, "My point is that you weren't focusing on wanting a child when it was happening."

"So you're saying that if the urge to conceive a child with Emma was strong enough, if I willed it, it would happen?" Regina asked, most definitely interested.

"Yes I am. Obviously you'd have to work some magic but essentially yes." Cora replied with a smile, "Really though dear don't stress over it, don't really think about it. You have all the time in the world."

Regina nodded in agreement, a slow smile spreading across her face as she thought of the woman currently occupying her bed.

"I'm happy for you." Cora said sincerely.

"Me too Mother. Me too."

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the first Chapter, let me know what you guys thought of it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**I used a Marie Antoinette quote in this story, but cute one part out to make it fit better.**

**I hope you all like the chapter. I will try and have the next one up either tomorrow or possibly Friday.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, which are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Emma was roused from her slumber when she felt someone softly stroking her hair, and warm breath on her face.

She smiled through her sleepy haze and rolled over into warm arms.

"Princess, you need to wake up." Regina cooed softly with a smile as she moved the stray strands of hair from Emma's face.

"Whhhyyyyy." Emma whined out, burying her face into Regina's neck.

"Because we have to go see your parents, and get Henry." Regina explained. At the mention of their son Emma's head shot up and she looked into Regina's brown orbs.

"Okay okay I'm up." Emma replied before hopping out of the bed.

Regina chuckled at her fiancée and eyed her lovingly. Feeling Regina's stare on her backside Emma turned and met her gaze.

"What?" She asked the brunette with a warm smile.

"I just love you." Regina said softly, making Emma give a wide smile.

"I love you too." Emma replied before a thought hit her, "did you help Sidney out?"

Regina chuckled at the sudden change in topic.

"I did, with my mother's help. I took care of it while you were sleeping." Regina replied with a smile.

Emma returned the smile before her face fell, making Regina's eyes shine with worry.

"Emma?"

"What are they going to do to you now that you're back?" Emma asked worriedly.

Regina let out a sigh before rising off of the bed and walking to Emma, taking her hands.

"I have no idea." Regina answered honestly.

Emma steeled her face in determination as she looked to Regina.

"Nothing. That's what." Emma muttered out, more in response to her own question than Regina's answer.

"Emma we need to get moving." Regina said again before leading Emma from the room.

Emma still wasn't used to all the guards moving throughout the castle, all of them scampering out of the way as they approached, giving quick bows and calls of 'your majesty' and 'your highness'.

Regina nodded to each and every one of them, just as she used to.

"You were good to your guards." Emma stated as they walked, causing Regina to look at her with a smile.

"I was." Regina said simply, "They had everything they wanted or needed, they were well taken care of, as well as their families if they had one."

Emma gave a smirk.

"So much for being an Evil Queen."

Regina let out a melodious laugh at the statement.

"That was a name chosen by your mother and her subjects, based on my… deeds." Regina replied smoothly, "My subjects were well taken care of, just as they had been when _Leopold _reigned." She said the man's name with venom, causing a shiver to go down Emma's spine.

Regina noticed the reaction and took Emma's hand in her own.

"I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head in response.

"You don't need to apologize for anything." Emma said with a smile.

"There you two are!" Cora scolded, waiting at the entrance of the palace doors, "I thought I was going to have to come and pry you two out of bed."

"We were just talking mother." Regina said with a chuckle, making Cora scoff.

"Let's get a move on, it'll be dark in a few hours." Cora stated before throwing her hands up and disappearing in a puff of blue smoke.

Regina grabbed Emma by the waist and pressed their bodies together.

"Ready?" She asked the blonde, when she received a nod she waved a hand, enveloping them in the purple and black tinted cloud.

* * *

**The White Kingdom**

Regina and Emma reappeared inside of the throne room, where Snow and James currently sat in the midst of addressing their subjects.

Regina blinked in confusion and then a feeling of dread surrounded her when she realized she had just magicked herself into a room full of people that most likely wanted her dead.

"Emma! Regina!" Snow called out happily.

"Snow." Regina greeted with a smile, instantly relaxing at the woman's greeting. She still held on to Emma, afraid to let her go.

"What is she doing here?!" One of the subjects yelled out, his cry reverberating along with a dozen others.

"Silence!" James boomed out, quieting the people in the room and making them look at him curiously.

Snow rushed from her seat and down the aisle, throwing her arms around both of the women, genuinely happy to see them both.

"Did you speak to your subjects?" Snow asked Regina in a hushed voice.

"I did. I also announced our engagement." Regina replied, her eyes looking to Emma.

Emma smiled in response and pulled Regina closer to her.

"Mom I think we need to address Regina's…" She trailed off, a lump forming in her throat.

Snow knew what she was referring to and gave a nod before turning and walking back up the aisle.

"Wait… she's going to decide here? Now?!" Emma demanded, panicked and wide eyed to Regina.

"Relax love." Regina said softly, despite the overwhelming pounding of her heart.

"Where's your mother?" Emma asked suddenly, realizing Cora wasn't next to them.

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she glanced about the room quickly.

"If I could have all of your attention." Snow commanded, everyone in the room training their eyes back to their Queen.

Regina's worry for her mother momentarily dissipated.

"Among the other issues that we will need to address, there is another matter." Snow began, her eyes falling to Regina, "The punishment of the Evil Queen."

Emma sucked in a breath, and Regina gave a concerned look to Snow when she saw the woman visibly flinch when she uttered the title.

"Death!" Someone cried out in anger.

Emma's eyes flashed dangerously to the person; Regina felt a crackle against her palm and looked down, seeing a white glow emanating from Emma's palm against her own.

"Emma stop." Regina whispered quickly. Emma looked down, taking notice of the glow and quickly dispelled the magic.

A few more voices rang out in harsh agreement before a loud voice silenced them.

"Enough!" The voice yelled again, the woman walked from the crowd and stood below Snow and James.

"Ruby?" Emma asked surprised.

The woman donned her usual red cloak over her body, which was covered by brown leather pants, white tunic and a green corset.

"You all don't seem to realize that it is because of Regina that we came back here in the first place. Her and Emma." Red stated to the crowd, her eyes flickering to the two women.

Regina gave a small nod in thanks before Red continued.

"Can all of you honestly say that your lives in Storybrooke were horrible?" She demanded, "I know that what Regina did was wrong… But I don't think she realized that some of us had things from our past that we wanted to forget." Red paused before looking around the room.

"I did something horrible in my time here, something I have to live with every day… But Regina's curse was a blessing for me. I forgot about that event for 28 years. Perhaps some of you had things you wanted to forget as well." Red finished before moving back into the crowd near Snow and James.

"That doesn't excuse her crimes!" Another person cried out.

A chorus of agreement rang out through the room; the only people not joining in seemed to be the ones that knew the whole story.

"She saved us from Rumplestiltskin!" Granny yelled out, drawing attention to herself, "She saved Archie and protected the entire town, she put barriers up around your homes, and she banished Rumplestiltskin. Does that sound like the deeds of an Evil Queen?"

A murmur of doubt went through the crowd, and Regina fought against her disbelief that people that used to hate her, were actually defending her.

"If Regina is to be punished for her crimes then I should receive the same." Snow called out, effectively silencing everyone in the room.

"Snow?" Regina asked in utter disbelief, leaving Emma's side to walk up the aisle a ways.

"Regina enacted the curse because of what I had done. I betrayed her trust and in turn her mother took away someone she loved." Snow told the room, "If I had kept my mouth shut then none of that would have happened."

"Snow I already forgave you for that." Regina spoke up, ignoring the fact they were in a crowded room.

"And I forgave you." Snow stated.

"This whole thing isn't either of your faults really." Emma spoke up, the room's attention drawing to her.

Emma walked up the aisle and stopped next to Regina.

"Rumplestiltskin planned everything from the beginning, playing Cora and making her play Regina and you Mom. The blame goes back to him and he's been dealt with." Emma finished firmly.

A murmur went through the room before silence.

"That isn't good enough!" Someone called out, making Emma whip around in anger.

"Emma." Regina warned, grabbing the blonde and pulling her back to her, soothing the woman's anger.

A collective chatter broke out in the room as they watched the exchange.

Clearly word around Storybrooke didn't extend outside of their familiar area.

"Regina has suffered enough." Snow said loudly.

"She hasn't suffered at all!" Someone spoke out, making Regina wince.

_They know nothing of suffering._ Regina thought bitterly, suddenly feeling her rage building up inside her.

"We suffered, not her!" Another person.

"Baby?" She heard Emma say softly, she seemed so far away though.

"She needs to suffer!"

"What does she know of suffering?"

"She's a Queen, she hasn't suffered!"

"What do you know of suffering?!" Regina bellowed out, turning around with a flourish. Her was gaze cold and hard with anger swirling in her eyes.

The room grew quiet.

Emma looked on at her fiancée, completely startled at Regina's reaction, and completely fearful of what she would do.

"You all know _nothing_ of suffering." Regina seethed out. "Tell me, how many of you had to watch someone you love have their heart ripped out before their very eyes and crushed to dust, how many of you were forced into a loveless marriage with a man that you despised and was twice your age, how many of you were manipulated over and over by everyone around you; twisting you into a dark and empty person, how many of you gave up everything in order to be able to gain some sort of happiness? Hmm? Tell me how many of you loved a child with all your heart just to have him leave you without a second thought and choose a woman he had only briefly met, over the woman that raised him and loved him?" Regina's voice broke and she felt tears well up in her eyes, her heart aching at the memory.

"Tell me how many of you struggled with the things you had done in your past, tried to change, just to be told over and over how you would never be any different and that you were evil and rotten to the core!" She seethed out, her eyes broken and hurt.

"Evil isn't born, it is made!" She said before spinning to Snow, eyes blazing. "I was a Queen and you took my crown, a mother and you deprived me of my child, my blood alone remains, take it, but do not make me suffer long." Regina pleaded to the young brunette.

She knew some of these people wanted her good and gone, as much as it would destroy Emma, as much as it would destroy Henry; she wanted to be fully redeemed, and if that meant death then so be it.

Emma stood wide-eyed, unable to speak after Regina's speech. The room was deathly still and quiet, no one dared say anything until Snow spoke.

Snow stared down at her former stepmother before she shifted her gaze to her daughter, taking in the look of confusion and hurt on her daughters face.

She didn't want to kill Regina, she wouldn't, and there had been enough death on both their sides. James was standing still as a statue next to her; she knew he was leaving this decision to her and her alone.

She looked in Regina's eyes and smiled; in front of her was the young Regina that she idolized and loved with the experience of years and wisdom under her belt, but there was also the fire and determination and pride that the Evil Queen possessed.

Snow let out a small gasp; _She is both. _

"Queen Regina of the Dark Kingdom, I hereby grant you absolution from the crimes committed against the White Kingdom." Snow said loudly, her voice firm and unwavering.

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, absolution was something she hadn't expected.

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding as she looked between her mother and Regina; grateful her mother hadn't done something drastic.

"The war between our kingdoms has gone on long enough." Snow added with a smile.

"Thank you Snow." Regina whispered out, closing her eyes as she allowed relief to wash through her body.

The room stayed quiet as they digested the news that Regina was indeed forgiven and pardoned of her crimes.

"As you all know we will be at war with the Ogre's soon," Snow started, drawing the room to a new topic and gesturing for Emma and Regina to join her where she stood, "I know that our army will be prepping for battle, as I am sure Regina's will as well."

"Indeed." Regina stated to Snow. "I am also asking for Trident's help." She informed the woman, Snow's eyebrows rising in response.

"How?"

"Ursula has a spell." Regina stated simply, earning an approving nod from Snow as she turned back to her subjects, informing them of protective precautions.

Emma's hand slid against Regina's, grasping it firmly in her own, and causing the brunette to look to her.

"I love you." Emma said quietly, leaning in closer to Regina, green eyes boring into brown.

"I love you too." Regina replied, her voice matching Emma's and her eyes reveling in the relief that swam in green eyes.

Snow continued on for another few minutes before dismissing everyone in the room, leaving them alone.

"Thank you mom." Emma said as soon as the room was empty, and she quickly embraced her mother, pouring her gratitude into the hug.

"I couldn't break your heart like I broke Regina's." Snow whispered to her daughter so only she could hear. Emma grasped her tighter before pulling back.

"Mom! Emma!" Henry yelled out happily, running up the aisle quickly and hurling himself at his mother's.

They held him tightly, holding him close to both of them.

"Glad to see the family reunited." Cora said as she walked up the aisle with a smirk on her face.

"Mother where have you been?" Regina asked.

"Well I was examining the barriers Snow's court wizards were putting up against the Ogre's, what a joke." Cora scoffed before joining the family.

"I assume you took care of it?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I did!" Cora huffed out, "Can't have Ogre's knocking down the doors can we?"

"Thank you Cora." Snow said gratefully.

"Yes, thank you." James said with a warm smile, finally speaking after the silence.

"What did I miss?" Cora asked as she looked to her daughter and future daughter-in-law.

"Regina has been forgiven for her crimes and has received a full pardon." Snow answered with a smile, making Cora smile brightly.

"Excellent." Cora said happily, her face falling a second later as a thought crossed her mind.

"Mother?"

"I was thinking… I may be able to bring some of my army from Wonderland." Cora started cautiously.

"You still have power in Wonderland?" Regina asked in disbelief.

"I may have paid a visit back there after the curse was broken, without Rumple knowing of course. Time moves very differently there, in their minds I was only absent for a couple years, still their Queen." Cora explained.

"We will need as many soldiers as we can get." Snow said to Regina.

The Queen nodded in agreement, Ogre's were not the easiest opponents to fight against.

"I'll travel there once Ursula arrives. You and her may plan while I round up my own troops." Cora said firmly, receiving an approving nod from her daughter.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I am starving." James spoke up with a smile.

Emma's stomach growled loudly in response, causing everyone to look at her; Regina gave a bemused smirk.

"Come dear, we wouldn't want your stomach to start eating itself." Regina teased, her fingers lacing together with Emma's as they all made their way from the throne room.

* * *

Regina and Emma lay side by side on the bed together, wrapped in each other's arms. They were spending the night in the White Kingdom; Regina too tired to magick them back to their home.

She had magicked her hair back to the length it was in Storybrooke, content to leave it as it was there for when it was just herself and Emma. She decided to keep it long while dressed as the Queen, her hairstyles worked better with the long hair anyways.

"When we return I want you to start training with the Captain of my army." Regina said as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Emma's ear.

Emma raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"I think morning sessions learning how to fight properly will work just fine, that way in the afternoons I can teach you some more magic. Necessary spells for protection." Regina continued on.

"Well I am going to be fighting in this war." Emma agreed, now Regina's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You are not fighting Emma. I just want you to be able to protect yourself in case I am unable." Regina explained.

"I'm your White Knight, and you don't want me fighting?" Emma asked incredulously.

"No I don't." She replied firmly, earning a hard glare from Emma.

"What if they show up at our doorstep? What if I have to protect you?"

"Dear you won't have to protect me, I am more than capable of handling myself." Regina said pointedly.

"Oh really? Can you sword fight?" Emma asked haughtily, scooting away from her fiancée. Regina frowned at the distance between them but gave Emma a hard stare.

"As a matter of fact I can. Not to mention I am extremely experienced in magic, I took down that ogre in the forest by myself last time we were here." Regina reminded, her eyes boring into Emma's.

"Are you fighting in this battle?" Emma asked as soon as the thought crossed her mind.

A moment of silence engulfed the women, making Emma's jaw drop and sit up on the bed.

"You're fucking kidding me." Emma laughed out.

"Emma be reasonable." Regina tried.

"No Regina, don't you tell me to be reasonable when you refuse to allow me to fight but you can charge head first in." Emma argued, hopping out of the bed and begin pacing the room.

Regina let out a sigh as she sat up, watching Emma pace angrily back and forth.

"It is unfair as a leader to send your troops in to do all the fighting while you sit back and wait. That is not who I am, I will fight alongside them." Regina said firmly, her eyes burning with determination.

Emma felt a brief moment of pride swell in her chest at Regina's words, quickly pushing it back down.

"How many battles have you fought in?" Emma asked crossing her arms.

"Two. I fought against George's forces before signing a treaty and enlisting his help in defeating Snow. We joined forces and waged in a second battle, this time against Snow and James." Regina explained while Emma listened intently.

She hadn't known that Regina engaged Snow and James in battle.

"The fight against Snow and James resulted in my capture, fairy dust. I had left the battle field as soon as our forces were losing, needing to get back to my palace and regroup." Regina finished, her eyes looking over Emma's form and smiling slightly.

"I want to fight Regina." Emma stated firmly.

"Emma I don't want to lose you, this is not up for discussion." Regina fired back.

"You and I are engaged, once we marry we will be ruling your kingdom together. I don't exactly think it will look great when I skip out on a battle." Emma reasoned, she saw a flicker of acceptance flash through Regina's eyes.

She nodded slowly, accepting the fact that if Emma wanted to fight she would regardless of whether Regina wanted it or not.

"Okay." She said simply, "Now will you please come back to bed?" She asked in a soft voice.

Emma gave a cute smirk before walking back and climbing into the bed, scooting in next to Regina and wrapping her in her arms once more.

"You will not leave my side in the battle though." Regina said seriously.

"As you wish your majesty." Emma said with a smile, giving Regina a kiss.

"I'm serious Emma." Regina tried to sound convincing but when Emma nipped at her neck she let out a giggle.

"I know you are Regina. I promise I will not leave my Queen's side." Emma replied.

"Mmmm good girl Princess." Regina cooed.

"So wait… when we get married, are we both going to be Queen?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Well what else would we be?"

"Can I be King?"

"You can't be serious."

"I am." Emma pouted and Regina quickly grabbed the offending lip between her teeth, giving it a loving tug.

"You want to be King Emma Swan of the Dark Kingdom?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Yes. Of course you would be wearing the pants, so to speak." Emma replied.

"Oh dear, I already do." Regina finished with a predatory grin, pouncing on Emma's body and shuffling down the sheets.

* * *

**A:N/ Let me know what you all thought. This is gonna be a long story because of everything that I want to tackle.**

**Spoiler: There will be a magical baby... at some point. :)**

**Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is up. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Emma you need to focus." Regina urged, staring intently at her fiancée who was struggling to keep her magic in check.

"I can't!" Emma huffed out before feeling a swell of frustration, making her magic flare out.

Regina quickly walked to the blonde and wrapped her in her arms, calming her instantly.

They had started their training sessions a few weeks ago, Emma had become quite adept at the smaller spells, such as closing and opening doors, making things levitate, make a ceiling into the night sky, etc.

But the larger spells posed a problem, being that they required more concentration and determination. Emma had problems controlling the surges of energy in her magic, making it hectic and run rampant; the only way the magic ever calmed was whenever Regina intervened.

"Shhh it's alright love." Regina soothed, holding Emma tight to her body and placing a loving kiss on her lips. "You will master it, you just have to have faith in yourself."

"It's draining." Emma commented with a huff, resting her head against Regina's and giving a contented sigh.

"I know dear."

They held each other for a few moments before Claude interrupted them.

"Your majesties." Claude stated to the two women before giving them a low bow.

"Yes Claude?" Regina asked, turning them slightly so they could see him but not removing herself from Emma's embrace.

"Ursula has arrived." Claude stated with a smile, making Regina beam.

"Excellent. Where is she?" Regina asked.

"She is awaiting your presence in your library." Claude answered before giving another bow and leaving the two women in the courtyard.

"I want you to magick us into the library." Regina told Emma.

"Oh no baby, I don't think I can do that." Emma stated with a hint of fear. Sure she had guided Regina a little with her magic while transporting, but she had never actually transported them herself.

"Yes you can." Regina assured with a smile, "I'll guide you."

Emma's green eyes stared at brown for a moment before she gave a nod of affirmation.

"Good. Now just relax, and concentrate on our library. Visualize it in your mind." Regina instructed, bringing a small smile to Emma's face at the word 'our'.

"Once you have it pictured, allow the magic to flow through you, just concentrate my love." Regina whispered softly, her arms tightening around Emma's waist as she felt Emma's magic surge.

She gave a small smile when she saw the white smoke engulf them and beginning moving them to her library. Her magic was ready, just in case Emma needed some guidance, however she didn't need it.

She watched the smoke disappear to reveal their library and a very amused looking Ursula, staring at their appearing forms.

Regina let out a delighted laugh and hugged Emma tightly, making the blonde's eyes open in surprise.

"You did it." Regina congratulated, giving Emma a loving kiss on the lips and making the blonde beam.

"And we made it in one piece." Emma stated with a smirk before giving Regina's hips a light squeeze.

"So Emma's color is white?" Ursula asked as she stood from the chair she was seated in.

She was a curvy woman, her skin not the purple hue that the Disney films depicted, but instead a dark tan. Her hair was short and white, sitting on top of her head in wisps and accentuating her cheekbones. Her eyes were a dark brown, bordering black and were enhanced by the dark makeup that lined her eyes. Her inky black strapless dress started at her chest and dipped down to pool at her feet.

"Ursula." Regina said with a smile before striding across the room, head held high, to embrace her long time friend.

She accepted the hug and gave Regina a squeeze, smiling brightly.

"Regina, stunning as always." Ursula commented as she pulled back and took in the Queen's appearance.

She wore a blue velvet dress that shone purple in a certain light. The collar of the dress coming across her chest and enveloping her neck in a collar of diamonds and connecting to the shoulder pads and eventually dipping down her back. A backwards necklace of diamonds hung down the open back of the dress while her hair was piled up in an elegant up do.

In short, she was breathtaking.

"And this is your beloved fiancée." Ursula stated before pulling away from Regina to circle Emma's frame. She eyed Emma up and down, taking in her casual attire and perfect princess curls.

"Indeed." Regina commented with a smirk as she watched her friend.

"I know we met VIA the mirror, but it is a pleasure to meet you in person, Princess." Ursula said with a smile, making Emma scrunch her face in displeasure.

Regina let out a melodious laugh, making Ursula cast both of them a confused glance as Regina came to stand next to Emma.

"Did I say something amusing?" Ursula asked raising an eyebrow.

"Emma only likes being called Princess by me." Regina explained.

"It's a pet name." Emma chimed in, giving Regina a small smirk.

"Ah." Ursula commented, flashing the woman a toothy grin. "So shall we discuss business or pleasure first?"

"I think business first." Regina commented, taking Emma's hand in her own. "Shall we move to the war room?"

Ursula smiled before her body was enveloped in the blackest smoke Emma had ever seen, her vision quickly blurring due to Regina's own purple and black tinted smoke.

"Now, give me the numbers." Regina demanded, taking her seat at the round table and gesturing for Emma to sit to her right while Ursula sat across from them.

"Trident is willing to give you ten thousand of his troops." Ursula began, "Enacting a spell over that many people will be a task, which is why I am going to need your help."

"I will gladly help you in any way I can, however I will need you to teach me the spell of course." Regina answered with a nod of her head.

"What are your total forces?" Ursula asked.

"Wine or cider?" Regina asked suddenly with a smile, making Ursula's eyes brighten.

"Oh I will never pass up your cider Regi." Ursula replied with a smirk, making Regina give a light scoff before conjuring a decanter of her cider in front of her, quickly pouring three glasses of it.

"Regi?" Emma asked with an amused expression.

"My little nickname for her. She says she dislikes it but deep down, I know she enjoys the nickname." Ursula explained with a chuckle, making Regina scoff once more.

"Aww Gina it's cute." Emma commented, making Ursula smile at her own shortening of Regina's name.

The brunette tried to give Emma a hard glare but found herself smiling lovingly at the blonde instead.

She shifted her gaze back to Ursula, resuming her Queenly pose and addressing her earlier question.

"My own personal number of forces totals at twenty thousand, Snow and Charming's are the same."

"Fifty-thousand." Ursula commented before sucking in a deep breath, "Ogre's forces?"

"I've been using the birds as scouts, one in particular." Regina commented.

"Diablo?" Ursula asked curiously, after receiving a nod from Regina she continued, "Maleficent's pet has a use after all."

"He gives me the creeps." Emma commented, taking a swig of the cider. She preferred to stay quiet during any war talk, not exactly understanding any of it. She preferred to take it and store it away for her future knowledge.

"Diablo is a hard one to warm up to." Ursula said idly, a small grimace gracing her face, making Regina chuckle.

"Ursula and Diablo never got along, I myself am the only one besides Maleficent that the raven actually likes." Regina explained to Emma, a bemused smile graced the blonde's face.

"I take it he is managing well without his owner?" Ursula asked, recalling Regina mentioning Maleficent's demise in Storybrooke.

"He is managing just fine. He did love Maleficent but well… he understands some people can be disposable." Regina commented idly, earning a hard stare from the blonde.

"Regina." Emma scolded in disbelief, "I thought Maleficent was your friend?!"

"Oh she was." Ursula chimed in, "But Maleficent was an odd creature, yes her company is sorely missed but well, Diablo understands that sometimes things just happen."

Regina nodded in agreement before lounging back in her chair, her right hand reaching out and clasping Emma's.

"Anyways, based on what Diablo has told me as well as the other scouts, the ogre's numbers rival ours." Regina resumed.

"That is better than expected." Ursula commented, confusing Emma.

"The ogre's are huge and can easily take a few people out with one swing, how is that better?" Emma asked.

"Because dear, we have magic. Ursula has quite a number of talented witches in her ranks, although they are novices, they are skilled." Regina explained.

"Word around is that your mother is in Wonderland." Ursula added in.

"She is. She is trying to round up some troops of her own. I had already estimated what Trident would give you, and of course I had my own and Snow's numbers counted, so I told my mother to bring some soldiers but mainly witches if she could."

"Will they be trained?" Ursula asked in concern, untrained witches were never a good thing.

"Oh yes. I am arranging for any novice witches to be trained in simple defensive spells and attacks, just enough to protect themselves and hit the ogre's." Regina explained.

"Let's just hope that this time the war isn't as long." Ursula chuckled darkly, her eyes glazing over with past memories.

"Agreed." Regina added in a soft voice, leaving a lingering silence in the air.

"So." Ursula started, breaking the brief silence, "What of Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress?"

"Well I was hoping that you would travel there with me to help me collect any books that will be of use, as well as weapons." Regina replied, her fingers tracing the rim of her glass.

"How long will you be gone for?" Emma asked, knowing very well that she'll be in charge of the kingdom whilst Regina would be gone.

"A few days, a week tops." Regina answered with a small smile, "I have the utmost confidence in you that you shall be able to run our kingdom for a week."

"Says the woman who is used to the paperwork and meetings." Emma grumbled out, making Ursula give a chuckle.

"You were never prepared to run a kingdom?" Ursula asked in disbelief before a look from Regina made her realize, "Ah, right… the curse."

"I don't think I would have been thrilled if it had been any different." Emma responded, giving Regina a smile to assure her that it was okay.

Except that it wasn't, in Regina's mind. She felt a pang of anguish hit her heart at the thought of what she had taken away. She still felt guilty even though Emma had insisted repeatedly that she had forgiven her and that it was all right.

Emma might have forgiven her, but she couldn't forgive herself for it.

Regina cleared her throat before pressing on.

"Once we have taken care of Maleficent's fortress we will be able to begin the work on your spell Ursula."

"Why don't we dabble in both while we are there?" Ursula suggested, "The sooner the Ogre's are taken care of the sooner you two can get on your way to happily ever after and make me an Aunt."

Emma nearly choked on her cider while Regina smirked.

"Ursula you already are an Aunt, even if you haven't met him yet." Regina pointed out, rubbing her hand up and down Emma's back to soothe her coughing.

"Yes when do I get to meet Henry?" Ursula asked with a genuine smile.

"I believe tonight at dinner would be suitable." Regina replied with a bright smile.

"I assume you named him after your father?" Ursula asked Regina, a sad smile playing on her lips.

"Yes." The brunette replied simply.

"Ursula, no offence but Regina and I can't have another baby with some outside help and that is most certainly _not_ happening." Emma said firmly. The mere thought of her wife being with anyone but her sent a pain through her body.

Ursula looked at Emma in confusion before looking back to Regina and then back to Emma.

"If it's true love you two can most certainly-."

"Ursula I believe that topic of discussion is reserved for later." Regina interrupted with a look that commanded her friend not discuss it further.

Emma looked to the two women before deciding she needed to have a chat with Regina later tonight about what Ursula said.

"It's actually almost dinner time now. Why don't you go and get settled in and then we will all have dinner together?" Regina suggested to her friend with a smile.

"Of course darling." Ursula said with a devious smirk before disappearing within her inky pool of smoke.

Silence engulfed the two women.

Regina turned her brown orbs to her fiancée, who was giving her a confused look.

"Emma we will discuss what Ursula said later… Now is not the time." Regina said, a hint of sadness playing in her voice.

Emma took notice of it.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked sincerely, attempting to catch Regina's shifting gaze.

Regina took a steadying breath before looking to Emma.

"Like I said we can discuss it later Emma." Regina replied firmly, indicating she didn't wish to discuss it further.

"Okay, whenever you're ready." Emma added before standing and pulling Regina up with her, wrapping her in her arms.

Regina nuzzled her face into the crook of Emma's neck and gave a contented sigh.

"I don't know when you two are planning on leaving but you're going to have to go over everything with me before you leave." Emma stated with a chuckle, referring to her newfound duties of running a kingdom.

Regina chuckled into Emma's neck and placed a loving kiss there before pulling back to look into Emma's green eyes.

"Of course love, I will most certainly be going over everything with you. Heaven forbid I come back to our kingdom in shambles." Regina teased lightly.

"Ha ha." Emma joked before raising a hand to cup Regina's cheek.

"You know I love you more than anything right?" Regina asked the blonde as she leaned her head into the hand on her face.

"Oh yeah. You know I love you more than anything right?" Emma asked in return, lightly stroking the cheek with her thumb, just grazing the scar on Regina's upper lip.

"Oh yes dear." Regina replied lovingly, capturing Emma's lips in her own in a passionate kiss that left both of them breathless.

"Dinner is going to be interesting." Emma said after they parted.

"Mmm, indeed it will my love." Regina replied, "Indeed it will."

* * *

"Henry please don't run too fast! You may knock something over!" Regina called out as she and Emma watched their son run quickly down the hallway.

After they informed him that Ursula was here and would be with them for dinner, the boy had grown extremely excited to be able to meet the famous sea witch.

Regina and Emma rounded the corner and entered the dining room, smirking when they saw Henry standing there looking about the room with a sad expression.

"You said she was here." Henry said with a pout as he looked to his mothers.

"She is here dear." Regina commented, her eyes shifting to the inky pool of smoke that was taking shape.

Henry saw his mothers line of sight move and he turned around quickly, gasping as he watched the smoke dissipate, and leave Ursula in its wake.

"Woah." Henry breathed out, a bright smile on his face.

"Henry, meet your Aunt Ursula." Regina said, a smirk gracing her face when Ursula beamed at the introduction.

"Woah." Henry stated again as he took in the sea witches appearance, his little brow creasing in disappointment, "I wish I could see your tentacles."

Ursula let out a loud laugh before kneeling down to Henry's height.

"Well perhaps if your mother's allow it, before I head back I will show you them." Ursula stated with a smile.

Emma tightened her grip on Regina's waist, drawing the brunette's attention. When their eyes met Emma offered her a bright smile before leaning in to her ear.

"I think Henry likes her." Emma whispered.

"Agreed love." Regina whispered back as they watched their son interact with his Aunt. Rattling off questions for her to answer about living under the sea, and of course Ariel and Trident.

"Alright kid, dinner." Emma stated, ushering him to go and sit, the adults following behind him.

"So Henry, how old are you?" Ursula asked with a smile.

"I'm eleven." Henry answered with a smile, digging into the food that was set in front of him.

Ursula looked on at the boy in amusement as he shoveled food into his mouth; she glanced at Regina and couldn't contain the laugh that burst from her at Regina's facial expression. She was looking on at her son with disapproval at his poor table manners, something that had really taken off ever since Emma had entered their lives.

"Henry I raised you to have better manners than that. There is no need to eat like your Ma." Regina commented to her son, watching him give a sheepish smile before eating properly.

"Hey!" Emma huffed out, playfully glaring at her wife to be.

"So you're eleven?" Ursula asked the boy in confusion.

Emma was about to interject with an explanation but Henry beat her to it.

"Emma had me when she was only eighteen and wanted to give me my best chance, so she gave me up for adoption and then my Mom adopted me and then Snow gave me a book that had the story of everyone's lives here in the Enchanted Forest and then I went out looking for my birth mother and dragged her back to Storybrooke." Henry finished with a bright smile.

Ursula's mouth was slightly agape before she began laughing and then looked to Regina.

"He brought her to you?" Ursula asked pointing to Emma.

"Oh yeah." Emma replied with a smile, looking to Regina. "She hated me."

"Regina hated everyone." Ursula corrected with a smile.

"I thought she was trying to take Henry away from me." Regina defended, her voice sounding slightly small.

"And I wasn't… we had a rough road ahead but… It was all worth it." Emma finished, looking to her fiancée with a smile and leaning towards her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Regina smiled when she felt the familiar tingles that always accompanied Emma's touch.

They spoke for a while after dinner, Ursula indulging Henry with a few tricks and stories about his mother during her Evil Queen days, nothing awful of course. After awhile Henry's eyelids began to droop and Regina promptly sent him off to bed, Emma volunteering to tuck him in and leaving the two women alone to talk.

"Why do I get the feeling Emma doesn't know that you two can create life?" Ursula asked with a raised eyebrow, making Regina sigh.

"My mother brought it up a few weeks ago. I admit I was excited when I realized that information, but I am also apprehensive. I don't want to get my hopes up or hers just to have them dashed. Besides, I'm not even sure if Emma would want to have a child with me." Regina finished honestly.

Maleficent and her had always had a good relationship, but she never felt she could truly confide things in her. Ursula on the other hand, had always been a true friend and confidant, always there to listen to her woes.

"Dear you two already share a child." Ursula pointed out, her eyes flickering to the doors where she knew Emma was listening, but quickly looked back to Regina, luckily the brunette hadn't noticed.

"I don't know. We never even discussed another child. Before Emma had proposed she had hinted and joked about marriage… but never another child. I figured that conversation should be saved for after the wedding." Regina added.

"I believe Emma will be understanding, perhaps excited even." Ursula said sincerely.

"Perhaps… I just would prefer to look into it more before discussing it with her. If she would be excited… I don't want to disappoint her." Regina replied.

Ursula nodded in understanding and sat back in her chair.

"Hey, kids out like a light." Emma said entering the room, shooting Ursula an anxious glance.

She received a smile in return and she relaxed, knowing Ursula wouldn't rat her out.

"When are you two leaving?" Emma asked the two women.

They shared a look before answering.

"In two days. The sooner the better and that will give me time to prep you for everything that will need taking care of." Regina told Emma with a smile.

Her fiancée nodded in agreement before looking to Ursula.

"I assume I will be seeing you in the morning, I'm going to head to bed." Emma told the two women.

"I'll join you. I'm ready for a good nights rest myself." Regina replied before embracing Ursula and bidding her a goodnight.

The sea witch disappeared the room and Emma and Regina followed shortly after, magicking themselves into their room where Regina waved a hand and changed into her pajamas and shortened her hair.

Emma had quickly ripped the clothes from her body and was laying in bed, anxiously waiting for Regina.

Once the brunette crawled under the covers Emma pulled her close to her body.

"I heard you speaking with Ursula about a baby." Emma stated bluntly, earning a wide-eyed stare from Regina.

"Emma I-."

"Regina shh no, let me." Emma interrupted, giving the brunette a reassuring smile, "I'll admit, when you first said it…. It freaked me out. But right after that I realized that that is exactly what I want with you. I know we have Henry but I think giving him a little brother or sister would be great for him and us. I love you so much and if you and I can create a baby just from True Love, then I am not going to squander that. And if it doesn't work for whatever reason, I am not going to be disappointed in you." Emma finished, kissing Regina on the nose before waiting for her to reply.

"I don't deserve you."

"Oh yes you do." Emma assured, pulling Regina flush against her body and holding her there, "You definitely do. But I think waiting until after out wedding is a good idea."

Regina let out a laugh and nodded in agreement.

"I want to see if I can find anything more about it anyways. Besides, we have more pressing matters." Regina said softly, cupping the blondes face and giving her a loving kiss.

"We will win this war, get married and have ourselves a new edition to the family." Emma whispered against the blonde's lips.

"That sounds perfect."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys here is the next installment**

**Sorry it took so long, Ive been swamped with school and working on AWCM and was suffering severe writer's block with this chapter.**

**But it's finally done, and its a long one for all of you.**

**I hope you enjoy it, I will try to update soon if I can.**

**Sexytimes happen in this Chapter.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

"Emma for the last time I need you to pay attention!" Regina huffed out. She had been trying to explain her process of running her kingdom to Emma, but the blonde just simply was unable to focus.

"Baby I got it. Okay? I got it." Emma assured, walking over to her Queen and embracing her. "Do you have to go?"

Regina sighed and gave in to the embrace, tucking her head in the crook of Emma's neck.

"Unfortunately I do dear." Regina stated sadly. She was leaving first thing in the morning with Ursula to head to Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress.

"Just be careful and get back soon." Emma told her, running a hand down the brunette's cheek and making the older woman give a contented sigh.

"Will I have a kingdom to return to?" Regina joked.

"Ha ha your majesty." Emma replied with a smirk before grabbing Regina and swooping her up in her arms.

"Emma!" Regina giggled out as she felt the familiar magic pull that came with magic travel.

The white mist dissipated, revealing their bedchambers, with unusual grace Emma placed Regina down on the bed.

"If your majesty would permit, I would very much like to make love to you." Emma whispered against the brunette's lips, making the older woman beam before masking her face with that of a Queen.

"It would please me very much dear." Regina purred, sitting up, her eyes locked with Emma's.

Emma quickly began removing the articles of clothing on Regina, stopping once she was just in her underwear.

Regina groaned as Emma cupped her center, moaning at the contact before it was taken away.

Emma undressed quickly, all but ripping her clothes from her body before she jumped back onto the bed in her underwear, laying her body on top of her Queen's.

Both women groaned as their bare skin connected, sending a ripple of magic between them both.

Emma latched her lips to Regina's pulse point, causing the brunette to moan loudly, her hands flying up to tangle in blonde curls as she tilted her neck, offering more to Emma.

Emma released the tender flesh, soothing the bite with her tongue before kissing down Regina's chest; stopping to pay some much needed attention to the hardened peaks.

"Emma." Regina whimpered out softly as the blonde continued her ministrations, licking, sucking and biting the peaks and causing the brunette to writhe beneath her.

Emma, satisfied with her handiwork, kissed down over Regina's tight stomach, stopping at the lace barrier that blocked her from her destination. She tore the underwear off; taking delight in the aroused moan that came from Regina when she completed the action.

"Emma no." Regina protested, making the blonde stop to look at her in confusion. "I need you."

Emma arched a curious eyebrow before moving back up Regina's body, stopping when their foreheads rested together.

Regina waved her hand, making Emma's underwear disappear, leaving them both bare.

"I want _you_." Regina whispered against the blonde's lips before she crashed them together, pulling Emma's bottom lip in between her teeth.

Emma moaned into Regina's mouth, her tongue poking out to duel with the brunette's.

As their tongues battle Emma positioned herself properly between Regina's legs, spreading her lips as Regina mimicked the action on herself.

Emma broke the kiss as she lowered herself against Regina, connecting themselves to each other.

Regina gasped and Emma groaned when their clits touched, causing both women to pick up a rhythm as they moved against each other.

Emma crushed her lips against the brunette's again as they moved in sync, quickly approaching their orgasms.

"Regina." Emma whimpered out, breaking the kiss as she stared into Regina's eyes.

"I love you." Regina whispered softly, gold specks dancing in her brown orbs as she looked at the blonde with undeniable love.

Emma felt her insides tighten, threatening to spill at any moment. She could tell they were both on the edge.

"I love you too." Emma gasped out as they came together, Emma grinding herself down into Regina more forcefully as the brunette arched her back, thrusting up to Emma.

Magic sparked around both of them as it always did when they made love with each other, this time taking on a golden hue that illuminated the entire room.

Emma collapsed on top of the brunette and pushed the damp strands of brown hair from Regina's sweaty face. She lay next to her and pulled her close, kissing her temple sweetly.

"So much better than paperwork." Emma muttered against Regina's temple, making the brunette chuckle heartily as she rolled to face Emma.

"Indeed dear." Regina confirmed, placing a sweet kiss against Emma's lips.

"I think I'll be able to manage the kingdom." Emma commented as her hand stroked up and down the brunette's side, making her shiver.

"It is only a week." Regina replied with a smirk.

"So… when are you planning on mobilizing our forces?" Emma asked, her face completely serious.

Regina gave a small smile.

"Well I believe I should consult my future Queen." Regina replied making Emma smirk.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and since she is lying right beside me, when do _you_ think would be a good time?"

"How long do Triton's troops need?"

"Well once Ursula teaches me the spell we should be perfectly fine to begin casting the spell, after that probably only a few days at the most." Regina answered, twirling a strand of blonde hair between her fingers.

"And my parents?"

"Your parents have informed me that their troops are ready to mobilize whenever we need them. They have been going through their training routines in order to prep for battle."

"Do you know when your mother is due back?"

"No." Regina answered with a shake of her head, "But knowing her she should be back this week sometime. She will be able to give you her estimate of troops and you can plan accordingly."

"Okay well, once your mother returns and gives us the numbers for her troops we can go from there. How long will the witches need for training?" Emma asked thoughtfully.

"Two weeks tops. I asked my mother to get as many experienced ones as she could get, I'm also sure that she will be putting her troops through training so when they return they'll be ready to march." Regina answered, trailing a finger down Emma's cheek and then neck.

"How are they getting back? I mean… it can't be by hat."

"My mother didn't tell me, but I am assuming she has a portal opened somewhere." Regina answered, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"So… I guess I am going to be in meetings this week?" Emma asked with a grumble, rolling over onto her backside.

Regina let out a chuckled before rolling over and laying on top of Emma.

"How about I show you my appreciation, for all the hard work you will be doing while I am gone?" She asked with a sultry smirk, making Emma feel the heat rush to her center.

"Whatever makes you happy my Queen." Emma replied, gasping as Regina descended on her.

* * *

"Well… this place is in need of a cleaning." Ursula commented dryly as her and Regina took in the entrance of the Forbidden Fortress.

She gave a wave of her hand, magicking away the dust and cobwebs.

"Do you know where she kept all of her books at?" The Sea Witch asked Regina. As long as she knew Maleficent she rarely visited the fortress, it had always given her the creeps.

"As a matter of fact I do." Regina replied with a smile, strutting away from the witch and down a corridor lined with unlit torches.

A mere flick of her wrist brought light to the corridor as the women walked for what seemed like miles.

"Here we are." Regina commented, stopping in front of a wall.

"There's no door." Ursula stated bluntly, making her friend give a roll of the eyes.

"Always so observant dear." Regina replied with a chuckle before waving her hand and uttering a few words, making the wall ripple and a black door appear.

"Impressive. I hadn't realized Maleficent enchanted her library." Ursula added as Regina reached for the handle.

The Queen's brown orbs looked to Ursula, her face forming into a frown.

"It isn't just her library." She commented in a low voice before opening the door and stepping inside.

Ursula followed her into the room, gasping at what lay inside.

"It's also her torture chamber." Regina finished, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked around the familiar room.

She remembered when Maleficent had first shown her this room, before Aurora had drawn the blonde witches attention. Maleficent had wanted to show her a few new spells and led her to this very room, no one outside of the two of them and Maleficent's… pets, had ever laid eyes on it. Including Ursula.

She thought back on her reaction to seeing the various torture devices, Maleficent had asked her if she wanted to have a go at anything, she had politely declined; stating that torture wasn't really her style, all while keeping an indifferent mask on her face while her stomach churned unpleasantly.

"She really was a twisted woman wasn't she?" Ursula asked softly as she moved about the now lit room.

Regina waved a hand, making the cobwebs and dust dissipate; she waved her hand once more and allowed the scent of apples fill the room. Ursula turned and looked to Regina questioningly.

"I hate how it smells in here." She explained softly, "You can still smell the blood."

"Do you think she put Aurora through this?" Ursula asked as she moved to another device, turning and looking to Regina.

"I know she did. Whenever she visited she couldn't help but boast a little." Regina replied with distaste, "I loved Maleficent like a sister, but there's no denying she had the most twisted… habits."

Ursula hummed in agreement before inspecting the rest of the room, stopping in front of Maleficent's vast shelf filled with books.

"Anything interesting?" Regina asked as she moved to the sea witch.

"Oh yes. But most of these spells are quite dark." Ursula commented, "I'm surprised she had these."

"They look as if they hadn't been opened since she got them." The brunette added, "Maleficent, while twisted, was not the biggest fan of the darkest spells."

"Didn't she try to discourage you from enacting the curse?"

"She did. She told me that there are some spells that even we shouldn't play with, and that if enacted the curse would leave a void in my heart that wouldn't be filled." Regina explained, her voice soft.

"Did it?" Ursula asked, her eyes locked intently on Regina's face.

"Yes." She stated softly, her mind drifting back to the memory, "I was miserable in Storybrooke. No matter how much I tried to convince myself that what I did was the right thing. I killed my father for the curse… Don't get me wrong, the first few years were enjoyable, but after that… having to see Snow every day, was torture. After I got Henry things looked up for me, he filled a small void in my heart but when Emma came and she became the source of his affections. That void returned with a vengeance. After that it was down hill. What I thought would be my salvation became my curse." Regina finished, a dark chuckle accompanying her story.

Ursula gave a slow nod, "But surely Emma filled that void?"

"She has… for the most part." Regina admitted, making Ursula's eyebrows rise.

"What do you mean for the most part?"

"Emma may have forgiven me for everything I have done in my past, and for everything I had done to her. But I cannot forgive myself, no matter how many people forgive me, I cannot forgive myself."

"Regi, if Snow and Emma have forgiven you, you at least need to try to forgive yourself." Ursula told her friend softly.

"I know, and I have tried… But as of right now I can't, perhaps years down the line I will." Regina said, her eyes finally looking to her friend.

"That woman is crazy about you Regina. Don't forget that."

Regina gave a sad smile to her friend before giving a soft chuckle and shaking her head.

"Let's sort through all of this then, shall we?" Regina asked as they turned back to the shelf.

* * *

Emma let her head drop on the table in front of her as she listened to her parents argue over strategies for attack with Regina's Captain of her army.

"With all due respect your highness's battling in the lower valley will benefit us greatly. Ogre's have a hard time climbing ridges so we will be able to position archers as well as adept witches along the ridge, giving them an advantage while we attack from the ground." Captain Alek explained.

Emma had to admit, listening to all of this talk about war was starting to interest her, but sometimes her parents could be real idiots.

She had no idea how their army managed to defeat Regina's.

"Mom, Dad, enough." Emma interrupted finally, her voice commanding as she stood from her spot at the table.

Regina had only been gone for two days and already she thought she was going to lose it.

"Emma?" Snow asked questioningly as they ceased their argument with Alek.

"Captain Alek is right, the ridges will give our arches an advantage over the Ogre's. We can position stations, here, here, and here." Emma explained as she put pins on the map in front of them.

"We can also position more on this side of the ridge your highness." Alek added, placing more pins down on the opposite side of the valley.

"I'm aware that the majority of the Ogre's are living in the valley, but what about the ones wandering the woods?" James asked the group.

"They'll be drawn in by the battle no doubt." Emma answered, "We can have witches stationed with the archers so they can put a protective barrier around the ridge."

"Should any Ogre's approach our archers from behind they will be protected and will have time to launch a counter attack." Alek added in agreement with the Princess.

"Emma I-." Snow started but stopped short, her expression proud of her daughter.

"Thanks Mom." Emma said softly, knowing how her mother was feeling.

"Our future Queen is quite capable." Alek commented with a smile, knowing his current Queen had chosen well.

"Regina doesn't want her kingdom in shambles when she gets back… So just in case that happens, I need to do something right." Emma joked.

"I agree dear." Regina's voice caused the group to spin quickly to the full-length mirror that adorned her war room, showing Regina standing just within the reflection.

"Regina." Emma breathed out with a smile, causing the four of them to move to the mirror and peer through. In the back they could see Ursula sitting at a table cluttered with books, flipping through one currently.

"Hello dear." Regina replied softly, her eyes running over Emma as she smiled.

"What're you doing?" Emma asked as her parents stood on either side of her.

"I thought I would check in, make sure my kingdom wasn't destroyed." The brunette teased.

"It's still standing, promise." Emma replied with a chuckle.

"How goes the war plan?" Regina asked the four.

"It goes well your majesty." Alek spoke up, giving a quick bow as Regina nodded.

"We came up with a strategy for attack. All that will be left is organizing our supplies and train your mother's witches when she arrives." Emma told her fiancée, causing Regina to smile.

"That's good to hear, it's nice to not have to worry about planning an attack for once."

"How goes everything on your end?" Emma asked, her eyes glancing to the sea witch, still engrossed in her book.

"It is going well. We have sifted through the majority of Maleficent's books and have found some useful spells for the battle. They aren't light though." Regina explained.

"Light as in good, or light as in easy?" Snow asked Regina, drawing the brunette's attention.

"They aren't the easiest spells and they certainly aren't good." Regina explained with a sigh.

"Have you tried them?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Yes dear I have. My body is quite used to dark magic. I'm very much used to the magic of this world so there are no incidents." Regina explained to her fiancée, trying to ease her worry.

She knew Emma was referring to when she had gone on her little magical high almost a year ago.

"As long as you're okay." Emma said, eyeing her fiancée lovingly.

"I am my love." Regina assured with a smile.

"Regi I can't stare at these pages any longer." Ursula called from behind the Queen, causing her to turn and bring Ursula into view.

"Ursula." Snow and James said in greeting, their posture stiffening slightly.

"Well hello there, if it isn't the Charming family." Ursula cooed as she waltzed to the mirror, making Regina roll her eyes.

"Ursula." Snow stated in greeting.

"So I hear that we are all going to be one big happy family." Ursula began, flashing a smile at Emma who returned it.

"Um… ah." Snow and James stuttered out in confusion.

"Oh sweetie you didn't tell them that I'm Henry's Aunt?" Ursula asked the Queen with an amused smirk.

"Well I haven't exactly had all the time in the world on my hands now have I?" Regina replied dryly before looking back to the others.

"Now isn't the time for reunions, I merely wanted to check in on your progress there… And see how Emma and Henry are doing." Regina said, her eyes looking to Emma, "How is our boy?"

"He's great baby. He's been spending a lot of time in your library reading. Don't worry I hid the ladder so he can't get to the dangerous stuff." Emma explained quickly, noticing the sigh of relief that came from the brunette.

"Regi here has almost mastered the transformation spell. We should be returning to our forces within the next few days." Ursula spoke up to the group, receiving a nod of agreement from Regina.

"If any development changes, to contact me Emma, all you need to do is place your hand on any one of my mirrors and concentrate." Regina explained with a smile.

"Concentrate on what?" Emma asked in confusion.

"You'll know when you try my love. Give Henry my love as well, I will be checking in again soon." Regina said with a small smile before turning back to Ursula and giving a wave of her hand, making their images disappear.

"I hate when she talks like that." Emma whined out, causing her parents to chuckle before they went back to continue their planning.

* * *

Regina and Ursula sat comfortably in front of Maleficent's large fireplace, continuing their research of the witch's books for spells for the upcoming war. She hadn't spoken to Emma in two days, both parties too busy with their tasks to take the time.

Regina had mastered the spell, after successfully enchanting Ursula and succeeding in not giving her extra tentacles.

"Regina, how many different worlds have you travelled to?" Ursula asked suddenly, looking up from a particularly old book.

"Quite a few dear, why do you ask?" Regina asked, her eyes still trained on the book in her hands, currently reading up on different poisons that can be applied to weapons.

"Did you know that there is a world where there are werewolves?" Ursula asked in awe as she scanned the page.

"Yes, we have them here as well dear." Regina replied amused.

"No these are different, they are bitten by another werewolf and at the full moon they turn into this." Ursula said, holding up the book for Regina to view.

Regina smirked as she eyed the monster before training her eyes back to her book.

"Well it seems that someone from that world made it back to the world Storybrooke is in."

"What do you mean?" Ursula asked as she flipped the pages again.

"Is there a man in there by the name of Dragulia by any chance?"

"Yes. A vampyr is what is written here."

"Seems that someone wanted to tell their stories in our world, there have been movies, only he went by Dracula and was based off of a particularly cruel Tyrant from Transylvania." Regina explained with a chuckle.

"This seems most unpleasant." Ursula commented as she continued through the pages.

Regina gave a small grunt of agreement before she shut her book and leaned back in her chair, shutting her eyes.

"Did Maleficent ever teach you her trick?" Ursula asked suddenly, making Regina chuckle.

"She did actually."

"Well why haven't you ever used it?"

"I haven't exactly had time to practice it, and the last thing people need is to see a giant dragon in the midst of the Enchanted Forest." Regina explained.

"Well you should keep it in mind, you may need it." Ursula added before pressing on, "And are you sure that Rumple was sent to a non-magical realm?"

"That is quite the odd question, but yes I am sure. Why do you ask?"

"Because there are just so many different worlds out there, what if you were off by a fraction?"

"Ursula you are not helping the weary pit you have transformed my stomach into." Regina said with a sigh.

"I just have a bad feeling." Ursula mumbled as she continued to look through the book.

"We have the dagger Ursula." Regina added, feeling at ease by having that on their side.

Ursula grunted in agreement, eyeing her friend with concern before she shook off the dark feeling around her.

* * *

"Did someone need troops?" Cora's voice flitted through the war room, drawing the Charmings and Alek's attention.

"Cora." Emma said happily before standing and jogging to her future mother-in-law. "Welcome home."

"Thank you dear." Cora replied as she gave the blonde a quick hug.

"Mind if we talk business first?" James asked as Cora approached the table, giving him a nod to proceed.

"How many troops were you able to round up?" Emma asked.

"I have approximately twelve witches in my ranks, and I was able to bring back two thousand soldiers." Cora explained as she took a seat, reaching for Regina's homemade apple cider as she spoke.

"Our total force is 52,000 troops then. Excluding the witches of course." James commented.

"How many witches?" Cora asked.

"From Trident's force we have twenty, Regina's twenty-five, and Snow's… ten." Emma stated to the older witch, making the woman turn and give Snow a curious look.

"We also have the fairies which number close to twenty." Snow spoke quickly.

"We didn't want any more Regina's running around." James explained to the older brunette, making her scoff.

"Hey, let's focus here." Emma stated, drawing the rooms attention again. "Okay so total magical force is eighty-seven."

"I know the fairies don't need trained, but what of the others?" Cora asked as she took a sip of cider.

"From Trident's ranks I think only five of them are novices, Snow and James' are quite adept, Regina's only six are novice, and then whatever in your ranks." Emma explained, making Cora nod.

"So then I am going to be in charge of training fifteen witches. Not a bad bargain." Cora mumbled before she took another swig.

"You have two weeks to train the witches, and I'm sure Regina will participate in that when she returns. I know Ursula will be heading back to finish up whatever needs done for Trident before Regina will go to her and cast the spell. After that we will begin." Emma told the room firmly before looking to Alek.

"Captain, I want you to round up the witches whose names are on this list, inform them that tomorrow morning they will begin their training with Cora." Emma told the Captain, handing him the list after Cora scribbled down the names of the ones in her rank.

"As you wish your majesty." Alek said before giving a quick bow and leaving the room.

"So how goes everything else here then?" Cora asked.

"It's going pretty good actually. We have all of the supplies lined up and ready for disbursement, the troops are ready to mobilize whenever we give the word, basically we are just waiting on the witches to be trained and then we are good to go." Emma explained.

"And Regina?" Cora asked next.

"I haven't spoken to her in two days, we've both been pretty busy, but I know she was close to mastering Ursula's spell, and they were still looking through Maleficent's books." Emma added, making Cora smile.

"She will be home soon then no doubt." Cora stated, eyeing the blonde with a smile. She could see that Emma was beginning to become weary without her fiancée at her side. She assumed Regina was facing a similar weariness at being away from the blonde and her son.

"Well, I am going to retire to bed for the evening, big day tomorrow." Cora commented before bidding the group goodnight and leaving.

Snow and Charming headed out shortly after, with Emma following behind, checking on Henry in his room before she collapsed on her own bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" Alek yelled as he banged on the door to the bedchamber, opening the door and shaking Emma from her slumber.

"What the fuck?" Emma groaned, sitting up and looking at the frazzled Captain.

"The Ogre's they're just outside of the barrier, I don't know how much longer it will be able to hold."

Emma quickly jumped from the bed, rummaging through her drawers before putting on a pair of pants and tunic.

"How is that possible? Out scouts said the Ogre's were near the lower valley! That's a three days ride away!" Emma yelled as she grabbed her sword and left the room, quickly descending the stairs and rushing into the war room where her parents and Cora were seated.

"Cora I want you to grab the most experienced witches we have, take them to the barrier and have them hold it while we rouse the troops." Emma said quickly, making Cora stand and vanish within her blue smoke.

"Alek, go and rouse the troops, get them in their armor and get them out to that barrier now!" Emma yelled to the Captain, watching him give a quick bow before turning and running from the room.

"Mom, Dad, follow me." Emma said quickly, leading them from the room, "Mom I want you to go to Henry and keep him an eye on him." Emma explained as they walked.

Her mother nodded before veering away from them, allowing James and Emma to continue down the hallways that led to the palace doors.

"Where are we going?" James asked his daughter as they exited the palace, heading straight for the stables.

"We are riding out to the barrier and making sure those Ogre's don't get through." Emma said before she looked up at the sky, "DIABLO!"

Emma yelled out, waiting a moment before her eyes caught sight of the giant black raven, currently swooping towards her.

"Yesssss." Diablo hissed out, flapping his wings just in front of Emma has his black eyes found her own.

"I need you to fly to the barrier and over, let us know how many Ogre's there are." Emma said quickly, walking from the bird and to the stable where she hopped onto her white horse.

James followed suit and they rode off just as Diablo swooped back up into the sky.

They were half way to the barrier when a puff of blue smoke appeared before them, causing them to stop abruptly as Cora appeared, completely frazzled.

"Cora!" Emma shrieked out as she tried to calm her spooked horse.

"You need to get Regina back here now." Cora said firmly, we've been trying to hold the barrier but it keeps breaking down. Someone somehow is using magic to aid the Ogre's. I need my daughter and Ursula." Cora finished before she disappeared, no doubt back to the barrier.

"Son of a bitch." Emma growled out before she looked to her dad, "Think you can handle the troops?"

"Go get Regina, I can manage." James said before he kicked the sides of his horse, taking off towards the barrier.

Emma turned her steed quickly, rushing back to the palace to get Regina.

* * *

"I can no longer stare at these pages." Regina said in a low voice, flipping the book shut and closing her eyes.

"Exhausted?" Ursula asked as she continued to scan the pages.

"Yes. And bored." Regina replied with a light laugh. She opened her eyes to see Ursula smirking at her, her face slowly falling to a frown.

"Don't worry dear, we will be back shortly and you can see your blonde Knight soon." Ursula said with a wave of her hand. Even if Regina hadn't stated how much she missed the blonde, she was certainly able to tell.

"I just want this war to be over quickly. I was finally ready for some piece and quiet." Regina stated with a sigh.

"Not to mention a happy ever after." Ursula added with a smirk.

"Yes." Regina said softly before she felt a pang in her chest, making her wince.

"Is everything alright?" Ursula asked, concerned at the display she just witnessed.

"I-." Regina started before another pang hit her, "Something is wrong with Emma."

"What?" Ursula asked in confusion, standing quickly and rushing to Regina's side.

"I just feel worry and fear." Regina explained before she stood, quickly walking from the room with Ursula on her heels as she made her way towards Maleficent's nearest mirror.

She was halfway there when she heard it.

"Regina!" Emma's voice called out, making the two women started to run towards the mirror, relief spreading through Regina's body as Emma came into view.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Regina asked quickly, stopping in front of the mirror as she took in her fiancée's disheveled appearance.

"The Ogre's are breaking through the barrier somehow."

"Is my mother-?"

"She is back and has the more experienced witches with her but she can't hold the barrier, she said someone with power is slowly knocking it down somehow. She needs you back here." Emma rushed out quickly, making Regina nod in understanding.

"If the Ogre's get through we're going to be in trouble. I'll leave for Trident straight away." Ursula said before turned and left the room, no doubt to gather books.

"I need you back here ASAP, if the Ogre's break through we are going to have the battle here first." Emma said, her eyes wide as she looked to Regina.

"I'm on my way. I need to gather the books we found and then I will be back soon my love." Regina said quickly, already making a mental checklist in her mind.

"I love you. Just hurry." Emma said, raising her hand to the glass.

Regina mimicked the action, their hands pressed together yet separated by the mirrored barrier.

"And I love you. I will." Regina answered before Emma disappeared. She quickly turned on her heel and left the room, rushing to collect her things.

* * *

Back in the dark kingdom, a figure sat up in the trees, watching with amusement as the Ogre's continued to break down the barrier.

A frazzled Cora stood on the other side, arms raised as incantation after incantations poured from her lips, slowly keeping the barrier steady,

The figure gave a dark chuckle as it watched the scene unfold.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" A voice asked from behind, making the figure crane slightly.

"Oh yes, I am quite sure. And when it does, not only will I have control of all the kingdoms, but I will also have control of Regina."

"She will never help you willingly, she is much too stubborn for that." The voice responded from behind.

"Who ever said anything about willingly?" The figure asked with a chuckle, before the eyes turned back to watch the scene, "No, she won't cooperate willingly, but I have a few tricks up my sleeve…"

The figure trailed off before giving a laugh.

"Fear not, the Evil Queen will return soon."

* * *

**A/N: Well what did you all think of this Chapter? Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 for everyone. I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing unfortunately**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

Emma paced back and forth across the room, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she waited for Regina to come back.

She heard a woosh and turned quickly, hoping to see the purple and black smoke that was Regina appear; instead, Diablo swooped into the room, perching himself on the opened window sill.

"How many?" Emma asked the raven, walking over to him.

"The forcesss are great your highnesss." Diabloe hissed out.

"How many?" Emma asked again.

"Fifty." Diablo answered, causing Emma to run her fingers through her hair anxiously.

Normally fifty wasn't such a huge number, but fifty Ogre's knocking on their door was not a good thing.

"Come on Regina." Emma muttered to herself.

Emma gave a small smile as she felt the familiar tingle of magic in the room. She spun around quickly, watching as the purple and black smoke poured into the room, slowly revealing Regina in all her glory, clad in armor.

"Where's your armor?" Regina asked as soon as the smoke dissipated, striding over to Emma and taking her into her arms.

A sigh escaped the brunette's lips as she felt at peace being close to Emma once more.

"I didn't have time to put it on and I was waiting for you to get back." Emma explained before she placed a quick kiss against Regina's cheek.

Regina gave a wave of her hand, enveloping Emma in purple mist before disappearing and leaving her standing there in her armor.

It shined brightly in the dimly lit room; a swan was carved in the middle of the breastplate, embroidered in gold with a golden crown resting on the top of its head.

Regina had the armor specially made for Emma; the armor was light in weight and color, almost white, allowing her to move as if she were wearing regular clothing. Regina had also placed enchantments over the armor, giving Emma some extra protection.

Her own armor was the exact opposite of Emma's in color; the armor was a shiny pitch black with red jewels embroidered down the sides, making the armor sparkle in the light. Her sword was attached to her hip, the blood ruby stone at the hilt dancing in the light of the room as she gave Emma a soft smile.

"Your armor fits you well. I guess I got the measurements right after all." Regina said softly, a smirk gracing her lips.

Regina's smirk faded quickly thought before she reached out to Emma and embraced her, allowing her magic to carry them to the barrier.

When they reappeared her brown eyes quickly caught the form of her mother.

"Emma I need you to rally the troops into position, get them ready." Regina said; her eyes still trained on her mother's form.

"Ready for what? You're supposed to help her with the barrier." Emma said, confusion evident in her voice.

"I'm not rebuilding it. I'm taking it down." Regina said before planting a quick kiss on Emma's lips and rushing towards her mother.

"Taking it down?" Emma asked herself in disbelief before running to rally her soldiers.

"Mother!" Regina called as she approached.

Cora backed away from the barrier, exhaustion evident on her features.

"Regina I can't keep this up." Cora panted with a frown.

"You won't have to. I'm taking it down." Regina said firmly, making her mother look at her strangely.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. These Ogre's aren't going away and Snow's forces are too far away for them to call for help. We are going on the offensive." Regina explained before turning to look at where Emma had gathered her soldiers.

She glanced back at the barrier and walked towards it, stopping as she looked up at a large Ogre, looming overhead and pounding on the barrier with force. Red sparks erupted from its hands as it made contact, the magic leaving a familiar smell in the air.

She looked at it curiously before walking back towards her troops.

"Bow before the Queen!" Alek called out to the troops. Immediately they all dropped to their knees, heads bowed as Regina stopped next to Emma.

Emma watched her fiancée intently, noticing the determined look on her face as she eyed her soldiers, eyes flitting over their forms.

"Rise." Regina commanded out, her voice loud and filling the silence that had encased them.

"When I command, you all are to have your shields raised and weapons ready. I am lowering the barrier." Regina told all of them, "We need to take to the offensive or else not only will my witches be burned out, but we will surely be over run from exhaustion." Regina finished before turning to Alek.

"Captain I want you to take fifty of your men and man the castle. Create a barrier of troops between us and the palace, just in case." Regina told the man firmly. He gave a quick nod before walking to a string of the troops and giving them instructions.

Regina's brown eyes met Emma, temporarily getting lost in green pools until she shook herself out of it.

"You stay near me." Regina said firmly, swallowing the lump of worry in her throat as Emma nodded.

She turned and looked back to her mother.

"On my mark!" Regina yelled, watching as her mother nodded to her and then the younger witches.

"Weapons raise!" She called again, unsheathing her own sword and turning her back on her troops.

Emma unsheathed her sword as well, readying herself for the onslaught.

"Now!" Regina called. The second the word left her mouth the barrier began to descend.

As soon as the last ripple gave way the Ogre's burst through with force, immediately charging forward.

"For the Queen!" One of her commanders cried out as the troops rushed forward, immediately engaging the Ogre's.

Emma watched as Regina threw a fireball directly at one of the Ogre's near by, hitting it square in the eye and dropping it before she rushed off towards another one, Emma right behind her.

A particularly large Ogre was knocking her troops over like dominos, swinging wildly every direction and causing chaos. Its' steps thundered as it ran straight for Regina and Emma.

"Move!" Regina yelled to Emma, her eyes widening when the blonde didn't move.

Regina acted quickly, running straight to Emma and grabbing on to her, knocking them towards the ground before they were enveloped in smoke, reappearing a few yards away and out of harms way.

"Emma I need you to snap out of it!" Regina hissed as she pulled Emma up, Regina quickly throwing up a barrier as one of her guards hurtled towards them.

"This isn't my world! I have never been in a battle before Regina!" Emma yelled back at the brunette.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously before she grabbed Emma's chin, forcing their faces close together.

"I am not losing you due to your complete lack of confidence in your fighting ability. I also do not have the time nor energy to keep an eye on you every second Emma. I need you to remember what I have taught you and what you have learned from Alek." Regina hissed out, eyes blazing as she pushed Emma away slightly before lowering the barrier and throwing a fireball at a nearby Ogre, changing its course of direction.

Regina disappeared in her smoke, vanishing from Emma's sight and leaving her standing alone.

She gave a frustrated growl before she rushed off towards Cora, dodging a small stampede of Ogre's as she went.

She had almost reached the witch when a foot came from nowhere, knocking her onto her back. She looked up, meeting the blind gaze of the Ogre looming overhead. Without thinking she felt her magic flare in her hand and thrust it upwards, releasing the ball of energy and striking the Ogre near the eye, making it rear back with a howl.

Emma realized quickly that her shot wasn't spot on, only stunning the brute. Relying on an old trick she took aim and hurled her sword, sending it flying at the Ogre's eyes and hitting its target.

A blood-curdling howl echoed across the battlefield as the Ogre fell backwards, landing with a thud and shaking the ground, her sword sticking out of its head.

Emma panted before walking towards the Ogre, ripping her sword from its eye socket, black ooze pouring from the wound.

"Are you alright?" She heard Cora's voice and turned, facing the witch.

"Fine." Emma answered before looking around, suddenly feeling panic, "Where's Regina?"

A loud explosion came from nearby, causing the women to turn sharply, their eyes zeroing in on Regina's figure, immersed in a swirling vortex of magic.

Her hands were raised, magic swirling in a cyclone around her and causing a loud whistle to echo across the field. A mere flick of her wrist brought the vortex down, crashing into the ground and making the loudest crack Emma had ever heard.

The Ogre's heads all raised, stilling their movements against the soldiers before they charged, straight for the vortex that Regina had created.

Emma ran forward, rushing to Regina's aid before she found herself lying flat on her back.

She stood quickly and tried once more but barely caught Regina's movement; her hand gesturing to Emma and making the blonde fall onto her back once more. Her eyes widened as she watched the Ogre's reach Regina, her form disappearing from sight before a chorus of howls was released into the night.

"Archers!" Regina's voice called out, emerging from the chaos and walking some paces away, "Take your aim!"

Regina's hand was still raised, her eyes swirls of purple and crackles of the magic radiating around her body, catching the blood red jewels as they flashed.

"Fire!" Regina cried as a wave of arrows was released into the vortex that currently held half of the Ogre's.

Emma turned and looked at the rest of the troops, watching as they continued to fight the remaining Ogre's, dropping them quickly as more of them ganged up on the brutes.

Emma's gaze flickered back to the vortex, all but one Ogre remained and Regina dropped her hand, releasing the vortex and the brute.

She watched Regina's lip curl into a snarl before a fireball graced her hand, her eyes still flashed purple as she released the ball, hurling it at the Ogre and stunning it before she unsheathed her sword once more.

She walked briskly, nearing the creature before she threw her sword, guiding it with magic to the Ogre's eyes and piercing it quickly, knocking it to the ground.

Silence encased the field as the last Ogre fell.

"Get that barrier back up!" Regina yelled out; walking towards the fallen creature and placing her foot on the side of its head, bracing herself as she pulled the sword from its eye socket.

"Regina!" Emma called, running towards her fiancée to check and make sure she was okay.

Regina turned to face the blonde, a frown gracing her features when she looked down and saw the smears of black Ogre blood on Emma's shining armor.

"Baby, are you alright?" Emma asked softly, reaching a hand up to cup the Queen's cheek.

The brunette turned her head away, refusing the contact with the hand before walking past Emma and towards her mother at the barrier.

"Do you need help?" Regina asked, her voice sounding hollow.

Cora eyed her daughter with a frown before nodding.

"Not too much, I don't want you fainting." Cora said softly before mother and daughter joined hands, raising their free ones and chanting incantations, immediately beginning the repairs on the barrier.

The process was quick with the help of the two powerful witches and minor ones, while the soldiers began lighting the Ogre's bodies on fire, disposing of them and their smell.

The barrier crackled with blue light before disappearing, invisibly protecting the kingdom once more. Regina released her mother's hand and swayed on her feet, needing to get to her bed and soon, or else she would faint right there.

"Emma!" Cora called to the blonde, watching her run to them with a frown on her face. "Magic yourself and Regina back to the castle, get her to a bed, she's about to faint."

Emma's brow knitted in worry before she nodded and wrapped her arms around her fiancée. The white smoke encased them and left Regina feeling lightheaded at the contact with Emma.

Her eyes were shut and didn't open until she felt cold air on her skin, Emma having stripped her of her armor already.

She fell back onto the bed, exhaustion taking a hold of her body as Emma guided her underneath the covers, quickly crawling in beside her and wrapping her in her arms, their bare skin touching and sending a shiver up both bodies.

Regina's eyes fluttered open and fixed on Emma's worried gaze.

"I'm sorry." She muttered out before blackness took over her world.

* * *

"Is she still sleeping?" Snow asked as her daughter entered the dining hall; James and Henry immediately stopped their eating while Cora looked on worriedly from behind her glass.

"Yeah she's still out." Emma replied, voice shaking with worry as she spoke.

"She will be fine Emma." Cora spoke up, "She used a lot of magic, and I mean _a lot_ in a short amount of time. Her body isn't used to it yet and just needs time to recoup. She'll be awake before dinner."

Emma nodded before she sat down, eyeing the lunch that was placed in front of her.

"As a side note we received word from Ursula, Trident's troops are ready to move the second we need as well as our own. Snow and I are going to head back to our kingdom as soon as Regina wakes." James said to the table.

"Is mom gonna be alright?" Henry asked Emma, a small frown gracing his face as he met his mother's worried glance.

"She'll be fine Henry. Your mom is super tough and a total badass." Emma replied with a smile, making Henry beam at his Ma.

"Mom, Dad, I want Henry to go back to the White Kingdom with you." Emma said, tearing her gaze from Henry to look at her parents.

"Emma?" Snow asked in confusion.

"Henry will be safer there than here, have the dwarves look after him. Just keep him away from the battle." Emma replied sternly, her hand coming up to rest on Henry's shoulder. "Kid, go pack your things, when your mom wakes up you can check on her but then you gotta go with your grandparents okay?"

Henry gave a frown but nodded regardless, he began eating his food with less gusto now.

They continued with their meals and planning, going over last minute strategies and discussing how many soldiers they had lost last night.

"How many are we down?" Emma asked her father as she sipped her drink.

"One hundred."

"Basically two per Ogre." Cora muttered with a sigh, "Seems my daughters curse broke the barrier that had been created by Rumple, hence the reason they returned."

"Barrier?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Oh yes dear. Remember, Rumple stopped the Ogre War the first time around after he became the Dark One… that was over three hundred years ago. He created a barrier that kept them separated in case they decided to break the treaty. I am assuming that when Regina cast her curse it effectively destroyed that barrier." Cora explained.

"So what happens when we drive the Ogre's out?" Emma asked, her eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"We will have to put a barrier back up." Cora said simply before sighing, "Which is going to be a hard task. Regina is very powerful, but to create a barrier of that size is going to take more than just her and I."

"Ursula?" Emma suggested.

"Yes we will need her help as well. Hopefully that will be enough for the barrier." Cora finished, sitting back in her chair and shutting her eyes briefly.

Emma was about to speak when she heard a loud commotion coming from the hallways.

"Your majesty you should rest!" A guard called out, making Emma jump up in her chair.

"I have had enough rest! Where are they?!" Regina's voice demanded out before she rounded the corner at a fast pace, hair wild and tousled and tears streaming down her face.

Her eyes scanned the room, quickly zeroing in on Emma and Henry.

"Mom!" Henry called happily as he hopped from his chair. In a flash Regina was upon both of them, pulling them into a bone-crushing hug.

"You're both okay." Regina whimpered out against Emma's neck, her hand clutching Henry's shoulders tightly.

"Baby of course we are. What's wrong? What happened?" Emma whispered against her fiancées ear, tightening her embrace on the brunette.

She felt her shudder against her and clutch tighter.

"I will tell you later." Regina whispered to Emma, voice hoarse from crying.

* * *

"_Fancy seeing you here." The voice whispered in Regina's ear. She couldn't see anything; blackness covered her sight, leaving her blind. _

_But that voice, something about that voice was familiar._

"_Who are you?" Regina demanded._

"_Oh. In due time you will know." The voice replied._

"_What do you want? And how did you invade my mind?" Regina demanded, her voice laced with venom. She always kept her mind well shielded._

"_You're so weak from using so much magic, there was none left to shield your mind. Come now, you must have realized that." The voice replied with a laugh._

_Regina felt herself clench with anger at that laugh. She knew that laugh, but couldn't place it; something was so off about it._

"_What do you want?" Regina asked, her teeth clenching as she spoke._

"_I want you to suffer." The voice replied before the room suddenly turned bright, revealing her Emma lying on the floor, bruised and broken._

"_Regina." Emma croaked out, tears in her eyes and blood oozing from the corner of her mouth._

"_Emma!" Regina cried out, immediately dropping to her knees and crawling to her fiancée, reaching out a hand to soothe her._

_Her hand passed through, touching the floor instead. Regina's forehead creased in confusion when she realized Emma was looking past her and not at her._

_She turned to see whom she was focusing on, and gasped aloud when she saw herself standing there in one of her more revealing Evil Queen dresses._

_Her hair was in an elegant up do with her makeup dark and sultry, her blood red lips curled up in a wicked smile._

"_What's the matter? Is the poor saviour hurting?" The Queen teased in a child like voice before a wicked laugh escaped her lips._

_Regina watched on in horror as her Evil Queen self advanced, strides predatory as her eyes swirled with purple._

"_You have been nothing but a thorn in my side." The Queen said with a snarl before crouching down to look at Emma._

"_Regina, baby… this isn't you." Emma pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion, "Don't do this!"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Queen cried before slapping the blonde, making Emma hiss out in pain. Regina let out a gasp of horror and attempted to tackle herself, falling straight through once more._

"_I am not your 'baby'. I am nothing to you but your destruction." The Queen seethed out._

"_Think about our son!" Emma cried, sitting up to be closer to Regina._

_The Queen's expression faltered for a minute before an evil smirk graced her features once more._

"_I have no son." The Queen stated simply, "Enough talk saviour, its time you met your end." _

_The Queen's hand plunged into Emma's chest, roughly pulling out her glowing white heart and cradling it in her hand._

"_Regina please! Don't leave Henry alone!" Emma pleaded out through gasps of pain._

"_I have no son!" The Queen yelled angrily, "And I have no love for you!" _

_The Queen squeezed the heart, making Emma cry out in pain before she crushed it completely, allowing the dust to slip through her fingers._

"_EMMA!" Regina cried out, hovering over the blonde's lifeless body. "No no no no." Regina cried, sobs beginning to wrack her body as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth._

_The Queen let out a victorious laugh before turning and strutting away, leaving Regina alone with her fiancées lifeless body._

_The room suddenly went black once more; Regina's sobs echoing throughout the dark._

"_Like what you saw?" The voice asked, a smirk evident even though she couldn't see it._

"_WHO ARE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" Regina yelled out angrily._

"_Oh, all in due time Regina."_

"_What was that? A figment of your imagination in the hopes that it will break me? Is that your plan? To torture me to insanity?" Regina seethed out, the tears still hot on her face._

"_Oh no. Not at all. That, Regina, was your future." The voice answered, leaving Regina speechless, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"_

"_That is not my future." _

"_Oh, but it is. And it's pointless to try and out run in. What you saw, _was_ the future, make no mistake." The voice answered, sounding farther away._

"_It won't happen! I won't allow it!" Regina yelled, her body feeling heavy._

"_It'll happen. You can't run from your future." The voice answered before disappearing._

_**Regina shot up in bed, sweat pouring down her face and mixing with her tears. She looked about her room, and upon not finding Emma lying next to her she quickly hopped from the bed and grabbed her black silk rob, throwing it on her body quickly and rushing from the room on shaky legs.**_

_**She ran quickly, all but stumbling down the corridors.**_

"_**Your majesty you should rest!" A guard called to her, but she kept going.**_

* * *

"Baby what happened?" Emma asked softly as she shut the doors to their bedroom, her eyes trained on her fiancée who was currently sitting on the bed.

They had just bid farewell to Snow, James, and Henry. Regina took some convincing on the idea, but after Emma assured her it would be best for his safety to go with them while they organized, she reluctantly agreed.

Now the brunette sat on the end of their Queen sized bed, staring blankly ahead of her.

Of course Emma was worried about the display she had witnessed from Regina just a little while ago, but she was also concerned about the brunette's behavior last night on the battlefield when she tried to soothe her. The sting she felt when Regina ignored her still lurked in the back of her mind, but she pushed it down as she made her way to the brunette, sitting down next to her and taking her hands in her own.

Regina met Emma's gaze when their hands clasped, her brown eyes locking onto green.

"I'm sorry about last night." Regina started softly, her eyes searched Emma's as she spoke, "It's not that I didn't want your comfort, I just… I saw the blood on your armor and I realized how easily I could lose you and I just…"

"You closed off." Emma finished for her, nodding in understanding.

"You know I have never been good with vulnerability… not since you anyways." Regina said with a small smile, "With you I can be vulnerable… it's just being here in this land again, a place that holds such harsh memories… a land that I had lost everything in, it makes me feel like I need to harden myself once more. Especially since I am a Queen again."

Emma nodded in understanding and gave Regina's hands a light squeeze, making the brunette smile softly.

"I understand but… Gina I love you. We are safe with each other, nothing can hurt us okay?" Emma said with a bright smile.

Her smile quickly faded though when she saw the dark expression fall over Regina's face.

"I'm not so sure." Regina muttered.

She felt a pang in her chest and realized it wasn't her own pain she felt, but Emma's at her words. Her brown eyes quickly met Emma's green ones once more and she pulled the blonde close to her.

"I had a vision." Regina started, a hand resting on Emma's cheek in a comforting manner.

"When?"

"While I slept. I always have my mind protected by magic. Always. But because of using so much of it last night, my mental shield was vulnerable and someone broke through."

"Someone invaded your mind?" Emma asked, an expression of horror on her face as she looked to her fiancée.

Regina nodded before continuing, "I know the voice Emma. It's so familiar but… so different that I can't place it. It showed me a vision of my future and-."

She cut herself off, a choking sob coming up through her throat. Emma pulled her closer, running a soothing hand through Regina's long hair as she held her.

"What happened?"

"You were lying on the floor, hurt and bleeding. I rushed to you but you couldn't see or hear me and…" Regina trailed off briefly, calming her breathing, "You looked right past me and when I turned around I was standing there, the Evil Queen once more. You called me baby and I got angry saying I was no such thing to you and that I didn't have a son and that I had no love for you."

Emma listened intently, still rubbing soothing strokes over the brunette's back.

"I grew angry and I ripped your heart out." Regina said quietly before she tensed in Emma's arms.

Silence engulfed them briefly as Regina tried to slow her breathing once more.

"I crushed your heart to dust." Regina whispered. She turned her head to look up into Emma's concerned eyes.

"It wasn't real."

"It will be though Emma."

"You can _always_ change the future. You won't hurt me. You and I are each others true loves and _no one _and _nothing, _can or will hurt us." Emma said firmly before planting a sweet kiss on Regina's lips.

"I hope you're right my love."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try and get Chap 6 up as soon as I can. School is getting demanding though so it might be a tiny bit of a wait for everyone. **

**Don't forget to review, and thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6 is now up and I hope it is to everyone's liking.**

**I will try and get chapter 7 up as quickly as possible. I apologize for the delay with this story. Lots of essays to work on at school.**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged.**

* * *

Emma sat comfortably on her horse as they moved at a quick pace. Regina was currently off with Ursula casting the spell on Trident's troops while Emma was in charge of leading their own soldiers to the lower valley. Snow and Charming should be on their way as well, a bit of a longer journey for themselves than Emma, but she didn't mind.

They marched quietly, well as quietly as you can with an army of twenty thousand behind you. Emma would be lying if she said that she wasn't completely nervous about this entire thing.

"Are you alright dear?" Cora asked, looking at her daughter-in-law to be with a worried expression.

"Just nervous." Emma answered honestly and gave a forced smile, their eyes meeting briefly before Emma looked back at the path ahead of them.

"She's fine." Cora said softly, making Emma's head whip to look at Cora.

"How'd you-?"

"Dear I know how you and Regina act whilst separated." Cora answered with a chuckle, "You miss her and I know she misses you, and being that we are marching to battle surely isn't helping either of your nerves."

Emma nodded in agreement.

"She will be back with us in no time. Once she completes the spell with Ursula she will be back here soon." Cora finished with a smile, hoping that her reassurance was enough to put the blonde at ease.

"I know. I just worry about her. Especially after the incident the other night." Emma admitted quietly.

Cora's lips pursed thoughtfully.

"Regina clearly knows this person somehow but she is unable to pinpoint who and how. Whatever she has done it must have been quite the blow to the face." Cora replied in agreement.

"Do you think we are in any danger from this person?" Emma asked, still looking straight ahead.

"I believe that we should all be on our guard." Cora answered after a moment, "Someone was helping those Ogre's break through our barrier the other night, and someone wants Regina to suffer. We may not be in any immediate danger right now, but I do believe we should watch our backs, _especially _you." Cora finished.

Emma nodded in agreement, she knew that whoever wanted to hurt Regina beyond repair would try to come after her, and she wouldn't let that happen.

"How long does this spell take?" Emma asked after a brief interval of silence, her bottom lip protruding some as she asked the older woman next to her.

Cora let out a hearty laugh and looked to the blonde, a bright smile on her face.

"A while dear. But don't worry, time will fly."

* * *

"Ursula, how much longer is this going to take?" Regina asked irritably, her foot tapping the ground and her arms crossed as she waited for the next batch of troops to poke their heads out of the water.

"Not much longer sweet cakes!" Ursula replied with a huff, making Regina purse her lips and roll her eyes as Ursula floated in the water.

"Finally." Regina muttered to herself as she watched the next wave of troops appear from the water. She moved to the edge and she and Ursula raised their hands, beginning the chant in unison, creating a thick green smoke to swirl above the heads of the troops before crashing down into them.

The smoke lifted the hundred some soldiers into the air, swirling around their bodies and making their tail fins disappear and long legs take their place.

They floated back to the water slowly, gently being let go by the smoke as they swam forward and exited the water, their armor shining in the sunlight as they marched past Regina and Ursula.

Regina raised a tan hand to her face, wiping the sweat off of her brow before she looked to her companion.

"Was that the last of them?"

"Indeed Regi." Ursula replied, letting out a relieved sigh, "Let's just hope this spell holds up."

"Yes. We wouldn't want a pile of fish lying around now would we?" Regina replied, a smirk tugging at the corners of her lips as Ursula looked at her with an expression of horror.

"That wasn't very nice." Ursula replied with a smile, making Regina return the look and chuckle lightly.

"I should be getting back to my troops. We should be arriving in the lower valley by nightfall." Regina told her friend as they walked together.

Ursula had on a pair of leather pants, hugging her curves as her purple and black armor covered the top of her body, her short hair was slicked back and wispy and a sword sat on her side. She flashed Regina a toothy grin, making the brunette arch an eyebrow in response.

"You just want to get back to Emma, you love birds don't do well separated."

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and she felt a cold feeling settle in her chest. Ursula's smile quickly faded and a look of concern replaced it as she looked at her friend.

"Did something happen?" Ursula asked.

"After the battle the other night, I was weakened from the amount of magic I had used. Normally I have more than enough to keep my mind shielded from intruders but…" She trailed off, her brown orbs finally turning up to meet Ursula's.

"Who Regi?" Ursula asked, her voice low.

"I don't know. Well I think I do, I mean." Regina stopped and let out a frustrated sigh, "This person sounded so familiar but it's almost like a memory that you can't remember, so close yet so far away. I feel as if I know this person but…"

"You just can't place them." Ursula finished, nodding in understanding.

"Yes. Clearly I have wronged this person in some way since they felt the need to invade my mind and make me suffer." Regina growled out angrily, she gave a cold laugh, "But then again whom haven't I wronged in my lifetime."

Ursula urged Regina to tell her what happened, and Regina begrudgingly agreed, telling Ursula everything about the vision she had received from this person that spoke of her future.

Ursula's facial expression was dark as she contemplated the information Regina had given her.

"Regina, visions of the future are something to be heeded."

"I am well aware. Which is why this vision is so disturbing to me, Ursula I can't lose Emma and I can't become the Evil Queen again. I don't want it." Regina replied with a sigh.

"I am well aware darling, you can always change the course of your future but I think it would be best if you stay on your guard." Ursula stated firmly.

"Which is why I need to get back to Emma." Regina replied, shifting from one foot to the other as she looked around Trident's camp.

"You keep her safe, keep both of you safe." Ursula said with a small smile before she gave Regina a hug, "Go to your fiancée and I will see you tomorrow on the battlefield."

Regina nodded in agreement before she waved her hands, her purple and black smoke shielding her eyes from sight as she was transported to Emma.

* * *

"Regina's coming." Emma stated out of the blue.

"I feel it too." Cora replied. The air always crackled before someone arrived with magic, each person's energy vibe giving off something different in order to distinguish.

Up ahead of the path the swirl of smoke appeared, spinning like a mini tornado before dissipating and revealing Regina in all of her glorious armor. Her brown orbs found Emma immediately and she strutted forward, never breaking eye contact with the blonde as Alek released the reigns to her own steed in her grasp.

She made quick work of mounting her horse and pulled it into step next to Emma's.

"I was wondering when you would be back." Emma said softly to the brunette, a soft smile playing on her lips as she looked to her fiancée.

"I couldn't wait to come back and be at your side." Regina replied honestly, offering her own smile to Emma before she looked to her and her mother, "The spell has been cast and Trident's troops are ready for battle. They will be arriving at the lower valley prior to us. I briefly checked in with Snow and Charming on my way here, they are about the same distance away as we are."

"So we should all be there by tonight then?" Cora asked her daughter.

"Yes." Regina replied easily before looking ahead.

Her mind had been so preoccupied with her vision that conversation between herself and Emma had been lacking. She didn't know what to say to Emma to try and make the blonde understand that this was very serious business, and Emma didn't know what else to say to reassure Regina that they would be safe.

They settled for their actions instead, making love until the early morning each night since the vision, showering each other with love and kisses and soft touches that held promises.

The golden glow of their lovemaking brightening the room each time they crested and broke, holding tight to each other as if they would slip away.

Regina had clung to Emma like a rag doll each night when they would go to sleep, staying that way through the night with her arms wrapped around the blonde and her face firmly tucked the valley of her neck.

And Emma would hold her tight, whispering words of reassurance until Regina's breathing evened out and she drifted off to a peaceful slumber. They would wake up, still wrapped up in each other's arms, a comforting reminder that neither had disappeared during their sleep.

"Your majesty." Regina jerked with a start, being brought out from her reverie to look to her Captain.

"Yes Alek?" Regina asked, straightening her position on her horse.

"The encampment is just over this ridge." Alek stated, his horse falling into step with the Queen's.

"Take a small squadron of your men and take a look, make sure we won't be facing any trouble." Regina instructed, watching as Alek took a group of ten with him to check ahead.

"You okay baby?" Emma asked softly, making the brunette turn to look at her. Their eyes met and Regina gave a sad smile.

"I'm fine dear." Regina replied, her heart clenching as she lied to her fiancée. She knew Emma felt her pain and recognized the lie, but instead Emma nodded; content to put off the conversation until later.

"I wonder if Snow and Charming have arrived with their army yet." Cora wondered aloud, hoping to get the girls minds off of any dark possibilities.

"If they are not here yet they should be arriving soon." Regina replied, watching ahead as Alek and his group returned.

"The passage is safe your majesty." Alek stated.

* * *

Regina slowly sat down in her chair behind the desk in front of her, the war plan spread out across the table, allowing her to examine it once more tonight before they would engage in battle tomorrow.

Emma was busy keeping an eye out for the arrival of Snow and Charming. Ursula had already arrived with Trident and his troops and were currently station just across the way.

Regina let out a sigh as she looked at the map, she heard the flap of her tent open but didn't bother to look up, thinking that it was just Alek coming to check in and give a report on the troops.

"Yes?" Regina asked, her eyes still trained on the map in front of her.

"Hard at work I see." Snow said with a smile, making Regina's eyes look up quickly, a tiny smile breaking out on her face.

"Snow. I am glad to see that you arrived safely." Regina said, "Please sit." She gestured to the chair next to her and Snow took her seat.

"I take it you have everything ready?" Snow asked seriously, receiving a nod from Regina.

"I do."

"Have you informed Ursula?"

"I have." Regina answered as she sat back in her chair with a sigh.

"You seem tired. I know you have been planning a war and everything but… Regina is everything alright?" Snow asked, her voice laced with concern as she looked to the brunette.

For a moment Regina considered answering honestly and telling the smaller brunette what had transpired. After all, their relationship had gradually gone from toleration to an actual friendship.

But the last thing she wanted to do was worry Snow, and most importantly; she didn't want Snow to fear for her daughter's safety.

So Regina did what she did best, she forced a weary smile on her face and nodded.

"I'm fine dear, just tired from all the planning and I enacted the spell on Trident's troops earlier today. Magic takes a lot out of you."

Snow nodded in agreement, thinking back on the events that had transpired just a few days ago with the Ogre's.

She knew there was more to the story but decided to not press the issue any further. After all, if Regina wanted her to know she would say something, but instead the older brunette sat and gave a tight smile.

"I don't want to keep you, I'm sure you'd very much like to rest. I just wanted to check in on you and let you know our troops had arrived." Snow said softly.

"Thank you. You should rest as well. Tomorrow will be a big day." Regina stated.

Snow nodded in agreement before standing and heading to exit the room.

"Regina… I know you will watch out for Emma." Snow said, turning to face Regina.

"Of course I will." Regina replied firmly, she would be damned that anything would happen to the blonde.

"Good… Just-. Let her watch out for you as well." Snow said before she exited the tent.

Regina let out another sigh and glanced over at her and Emma's armor, which was standing in the corner of the tent. The armor was the perfect yin and yang to each other, much like Regina was to Emma.

The thought made her smile; she was drawn from her thoughts when the flap of the tent opened once more. This time Emma entered, a tired smile on her face.

"Hey." Emma said softly, making a small smile appear on Regina's face before she stood and walked over to the blonde, wrapping her in her arms.

"I'm sorry I have been short with you it is just-."

"Shh it's alright. I know babe." Emma replied, placing a soft kiss against Regina's lips.

"I don't want to sleep." Regina said.

"You need to though. Tomorrow is huge and I know you're afraid of something happening but baby you have _got_ to get some rest." Emma breathed out, one hand coming up to cup Regina's cheek and give it a soft stroke with the pad of her thumb.

Regina nodded in agreement before allowing Emma to lead her back to the bed and lay her down, quickly climbing in behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. So much dear."

* * *

"Your majesties!" Alek's voice boomed out as he flew into the tent, quickly waking Regina and Emma from their surprisingly peaceful slumber.

"Captain?" Regina asked, bolting straight up in bed, her eyes immediately falling on the man.

"The Ogre's are here. Somehow they knew. They've taken us by surprise and we are losing people fast. Quickly, we must hurry." Alek explained as the women hopped from the bed, Regina magicking their armor on their bodies as well as their weapons.

"Emma go with Alek and get the troops rounded up, be careful. I'm going to my mother and Ursula." Regina said hurriedly before kissing Emma quickly and then disappearing.

"This way your highness." Alek said as Emma followed the man from the tent and into the chaos.

The soldiers were scrambling to put the armor on their bodies and grab their weapons as the Ogre's continued to plow through the camp.

"This is gonna be a problem." Emma said to Alek, "we need witches to get some sort of barrier up to at least buy us some time!"

Emma had just turned around when she saw the flash of light as a strong magical wave passed through them and straight at the Ogre's, hitting them and pushing them back and away from the encampment.

Seems Regina was already on top of that.

"Well that was good timing." Emma muttered to Alek before they continued to round their troops.

"I need archers positioned on top of the ridges this instant!" Regina yelled out as she marched through the camp, giving her officer's orders as they scrambled to comply.

"Regina this barrier isn't going to hold for long." Ursula pointed out as she walked next to her friend.

"I am well aware of that fact dear." Regina said irritably.

Ursula merely chuckled, having forgotten just how irritable Regina got during wartime.

"I said get those archers on the ridges NOW!" Regina yelled out, watching as a large force began moving from the camp, "I'm surrounded by idiots." She muttered as they continued to walk.

"Where do you want the witches positioned?" Ursula asked, ready to round up her portion of the forces.

"Half get sent along with the archers in order to create barriers for protection. The remainder will stay on the battlefield." Regina explained, rounding the corner of the camp and heading straight for a little ridge that stood a little higher than the camp.

Regina stepped up on top of the ridge and allowed a burst of magic crackle in the air, her universal signal to her troops that she was to speak to all of them.

Trident and Snow's troops looked on in confusion at the signal, but quickly adapted; ready to listen to what the Queen had to say.

"Any and all archers are to be positioned along the ridges surrounding the valley. Half of the witches will accompany them, I suggest you all get a move on." Regina's voice boomed out, her eyes following Ursula as she rounded her portion and her mother take care of hers.

"I know that we were taken by surprise, how I do not know. But I do know that we will have the upper hand, I won't accept anything less than that. Commanders prepare your squadrons. Ursula and I will be taking down the barrier and when that happens it is time to attack."

Regina paused, her dark eyes searching the sea of troops and finally falling on the blonde that stood in the front, green eyes staring at her intently. Their eyes locked and Regina felt a surge of strength enter her body, causing a confident smirk to appear on her face.

"It is time to take our land back! For the Enchanted Forest!" Regina cried out, receiving a wave of chants in return, filled with bloodlust and enthusiasm.

"Commanders, gather your troops!" Regina called out as she stepped down from the ridge, walking straight to Emma.

"Quite a speech your majesty." Emma said with a grin as she looked to Regina.

The brunette couldn't help but crack a smile before her expression grew serious again.

"Try to stay near me okay? I want you in eye sight." Regina said seriously, which Emma nodded in agreement to.

"Ready to take down the barrier?" Ursula asked walking up to Regina.

The Queen nodded her head and once she doubled check to make sure everyone was ready, they began lowering it.

The second the shield was down the Ogre's charged, running straight into the throng of soldiers.

Blood began to flow quickly, a mixture of deep red and black, as it caught the morning light.

Regina and Emma took off in the same direction, Regina knocking the nearest Ogre to the ground with her magic while Emma pounced, stabbing it in the eye and moving on to the next.

They worked as a team and it was proving to be quite effective as they took down Ogre after Ogre.

"Emma move!" Regina yelled out, throwing her hand at Emma and tossing the blonde out of the way of an incoming Ogre running at full force.

Emma hit the ground hard and when she looked up Regina was nowhere to be seen.

"REGINA!" Emma yelled out, her eyes frantically glancing around the battlefield before she felt the crackle of magic and watched the smoke appear.

Regina launched a bolt of magic at the Ogre, hitting it in the eye and making it stagger until it lost it's footing and toppled. Regina made quick work of it, pulling her sword from its eyes before rushing to Emma and helping her up.

"Don't scare me like that." Emma said quickly before they moved off together again.

"Regina!" They heard the yell come from a short distance away, almost inaudible over the clinking and clanging of the war around them.

"Stay here!" Regina yelled to Emma before she took off in the direction the voice came from.

Emma managed to take on another Ogre on her own, her eyes glancing in Regina's direction where she was helping her mother with a few brutes. They danced in and out of the air, throwing blows where they could before dropping the Ogre's.

A look to her left gave her a view of Ursula, equally battling an Ogre and using her magic to take down the foe.

A loud roar tore Emma's attention from the battle and her eyes found a mountain of flesh running straight for her. She braced her sword and charged head on at the Ogre, side stepping just in time and swiping her sword at its leg, cutting a tendon and making the brute howl in pain.

She spun around quickly and slashed again, slicing a neighboring tendon and making the Ogre fall to the ground on its stomach. She hopped onto its back and raised her sword above her head, the blade catching the light of the sun as it descended into the skull beneath her.

Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding as she pulled her sword from the Ogre, a grimace gracing her face as she eyed the black ooze.

"Regina I have to check on the witches!" Cora yelled over the battle, her daughter nodded in agreement before Cora disappeared from sight.

Regina hurled her sword at the incoming Ogre, striking it in the eye and dropping it. She walked to it quickly, and began pulling her sword from its head, never seeing the figure that was walking towards her.

Ursula barrel rolled out of the way of the falling Ogre, a grunt escaping her lips as she pulled herself up.

She looked to her right and her eyes landed on Emma, pulling a sword from the skull of a fallen Ogre and she gave a proud smirk.

She glanced beyond Emma and found Regina, walking to her own fallen Ogre to retrieve her sword.

That's when she saw it.

The cloak of blood red danced in the sun and shone brightly on the battlefield. Her eyes met the wearer of the cloak, the yellow tint glowing beneath the dark hood and she felt her breath catch in her throat.

It's eyes turned from her and trained on Regina, unsuspecting to who lurked behind her.

"EMMA!" Ursula screamed out, drawing the blonde's attention from her kill. The worry and alarm in Ursula's eyes made Emma's widen in panic and she quickly turned around to look for Regina.

Her vision just caught the flash of red and her fiancée before a large Ogre blocked her view, engaging in battle with some of her soldiers.

"Regina!" Emma cried, running straight across the battlefield as fast as she could go, but when she rounded the Ogre, Regina was gone.

She looked around frantically, her eyes searching for the blood red cloak but finding nothing.

She felt pain in her chest and worry as she continued to search. Ursula appeared at her side, equally as flustered and worried as she was.

"Where did she go?" Emma asked, her voice cracking with worry.

"I-." Ursula paused and continued to search, "I didn't see."

Emma felt a feeling of dread enter her stomach and then suddenly everything became cold.

* * *

Regina awoke on the outskirts of the battle, deep in the woods from what she could tell.

She was lying on the forest floor, her sword still at her side. All she remembered was the feeling of magic enter her system and seeing Emma's look of panic before everything went black.

_Emma!_ Regina thought frantically, jumping to her feet and swaying a moment.

"Easy now. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself now would we?" The voice said, causing Regina to whip around.

"You. You're the one from my vision." Regina stated, her voice firm.

"Indeed I am." The voice replied with a cackle that was all too familiar.

"I know you." Regina said, a hint of confusion in her voice as she eyed the blood red cloak.

"Oh yes. Very well might I add." The voice replied.

Dark hands reached up to the hood of the cloak and slowly pulled it back, revealing the wearers face.

Regina felt the dread enter her stomach as she looked on the wearer.

"Not you."

* * *

**A/N: Things are about to get very interesting.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. **

**I will update as soon as I can.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I didn't wanna keep you guys hanging for too long, plus I love where this story is heading.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I do not own any characters, quotes, etc.**

**Seven Devils lyrics by Florence and the Machine are used here.**

**Please review!**

"_Seven devils all around you  
Seven devils in your house  
See I was dead when I woke up this morning,  
And I'll be dead before the day is done  
Before the day is done_

_And now all your love will be exorcised_  
_And we will find your sayings to be paradox_  
_And it's an even sum_  
_It's a melody_  
_It's a battle cry_  
_It's a symphony"_

* * *

_Regina felt the dread enter her stomach as she looked on the wearer. _

"_Not you." _

"Oh yes dearie. Allow me to properly re-introduce myself. You know, for old times sake." The man said with a cackle before dipping into a deep bow.

"Rumplestiltskin." He finished with a flourish.

"You were supposed to be sent to a non-magical realm." Regina said firmly, desperately trying to keep the waiver out of her voice.

"Oh well, that's the funny thing about magical hats dearie." Rumple said with a giggle, "They don't always work out how we want them to."

Regina's eyes narrowed.

"You see, your calculations were a little off." Rumple finished with a waggle of his finger.

"What do you want you twisted little imp?" Regina seethed out.

"Oh dearie. I think we both know."

"You're different." Regina said suddenly. She had been taking in his appearance for a while and things were slightly off. His eyes were yellower, more crazed, and his voice…

"Yes well, pat yourself on the back dearie because the world I was transported to wasn't all happy endings and butterflies." Rumple deadpanned.

"You've gone insane." Regina stated.

"You have no idea." He replied, offering up a toothy grin.

"You won't harm anyone I care for Rumple." Regina growled out, a fireball appearing in her hand as she eyed the man.

"Oh no dearie. You're right. I won't." Rumplestiltskin replied seriously.

Regina faltered, allowing the fireball to distinguish. An eerie smile crept up Rumple's face.

"But you will."

Regina's eyes widened, he had gotten so much faster. She barely had time to blink before he was in front of her and his hand was in her chest, clutching her heart.

"Agghhhh." Regina groaned out, her vision faltering as Rumple squeezed her heart.

"Now listen here dearie and listen carefully. It is going to be so much more satisfying to me… to have you destroy your own life." Rumple said, his grip on her heart tightening and making her whimper.

Her eyes widened at what he was implying.

"You're going to control me to kill Emma." Regina stated through gritted teeth.

Rumple let out a cruel laugh.

"Oh no dearie! Where's the fun in that?" He smiled, "You see I found this little spell in the world you banished me to. You see what it does is, the person this… curse is thrown on, completely obliterates their memory. Well, whatever the caster wants them to forget anyways. So as far as you will know when I am done with you, is that you cast your curse, but after Emma broke it, you were all sent back here."

"You forget Rumple, I was in love with Emma before that." Regina groaned out.

Rumple laughed, tossing his head back before he looked back to her, pulling her closer.

"I can also curse your feelings dearie, and yes, even True Love. So as far as you will know, you will remember what I just told you, but you'll have all the feelings of hatred you had for her when she first arrived." Rumple explained.

Regina's eyes widened and Rumple cackled at the fearful expression on her face.

"Did I mention that you won't remember Henry as well?"

"No, Rumple please."

"Quiet!" He yelled, squeezing her heart tighter and making her shudder. "I think you're missing the point dearie. I want you to _suffer_. You will go without your True Love, without your son, you _will_ be the Evil Queen once more. I will leave you stewing in your hatred of Snow White and Prince Charming after what they did to your life. You will remember _nothing_ of love or importance. And I will use that to my advantage."

"It's a fate worse than death." Regina breathed out, her eyes shutting tight.

"Oh yes dearie, it most certainly is." Rumple smiled, loosening his grip on her heart a little, "Now, let me work my magic."

* * *

"I have to find her!" Emma growled at her mother.

The majority of the Ogre's forces were defeated but the battle still waged on. Emma quickly ducked in and out and around soldiers and Ogre's, not even knowing where she was going; she just had to find Regina.

"Emma there is a war happening! Regina is powerful, she can take care of herself!" Snow called as she chased after her daughter, Ursula following close behind.

"Snow I don't think you realize how serious this is." Ursula stated in disbelief as they kept up with Emma.

"Emma please!" Snow begged, causing the blonde to whip around.

"My fiancée was taken in the middle of a war!" Emma cried out in frustration, "I have to-." Her voice cut off and she fell to the ground, her hand hovering over her heart.

"Emma!" Snow and Ursula called in unison, quickly falling to their knees in front of the blonde.

"Regina." Emma whimpered out, pressing her hand against her heart.

"What's wrong, what do you feel?" Ursula urged.

"Heart. My heart, it feels like someone is squeezing it." Emma panted out.

"Someone is squeezing Regina's heart."

"We gotta… gotta find her." Emma groaned out, attempting to stand on wobbly legs.

Emma looked around the battlefield before her eyes landed on a nearby ridge, her body instinctually urging her to walk that way.

She stumbled a little as she walked, Ursula coming up on her side to help guide her while her mother took the other.

"Up there, I think she's up there." Emma panted as they continued to walk, slowly making their way up the ridge and into the forest.

"Regina!" Emma called out, her heart still aching.

"Emma don't strain yourself." Snow warned as she guided her daughter.

"Gotta find her." Emma mumbled, as the pain started to lessen slightly.

"Let her go Snow." Ursula urged, keeping a steady hand on the blonde's back.

Emma stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" Snow asked.

"Cold. I feel cold and hollow and oh god something is happening." Emma breathed out, stumbling on her feet slightly as a wave of dizziness hit her.

"Emma?" Ursula asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Regina I need- I need to get to her." Emma said firmly before taking off running on shaky feet ahead. She tried to run as fast as she could, she could her the two women running behind her.

She broke through a set of trees and watched as the red-cloaked figure vanished in a puff of red smoke, Regina going along with it.

"NO!" Emma screamed as loud as she could. A heavy emptiness settled in her chest, her heart feeling like it had plummeted straight from her body.

"Regina!" Emma screamed out as she collapsed to her knees. She couldn't feel her anymore but she knew she wasn't dead, she just knew. But she also couldn't feel the familiar pull she had grown so accustomed to.

"Emma." Ursula said gently. She had watched the figure disappear with Regina and felt helpless to stop it, her friends' unconscious body going along for the ride.

Emma just sat on the forest floor, knees pulled up to her chest, dry sobs beginning to escape her lips as she tried to suck in air.

"Emma." Snow said softly, kneeling down and embracing her daughter from behind, "We'll find her." She finished; looking up to Ursula who had a distraught yet determined expression on her face.

Their eyes met and Ursula gave a firm nod.

"We'll do everything we can."

* * *

"Ugh. My head." Regina complained, sitting up from her bed and looking around her room with some confusion.

It certainly wasn't the way that she had left if prior to the curse. Then again the curse did ravage the land.

"Ah, glad to see that you're awake Your Majesty." Rumple said, his voice startling her from her thoughts. Her eyes flickered to his and she offered a small scowl.

"How long have I been out for?" Regina asked, standing up from the bed. She glanced down at her attire and was pleased to see that she was covered in a sleeping gown.

"A few months."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked, baffled at how she could have been asleep for so long.

"Well after the curse broke we all got sent back here dearie. Since you cast the curse the effects hit you pretty hard." Rumple replied. "So what do you remember?"

Regina eyed him suspiciously; something in her gut telling her that something was off.

"I remember Miss Swan… the savior." Regina began, venom lacing her voice as she said the name, "breaking the curse I worked so hard to enact, that I gave up _everything_ for, and those insufferable Charmings. That whole family seems destined to ruin me."

"Oh tell me how you really feel dearie." Rumple teased with a laugh, earning that old Evil Queen glare he hadn't seen in ages.

"Tell me Rumple, I imagine that Miss Swan is with her parents in their kingdom right now?" Regina asked as she waved her hands, engulfing herself in purple smoke before it dissipated, leaving her fully clothed.

"Actually she is in the lower valley with her parents, fighting against the Ogre's." Rumple explained, earning an arched eyebrow from the Queen.

"The Ogre's have returned?"

"Indeed they have, your troops as well as Trident's are there as well, all fighting along side by side."

Regina's eyes narrowed in on the imp and her mouth turned into a snarl.

"You mean to tell me that my troops are fighting along side Snow White's?" She hissed out through gritted teeth.

"It was the only way dearie. I did what I had to do." Rumple said simply.

Regina gave a roll of the eyes before she looked back to him.

"This war… can you not just end it as you did the first time?"

"I could. If that's what her majesty wishes for?" Rumple asked, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"It is. End this nonsense and get my troops back to me. I have to come up with some other way to punish Snow and that insufferable blonde daughter of hers."

"You know you could just kill 'em." Rumple replied with a flick of his wrist.

Regina met his stare and a cruel grin graced her face.

"Now where is the fun in that?"

* * *

"Emma just rest." Snow urged her daughter, pushing her down on a nearby tree stump that overlooked the battlefield.

Fires were burning in sections of the valley, blood stained the ground and there were large black spots everywhere, showing off the vast amount of dead bodies.

"After this war I need to go back to the Dark Kingdom." Emma stated, her voice hollow.

"No you won't." Snow said firmly, drawing Emma's attention, "Henry is at the White Kingdom and until we find Regina he is going to need you Emma. We can help but it's better if we stick together."

"I have to agree Emma." Ursula replied, earning a disapproving glare from the blonde, "We need to work together to find Regina and Henry will need you. It's better this way."

Emma didn't speak; she just merely nodded her head in defeat.

"Snow." Ursula stated, drawing the brunette's attention. She looked to the sea witches' face, her eyebrows knitting in confusion when she saw a peculiar expression on Ursula's face.

Snow and Emma's vision turned to where Ursula was looking, their eyes widening as they took in the magical shimmer that was quickly approaching the battleground. Soon the wave hit, smacking into the remaining Ogre's and completely obliterating them, their bodies catching with green fire and their pained howls echoing through the valley.

The magic hit the trio, passing through them and leaving nothing but a tingle as they watched the Ogre's burn.

"Oh gods." Ursula muttered as the magic passed through her. A frown graced her face as she contemplated the caster of the spell. Her mind only drawing upon one name, and that's when she saw him.

He stood on the outskirts of the valley, across from the trio, the blood red cloak catching in the light.

She could make out a toothy grin directed at them and felt her stomach drop as she locked eyes with the yellow pair.

"Ursula what just happened?" Snow asked in confusion.

Ursula's head whipped to Snow and then back to the figure, who had now disappeared.

"The war just ended." Ursula replied, her voice low and hollow.

"That's a good thing." Snow reminded, confused by the witches' actions.

"Trust me my dear… I believe another one is on the way." Ursula stated. "Emma you had better go and address your troops."

Emma met the witches gaze and nodded before she stood, her body felt heavy as she walked down to the battle ground in a daze.

She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the purple wave of magic approaching them next. Her eyes widened and she whipped around, looking to Snow and Ursula.

"What is that!?" Emma yelled over the approaching roaring wind.

"It's magic!" Ursula yelled back. Before they knew it they were surrounded with the purple haze and after a minute is dissipated.

Emma looked around in confusion; all of her soldiers had disappeared into thin air.

"Oh dear." Ursula muttered.

* * *

"The Ogre's are taken care of and your troops have returned Your Majesty." Rumple said with a smile as he walked into her throne room.

Regina stood in front of her throne, glaring at the one that sat next to her with the engraving of a swan on it.

"What is this?" Regina asked, her voice steeled as she pointed to the chair next to her own.

"A throne."

"I am in no mood Rumple." Regina reminded the imp, a growl accompanying her words. "What is this?"

"That belongs to Princess Emma." Rumple replied, coming to stand next to Regina.

"And why on earth is her throne next to mine?" Regina asked with a hiss.

"Snow and Charming wanted Emma to take over your kingdom whilst you slept. If it wasn't for me they would have killed you straight away." Rumple explained.

It seemed he had forgotten to remove everything of Emma's. He had managed to transport her clothing and items to Snow's kingdom, but somehow had forgotten the throne.

He was losing his touch.

For a moment he thought Regina would catch his lie, but was pleasantly surprised when her eyes swirled with purple and she flung her hand out, obliterating the chair.

The loud explosion caused the guards to rush into the room.

"Your Majesty is everything alright?!" One yelled, causing Regina to slowly turn.

"Everything is fine." She replied, her voice calm as she fully turned to face her guards. The looks they were giving her made suspicion arise in her mind but she pushed it back down, "Was their something else you needed? Or do you plan to just stand there and stare at me all day?"

"No Your Majesty I-."

"Silence!" The Queen called out with a wave of her hand, "Go and make sure the wounded are being taken care of. They will have to be ready for another battle soon."

"Another battle Your Majesty?" The guard asked in confusion.

Regina's gaze grew dark and she addressed the man with a sneer.

"Did I stutter?" She asked, her voice laced with venom.

"No Your Majesty, right away Your Majesty." The guard said before he gave a low bow, quickly turning on his heels and scampering away.

"Peasants." Regina muttered in disgust before she walked down the stairs from the throne, heading towards the doors.

"So what is your plan for the White Kingdom?" Rumplestiltskin asked as he appeared by her side.

The Queen paused, turning her body to face him, her dark eyes tinted with specks of purple.

"I'm going to burn their kingdom to the ground." She began, her lips curling into an evil grin, "Along with anyone inside."

* * *

"How the hell does an entire army vanish into thin air?!" Emma screamed in frustration.

"Emma calm down, yelling won't solve this."

"No! Yelling is helping me sort out this fucked up mess!" Emma yelled, "My fiancée gets taken in the middle of a war, the Ogre's are magically burned to dust, and then my entire army vanishes into thin air!"

"We need to take care of the wounded and head back to the White Kingdom, we can think of explanations on the way there." Snow tried to soothe but it only seemed to agitate Emma further.

"Your mother is right Emma. I know you want to find Regina but we don't know what we are getting into just yet." Ursula reasoned.

"She could be dead!" The blonde cried out, making Ursula give her a sympathetic smile.

"Do you believe she is?"

"No." Emma answered truthfully.

"Neither do I. If this person wanted Regina dead he could have easily killed her on the battlefield where it would be seen for all." Ursula explained.

"He?" Emma asked.

"Yes. I believe he's responsible for the Ogre's destruction as well." Ursula began, "I saw the same blood red cloak at the end of the valley standing in the tree line, it looked to be a man to me."

Emma nodded before she let out a sigh.

"Then whoever it is must be using Regina for something."

"What, we don't know." Snow added, receiving nods from the other two.

Emma took a deep breath, "Okay you're right. We can't rush into this. The last thing I want to do is put anyone else in danger or put Regina at risk. We will go to the White Kingdom, regroup and then proceed from there."

"Spoken like a true royal." Ursula said with a smile, making Emma give a sad one in return.

"Snow!" James' voice flitted across the grounds. The three women turned and watched as he trotted towards them.

"Charming!" Snow called happily.

The man stopped in front of the women, a confused smile on his face.

"What just happened?"

The three women shared a look before recounting everything that had taken place. By the end James had a frown etched on his face, filled with worry as he looked to his bloody and heartbroken daughter.

"We will find her Emma." James said firmly, receiving a tentative nod from the blonde.

"We should start gathering the troops." Snow suggested.

"I will go and speak with Trident and make sure everything is organized, I will come with you if that is alright?" Ursula asked Snow and James. They both nodded in agreement and were about to speak when they heard Emma's name being called.

The group turned, revealing a frazzled Cora heading towards them.

"I have been looking everywhere for you all!" Cora scolded, "The same goes for Regina! Someone magicks the Ogre's to dust and my daughter is nowhere in sight to answer for how she managed to do that! The nerve of that girl sometimes!" Cora huffed out, a proud smile twitching to escape.

Her smile fell though when she saw Emma.

"Emma what is wrong?" Cora asked, her worry increased when the blonde didn't answer, but tears appeared in her eyes instead.

"Emma where is Regina?" Cora demanded, her voice filled with strength despite the waiver that accompanied it.

Emma gasped before speaking, "She's been taken. We don't know by who or why but she was taken in the middle of the battle and-." Emma cut off, her tears spilling out onto her cheeks as she spoke to the older woman.

Cora's face fell and tears prickled the corners of her eyes and she scoffed at her own display of weakness, desperately trying to hide the tears of worry for her daughter. She looked back at Emma and strode forward, embracing the blonde tightly.

"We will find her if it is the last thing we do."

* * *

"How goes their progress?" Regina asked, her lips hovering above her glass of cider as she looked down on her kingdom from her tower.

"Snow and Charming's forces have just reached the White Kingdom." Alek replied.

He was confused as to why the Queen had suddenly reverted back to her old ways, not to mention why Emma was no where to be found, but after she had silenced his questions with a wave of her hand he tried to refrain from asking anymore.

"Excellent. I think it will soon be time to pay them a visit." The Queen said, a smile gracing her features as she turned around to face the man.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask?" Alek started cautiously.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose.

"You may."

"Where is Princess Emma?" Alek asked, confusion evident in his voice. It was quickly replaced with alarm when the Queen's face turned into that of pure fury.

"Ah I see. We preferred the savior to sit on the throne instead of the Evil Queen?" Regina seethed out, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Your Majesty I just meant that she is normally by your side and-."

"Enough!" Regina commanded, her hand waving out dismissively, "I do not know what you mean by her always being by my side, but I assure you Captain there is no such thing. That savior has been nothing but a thorn in my side, or did you forget that she broke the curse I gave up everything for?" She growled out, advancing on the Captain.

"No Your Majesty. I just was confused because of the engagement."

This stopped Regina in her tracks, her mouth dropping in shock.

"Engagement?" She asked confused.

Alek eyed her curiously.

"Yes, your engagement to Princess Emma I thought-."

"OUT!" She screamed, flinging open the doors with her hands before she threw Alek through the air and out of the doors, shutting them once he passed through.

She felt something stir in the back of her mind at the mention of that. She could feel a memory back there but it was just out of her grasp as she tried to reach for it.

"Engagement?" She asked herself quietly and looked down at her hands. No ring sat on her finger and her eyebrows creased in confusion before her lips turned up into a snarl.

"Like I would want to marry that insufferable Charming." She muttered to herself in disgust, ignoring the pang of hurt that she felt within her chest.

Yes she would need to pay a visit to the White Kingdom much sooner now.

The sooner she visited, the sooner she could have her revenge.

* * *

A week had passed since the war with the Ogre's ended. Emma currently sat with Henry in the throne room with Snow and Charming, they were preparing on addressing their subjects and friends with the news of what transpired at the battle.

Emma was demanding answers and she was demanding them now. Henry had taken the news of Regina's kidnapping pretty hard; he had shut himself off from everyone save for Emma, Cora, and Ursula and spent the majority of his time in the library, researching anything and everything about the land to try and figure out who might have taken his mom.

It made Emma proud to see the kid so invested in finding his other mom. A sad smile graced her face as she looked to Henry; his face was blank as he stared ahead, listening to his grandparents ramble about future plans.

Cora and Ursula were currently in the lower valley, something about assessing the type of magic that was used and seeing if it was familiar to either of them, as to give a clue of who had taken Regina.

Emma had been questioning Snow and Charmings soldiers, seeing if any of them had gotten a good view of the person responsible for taking Regina.

"Your Majesties I bring news!" A messenger called suddenly, snapping Emma out of her thoughts and causing her to look at the man that ran up the aisle.

He stopped just short of Snow and handed her the piece of paper before running off again.

Snow hastily broke the seal and began reading, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"What's it say?" Emma asked her mother, making Snow look at her.

"Apparently all of your troops were transported back to the Dark Kingdom." Snow said slowly, making Emma's eyebrows knit in confusion as well.

"That makes no sense."

Snow continued to read, her lips parting in disbelief as she read the last section.

"Mom what is it?" Emma asked urgently.

"It's Regina… apparently she's been back at the Dark Kingdom this entire time." Snow informed, making Emma's eyes widen and then narrow, attempting to process the information.

A loud bang echoed through the room, drawing everyone's attention back to the large oak doors.

A figure in a deep red dress stood in the entranceway, her hair done in an elegant up do and her makeup dark and sultry. Her blood red lips parted and moved into an evil grin as she strutted up the aisle.

"Sorry I'm late." Regina's voice echoed throughout the room.

"Regina!" Emma called out, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes as the woman approached.

The loving and relieved tone in her voice gave Regina pause and she stopped, her eyes narrowing in on the blonde.

"Savior." Regina addressed with a sneer, causing the blonde to look at her in utter confusion.

"Regina baby-?" Emma began but found herself flung back into her chair, a shocked expression on her face.

"Ma, she doesn't seem the same." Henry whispered in fear to the blonde, his eyes trained on his brunette mother as she continued to advance like a panther.

"What a lovely reunion this is Snow." Regina started, venom dripping from her words as she spoke.

Snow eyed the woman wearily, picking up on Henry's observation. She chose to play along with the brunette.

"Yes." Snow said simply, her eyes boring into Regina's.

"Well it seems no matter what I have done to try and make your life as insufferable as mine has been… You always seem to ruin my plans." Regina replied with a sneer before her gaze shifted to a confused and heartbroken blonde, "A trait that your daughter seems to have acquired from you."

"Regina-." Emma tried again but Regina cut her off.

"Enough." Regina demanded of the blonde, teeth flashing as hatred danced in her eyes.

"What happened to you Regina?" Snow asked in confusion, her voice pleading.

"Your insufferable daughter broke my curse, _that_ is what happened." Regina replied, her voice bitter.

"That's not what I meant Regina." Snow said softly, making the older brunette eye her suspiciously.

Regina let out an evil laugh before her eyes met Snow's once more.

"Oh dear, you have no idea." Regina replied. Snow watched the woman, every bit as evil as she was before she enacted the curse.

"What do you want? My crown? My kingdom? Our gold?" Snow asked, still trying to see if she could gather information of why Regina had suddenly reverted back to the way she was before, and why she didn't seem to give a care about Emma.

"Oh my dear Snow. I have some new information for you," Regina began as her eyes flitted across the large room, "For all of you actually."

Regina's brown orbs looked to the Charming family, her eyes lingering on Emma and then the small boy next to her. Something about him seemed so familiar but she quickly shrugged the feeling off.

"A thousand armies couldn't keep me out Snow. I don't want your money, and I don't want your crown." She began, "You see my dear dear Snow White, I've come to burn your kingdom down." Regina said, extending her arms out in a wide gesture, "And no rivers, and no lakes can keep the fire out. I am going to raise the stakes, I'm going to smoke you out." She finished with a snarl.

"Regina-." Snow began but Regina cut her off.

"Do not speak." Regina said firmly, "I shall take these walls, and I shall slave your hearts, and I shall take your souls. You see my dear Snow white I have been too kind, far too kind to you in the past. Thinking that a mere life of separation from your True Love would cause you enough misery for me. How wrong I was." Regina continued, her eyes landing on Emma.

"I am going to kill you Snow White; you, your Prince Charming, and your savior of a daughter." She finished with an evil smile as she looked to Snow, "I'm done playing nice dears."

Regina turned on her heels and began to walk back down the aisle, pausing half way and turning back around.

"You wanted to see your Queen? Well my dears, here she is, and she is _back_ with a vengeance." She finished, a dark laugh escaping her lips before she was engulfed in purple smoke and vanished from the room, her eyes catching the utter heartbroken look on Emma's face.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you all thought**

**Please review and I hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Also, tomorrow 2 hours before the new episode of Once Upon A Time, the butterflies of swanqueen want to get #SwanQueen trending on Twitter. So make sure you participate! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken so long to update everyone. School is still crazy and I had to churn out two chapters for Adventures With Cora Mills. **

**I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as I can, break starts in a few days so that is going to help.**

**This chapter is mainly Ursula and Regina. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

"Emma we have a _serious_ problem." Ursula stated, rushing into the throne room with Cora next to her.

They halted in their tracks when they took in the sight of the family, sitting together and comforting a sobbing blonde and crying son.

"What is it? What happened?" Cora demanded, rushing to the family.

"Regina came here." Snow started, her voice shaking some.

"Regina? Where is she? Is she alright?" Cora breathed out frantically, clutching the locket around her neck.

"No. She isn't herself, somehow she…" Snow trailed off, shaking her head.

"She's the Evil Queen." Emma growled out in frustration, wiping her tears away furiously. "Something is off about her, the way she looked at me and at Henry."

"It was like she had no idea who I was." Henry supplied with a sad frown, huddling in closer to his blonde mother.

"Cora." Ursula stated, drawing the woman's attention and pulling her away from the family a bit. "We have a serious problem."

"I am aware. If Regina is back to being the Evil Queen, god only knows what she is going to do."

"If she doesn't remember Henry, she most likely doesn't remember her life with Emma, which means you are at risk as well because she wouldn't remember your heart being returned to your body." Ursula explained in a quiet rush, Regina had filled her in on all the details while they were in The Forbidden Fortress, that particular story standing out.

"We need to tell them who is responsible." Cora said seriously.

"And we need to figure out how to proceed and what is exactly wrong with Regina." Ursula confirmed before they walked back to the family.

"We know who the magic came from." Cora began, drawing the family's attention.

"Who?" Emma demanded, immediately standing up, her eyes hard as she looked to Cora.

"Rumplestiltskin." Cora answered with a frown. "I thought the magic felt familiar, you know it always leaves a certain feel and even a scent behind. This was all Rumple, it's a little different but it is the same nonetheless."

"That BASTARD!" Emma yelled out in anger, a nearby torch catching an extremely high blaze as her magic affected it.

"Ma!" Henry yelped, making Emma immediately put out the flame. She gritted her teeth in an attempt to calm herself.

"I thought we sent him to a non-magical realm." Emma growled out, her hand tightening on her sword instinctively.

"Portal jumping can be a very tricky business. If the calculations were even a hair off…" Cora began.

"You could severely miss the world you wished to send them to." Ursula finished.

"So he's behind the war ending and for sending my troops back… Ten bucks says that he's behind Regina going all Evil Queen again."

"Bucks? What do deer have to do with this?" Ursula asked Cora seriously, making the older woman merely shrug.

"We have to handle this carefully Emma. Who knows what Rumple did to make Regina this way again, the man is even more of a threat now." Snow said.

"So what? We're just going to leave her with that creep!?" Emma demanded as panic began rising in her chest.

"Of course not Emma. We just need a solid plan. This is a very delicate situation." Ursula stated.

"Do you have any ideas?" Emma asked, her tone desperate as she looked to the sea witch.

"I do actually." Ursula confirmed, even causing Cora to look at her curiously. "I will travel to the Dark Kingdom in a few days to pay Regina a visit, I can speak with her and gauge what she does and doesn't know."

"What about Rumple?" Emma asked, not willing to lose someone else to the fiend.

"Don't worry about him. I can handle him, and Regina has been my friend for many many years, I doubt she will allow him to interfere."

Emma gave a solemn nod of agreement before she looked to Henry, who was currently offering her a sad smile.

"What do you think kid?" Emma asked softly.

"I think it's our best shot." Henry offered up with a firm nod, making Emma look back to Ursula.

"Do it."

* * *

**5 days later**

_"I love you Emma. I'm sorry that I was cruel. I just can't risk you being hurt."_

_"Even if your words and tone hurt me?" Emma asked sadly._

_"Baby I'm sorry." Regina said sincerely, placing a kiss on Emma's nose, "I don't want you to get hurt somehow. Now that my mother is alive... Emma if she finds us and finds out that we are in love she will rip your heart out in order to destroy me."_

_"So what do we do then?" Emma asked, her hands softly running up and down Regina's back before pulling her down closer to her, making Regina groan at the contact, "Sorry I just need you as close as possible."_

_"Don't be." Regina said softly before kissing Emma, the kiss was passionate, Emma's hands becoming tangled in Regina's mass of curls as her legs wrapped around her waist._

_Regina moaned into the kiss as she felt Emma's legs wrap tightly around her, her hands reached down to Emma's tank top and slid her hand underneath, touching Emma's now burning flesh._

_Her hand moved upwards, stopping when she reached Emma's bra, hesitating, before sliding her hand underneath Emma's right cup, squeezing the soft mound._

_Emma let out a groan and bit down on Regina's bottom lip, causing the brunette to shudder. Regina responded by forcing her tongue past Emma's lips as her hand pinched Emma's now hard nipple, making the blonde groan and her hips buck up into Regina's in response._

_"Clothes. Off." Emma panted against Regina's mouth._

_With a wave of her hand Regina removed their clothing, leaving them both bare, each of them letting out a shuddering moan as their bare breasts touched for the first time._

_"Emma." Regina moaned as Emma's lips travelled down her neck, licking and biting as she made her way down and over Regina's collarbone and up the other side, stopping to pull her earlobe into her mouth._

_Regina gasped and felt a pool of wetness flood between her legs. Suddenly Regina felt the sheets against her backside and looked up into Emma's desire filled eyes._

_Regina quickly closed the gap and tugged Emma's bottom lip into her mouth, giving it a rough bite before running a soothing tongue over it to erase the sting. She grabbed Emma's firm breasts as her legs wrapped around Emma's waist, tugging her down so her center connected with Emma's._

_"Fuck." Emma panted out as she felt Regina's wetness on her skin, and her hands roughly massaging her breasts. The double feeling was intoxicating._

_Regina dropped her legs and slid one in between Emma's before roughly pushing up into Emma's wetness, causing the blonde to groan._

_"Shit." Regina moaned as she felt Emma's wetness on her leg, another moan escaped her lips when Emma's leg pressed into her, providing her with some much needed relief._

_"Tell me what you want, princess." Regina cooed, her voice surprisingly steading as she began setting a rhythm with her thrusts._

_"Fuck me." Emma panted out as she ground herself down onto Regina's strong thigh._

_"How?" Regina breathed out, her hands pulling Emma down, flush against her chest as she kissed and licked Emma's neck._

_"However you want."_

_"I believe you forgot something." Regina said teasingly, her hand sneaking it's way in between their bodies, taking the place of her thigh, lightly caressing around Emma's sex. Emma's eyes widened and a grin spread across her face as she leaned in close to Regina's ear, letting out a moan and causing the brunette to shudder._

_"Fuck me, __**my Queen**__." Emma bit into the side of Regina's neck. The statement and the bite made Regina growl in response and she entered Emma with two fingers suddenly, causing Emma to gasp._

_Once Emma composed herself as much as she could she let her fingers lightly trail over Regina's clit, lightly flicking it and causing the Queen's hips to buck up in response._

_"I love you." Emma whispered into Regina's ear as she entered her with two fingers, quickly thrusting upwards and hitting the spot that would make Regina come undone._

_Regina moaned loudly and doubled the pace of her fingers, setting a faster rhythm for them both. The two women were just about to fall over the edge._

_"I love you too." Regina replied, giving her fingers a final upwards thrust while her thumb hit Emma's clit, causing her to become a shuddering mess above her. Regina's name falling from her lips over and over. Emma's orgasm triggered Regina's as Emma's palm hit her clit helping Regina fall over the edge as well._

_Emma collapsed after her orgasm subsided and laid her head in the crook of Regina's neck, sighing contently._

Regina awoke with a start, quickly sitting up in her bed and gasping, her hand clutching her chest. The dream was so real and so vivid, almost too real for her liking.

Almost as if it was a memory.

"No don't be absurd. I would never sleep with the Savior." Regina muttered to herself, ignoring the throbbing between her legs as she thought of the blonde. She grit her teeth, willing her body to calm down so she could process.

She rose from the bed and walked to her window, the early dawn was breaking over the horizon.

A loud knock sounded on her bedroom door and Regina quickly magicked a robe onto her body, extending to just above her knees as her long hair hung down her back loosely.

"Enter." Her voice called out, a small smile graced her face as Claude entered the room.

"Your Majesty." Claude said with a deep bow before straightening back up.

"I assume you bring news to me Claude?"

"You assume correctly Your Majesty. I have received word from Ursula, she would like to come and visit you within the day." Claude answered.

"Of course. She is always welcome here." Regina replied with a smirk, "Send word back to her immediately that her presence will be expected."

"As you wish my Queen." The title brought back the memory of the dream she had and she gave a shudder before looking back to Claude.

"Was there something else Claude?"

"If I may speak freely Your Majesty?" Claude asked, wringing his hands nervously.

"Everyone seems to be wishing to do so in my presence as of late. I can't help but wonder why." Regina answered with a growl before waving him to continue.

"I don't know what happened between yourself and Princess Emma." Claude began, watching closely as Regina spun around in surprise, "But I know that whatever it is it can be worked out. Your love for each other could be seen from a mile away and nothing is more obvious than True Love."

Claude finished and gave a bow before turning and exiting the room, leaving a dumfounded Regina behind.

"Has everyone in my kingdom gone insane?" She wondered aloud to herself before she took a seat on her chaise.

The memory, mixed with Claude's words, burned in the back of her mind. Filling her with confused thoughts and feelings regarding the blonde.

"This won't do." Regina growled out before standing, encasing herself in her purple and black smoke, and reappearing with a pair of tight black leather pants, black riding coat, and black leather boots on her body. Her hair in an elegant up do and her makeup sultry, she glanced at her mirror on her way out of her chambers, a growl escaping her lips as the blonde's heartbroken expression flashed before her eyes.

* * *

"Ursula." The twisted imp greeted with a toothy grin. "It's been awhile."

Ursula arched an eyebrow as she looked at the man.

"Indeed it has Rumple. The last I saw you was when you had some business to attend to Under the Sea, just after you had taken Regina as an apprentice." Ursula stated, her voice laced with boredom.

She continued to walk forward, the imp at her side and a devilish grin on his face.

"I believe I saw you at the battle dearie."

"Oh? You were there?" Ursula asked with disinterest.

"Who else made the war stop?" Rumple asked with a twisted laugh.

"I thought it would have been Regina, she is powerful enough after all." Ursula commented idly.

The smirk on Rumple's face fell substantially.

"I don't know why you are really here dearie. But whatever you are planning, it isn't going to work, so it's best that you butt out now while you can." Rumple warned, his eyes crazed and his tone menacing.

"Me? Planning something? Rumple I am offended." Ursula replied with a devious smirk, making the imp growl in anger.

"You have two choices Ursula." Rumple warned. "Either mind your own business while you are here, or leave now and stay out of my way."

Ursula gave a dramatic wave of her hand, allowing it to linger against her forehead in mock desperation before smirking and addressing the imp.

"Yes well, life is full of tough choices, isn't it?"

Ursula gave a hearty laugh before disappearing behind the library doors where Regina was waiting.

"Ursula." Regina greeted with a smirk, rising from her seat and approaching the sea witch, "it's been too long."

"Indeed it has Regi." Ursula commented as she pulled the woman in for a hug, "How long has it been?"

Regina was the first to pull away, turning and walking back to her seat. She gave a wave of her hand.

"I believe just before I cast my curse. So… roughly thirty years?" Regina replied with a smirk.

"Yes well, you look fabulous." Ursula said seriously before sitting, "So… I see your curse was cut short? Mind filling me in?"

Regina's lip curled in a snarl.

"The Savior, precious daughter to Snow White and Charming broke my curse. I remember the curse breaking and then low and behold, here I am back in my kingdom. Apparently I had been in a coma for two months after we arrived back here."

"Is that so?" Ursula asked, her eyebrows rising with interest.

The fact that Rumple was staying here in the Dark Kingdom proved that not only was he behind Regina's behavior, but he must have more planned for her than what she was seeing so far.

"Yes. Quite a pest that Savior is." Regina commented, magicking herself and Ursula a glass of cider. Regina took a swig before continuing; "The place didn't make me happy anyways."

"Yes well, Maleficent _did_ warn you about that curse." Ursula chimed in as she took a sip.

"She's dead you know." Regina commented, watching Ursula's reaction.

The sea witch paused in the middle of her raising the glass for another sip; she slowly lowered it back down and looked to the woman.

"Is that so? And how did our dear friend depart?"

"The Savior killed her." Regina answered with a bit of a snarl, that itching feeling of a memory forgotten, tugging at the back of her mind.

"Word travels fast, I heard you paid a visit to the White Kingdom and threatened to burn their kingdom to the ground."

"It isn't a threat, it is a warning of what is to come. That family has taken enough happiness from me to last me more lifetimes." Regina replied with a wave of her hand.

"They haven't given you any back at all?" Ursula pried.

A look of something crossed Regina's face, but in a second it was gone. Ursula caught the look regardless.

"Of course not. All they do is take."

There was a pregnant pause before Ursula spoke.

"Regina I have been your friend long enough to be able to tell when something is bothering you. So what is wrong?" Ursula pried again, watching the woman carefully.

"Have you ever felt as though you have forgotten something… but every time you try to chase it and you get close it slips through your fingers?" Regina asked solemnly, her eyes fixated on the fireplace in front of them.

"No. But I assume you do." Ursula answered, her eyes still trained on the woman.

"Yes." The answer was quiet and soft spoken before Regina's voice grew hard once more, "Enough of that silly talk, tell me what you have been up to."

Ursula quickly realized that Regina's memory had been affected in some way, and that the information she would need to find out exactly what happened, was going to take more than just a day to obtain.

* * *

**1 day later**

"So you think Rumple fried her memory?" Emma asked in confusion as the family sat around the war room table, listening as Ursula recounted the event.

"Most definitely. Regi has always been a guarded person, as I am sure you know." Ursula said to Emma, "But as the Evil Queen, how I knew her, she is the most guarded of all. It takes forever for her to open up on information."

"So you will keep trying." Emma urged.

"I will do the best I can Emma. But as I said before, Rumple is at the palace, if he suspects me, who knows what he will do with Regina."

"What if you went to stay there for a few weeks?" James suggested to Ursula.

"Rumple surely wouldn't like that." Cora chimed in, making Ursula give her a toothy grin.

"Well then I am all for it." The witch replied.

"You can tell Regina that since it has been so long you wish to stay with her and catch up some more." Snow suggested with a smile.

"Regi would go for that. She always was lonely in that palace." Ursula commented idly, "There is one more thing."

"What?" Emma asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"I think she is either remembering bits and pieces… or she is just chasing them. She mentioned to me about a feeling you get when you have forgotten something and then trying to chase after it." Ursula explained.

"You think it's possible she's remembering things?" Emma asked, her voice hopeful.

"I don't want to give you too much hope Emma. But there is definitely room for some." Ursula answered.

* * *

**2 Days later**

Regina entered her bedchambers, sighing tiredly as she walked over to her vanity and took a seat. She took a glimpse at herself in the mirror and her mouth contorted to a frown. She looked miserable.

She let out a small snarl before she noticed a wood carved jewelry box, resting on her vanity. She picked it up and examined it, she had never seen this before, but it was so familiar to her. It was simple, small delicate designs traced around the box. With nimble fingers, the Queen quickly opened it, her eyebrows creasing in confusion as she looked at what was inside.

She hesitantly picked up the golden band that held a blood ruby stone in the center, twin diamonds encased on either side.

She let out a gasp as the vision hit her full force.

_"I love you." Emma said softly. Regina smiled brightly; she knew she would never tire of hearing those words._

_"And I love you." Regina replied sincerely, her eyes shining._

_Emma took a deep breath and Regina arched an eyebrow in question._

_"Emma?" Regina asked concerned, seeing the nervous expression on Emma's face._

_"Regina," Emma began slowly, standing up from the table and walking to Regina. She kneeled down next to her and took her left hand in her own._

_"Emma what-." Regina cut herself off as she looked down at Emma. Her nervousness and posture and the romantic evening all hitting her with realization._

_"I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. I would go to hell and back for you without a second thought. I know that it's been less than a year of us dating, but we have known each other longer than that. I know every side of you Regina and I love every side unconditionally." Emma said sincerely, her eyes shining with unshed tears._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, showing you how much I love you every second of every day, and I'm asking you Regina Mills, if you want the same." Emma pulled a box from underneath the table and held it up, opening it to show off a golden band with a blood ruby stone in the center and twin diamonds on either side._

_"Regina Mills, will you marry me?" Emma asked finally. Her heart was pounding loudly in her chest loud enough that she was sure Regina could hear it._

_Regina looked from Emma's face, and felt her insides grow hot and turn to mush when she looked at the ring. It was perfect, the woman in front of her was perfect, and this entire evening was perfect._

_Regina smiled ear to ear._

_"Yes." She said breathlessly._

The vision faded out and left Regina gasping for air, her breaths deep and shallow.

"This is impossible!" She cried out, placing the ring back in the box and standing from her seat, beginning to pace the room.

"I would never even _consider_ marrying Emma Swan!" She huffed, stopping in her tracks as she realized that she had in fact at least been attracted to the woman.

Regina let out a growl of frustration and sat down on the bed.

* * *

**1 week later**

"Ursula, I see you have arrived safely." Regina commented idly, sipping her drink as she stared at the fireplace in front of her.

After her vision she had gone to Rumple and demanded he explain where the ring came from, according to him it must have been given to her as a gift at some point. Regina's lip curled at the memory of her confrontation with him. Something about the man was different, no matter how much he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Of course, like anything could harm me." Ursula replied with a smirk as she took a seat in the chair across from Regina.

"Tell me Ursula, does Rumple seem… different to you?"

Ursula quirked an eyebrow as she poured herself a glass.

"Different how dear?"

"Insane."

"Rumplestiltskin has _always_ been insane Regi."

"More than usual." Regina added.

"Yes." Ursula replied simply, she didn't want to have to steer this conversation.

"I thought so." Regina replied with a scoff, "Obviously something happened to him while I was sleeping for those two months."

"So it would seem." Ursula commented, "Have you fixed your memory dilemma?"

Regina turned to look at Ursula, a sad expression on her face, making Ursula look at her with worry.

"What's wrong?" The sea witch quickly asked.

"I have had two visions. I'd rather not reveal what they are about." Regina replied coolly, staring at her glass intently.

"Visions? Like a dream?"

"No. Like a memory."

"I see." Ursula stated, "From here? Or your time in Storybrooke?"

"One from here and one from Storybrooke."

"So, what's the problem?" Ursula asked with a smirk, making Regina scoff at her.

"The problem is, that I had no memory of those things happening until the visions." Regina replied with a sneer.

"They don't sound like happy memories." Ursula commented, her eyes trained on Regina's face for a hint of anything.

Regina's face contorted into a pained expression, full of sadness and a hint of hopefulness. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone from her face.

"So, tell me, how long do you plan on staying with me?" Regina asked, changing the subject.

"As long as you need Regi." Ursula said softly.

Regina's head whipped to Ursula and a confused expression graced her face, but she gave a small smile and nodded.

Even though Regina wouldn't say so out loud, she was glad that Ursula would be staying with her. At least she would have someone to talk to about her visions, even if they weren't in detail.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Regina groaned miserably as she clutched the bucket that sat on her lap. She hated throwing up; she felt it too lowly of an act for someone of her status to be reduced to.

"Your Majesty." Rumple said with a bow as he walked into the room, stopping when he took in the sight of a very pale Regina, her head buried in a bucket. "I didn't realize that I entered the barn."

Regina raised her head from the bucket and shot the man a glare.

"I am in no mood." She growled out, her face contorting again before she began the cycle all over.

Rumple tilted his nose up in disgust and gave an 'ew'.

"Was there something that you need?" Regina asked once she finished.

"I just came to check in on Your Highness and give you an update on your little plan for Snow and Charming."

"Get on with it."

"Someone is testy when she is sick."

"Rumple." Regina growled, her eyes flashed dangerously with purple specks.

"Your troops should be ready to move out within the month."

"Good. Is there anything else?" Regina asked tiredly, finally feeling better and pushing the bucket away from her.

"I believe Ursula is waiting for you in the library." Rumple said with distaste before bowing and exiting the room.

Regina reluctantly stood and walked to her vanity, her hand reaching for the wooden box. She opened it and stared at the ring, the memory flashing before her eyes once more as she let out a sigh.

She shook her head and sat the box back down, exiting her chambers and walking swiftly to the library after she had cleaned her mouth and ordered the bucket to be emptied.

"Regi, I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Ursula said with a smile before standing, "How about a walk? It's a beautiful day."

Regina gave a nod in agreement and Ursula eyed her curiously.

"What is wrong with you? You're as pale as Snow."

Regina's lip curled at the comparison but Ursula merely huffed and urged her to explain.

"Just feeling a little under the weather today, perhaps a walk will make me feel better." Regina replied with a tight smile.

The pair walked in silence from the room, neither speaking until they were outside of the castle walls and walking through the meadow.

"Anymore visions?" Ursula asked softly.

"No. Not since that last one." Regina replied, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she looked up at the blue sky. "My forces will be ready to invade the White Kingdom within the month."

"Taking on Snow and Charming, in one final battle." Ursula said with a smirk.

"Oh yes. Both of their hearts will be mine, as will the Saviors." Regina replied with an evil grin that made a shiver run up Ursula's spin.

"Well hopefully you will feel better by then, white doesn't suit you dear." Ursula commented.

Regina scowled as they continued to walk, veering towards the road, not much in the mood for her friends incessant teasing.

They walked down the road from the palace, and Regina was suddenly overcome with a feeling of déjà vu.

She paused, and she heard Ursula asking her what was wrong, but the sound was muffled; as if someone placed their hands over her ears in order to prevent her from hearing properly.

_"Well well well. This __is __a surprise." Regina said, a snarl tracing her lips. She still held Emma's hand and once she realized this, she dropped it quickly, causing a frown to appear on Emma's face._

_"Who are you?" Emma spoke up looking at the two women._

_The two women stayed silent. The one was clearly some sort of princess, her light hair cascading around her shoulders. The other looked to be Mongolian, her hair black as night and pulled up from her face, she wore armor of a knight and stood protectively in front of the other._

_"Aurora." Regina stated, "We were __just__ speaking about you."_

_"Sleeping beauty?" Emma said eyeing up the princess._

_"Don't say anything." The other woman warned, causing Aurora to look curiously at the pair._

_"And you are?" Regina asked. Her voice taking on that of the Queen, demanding. When she didn't receive a response she used magic to lift the girl high in the air, "You know it is rude to ignore someone when they asked you a question."_

_"Regina!" Emma yelled out in disbelief. She didn't understand what Regina was doing or why she seemed to be embracing the Evil Queen._

_At the sound of Emma's voice Regina lowered the woman back to the ground. Emma's eyes questioned Regina's and the dark haired girl and princess shared a confused look._

_"Her name is Mulan." Aurora spoke up finally._

_Regina's brown eyes broke contact with Emma's and she spun to look at Aurora._

_"Thank you." Regina said nicely, "Care to tell me how you escaped my curse and why you're in my kingdom."_

_"We've been looking for a way to get my true love back." Aurora said sadly._

_"Phillip, am I correct?" Regina asked, causing Aurora's eyes to shine bright and Emma to look on in confusion._

_"Yes how did you know?"_

_"Maleficent told me. She wasn't very keen on him."_

_"Wait you and Maleficent actually spoke?" Emma asked in disbelief._

_"She was a friend for awhile Ms. Swan." Regina said pointedly. The use of her name made Emma's face turn into a frown and she felt her eyes begin to water slightly. Regina's eyes softened briefly before they grew hard again._

_"That still doesn't explain why you are in my kingdom."_

_"We thought maybe you would have some spell that could bring him back." Aurora said hopefully._

_"Dear do you __know __who I am?" Regina said with a cold smile._

_"The Evil Queen, yes." Aurora said._

_"Good, then what makes you think I would help you?"_

_"I don't know." Aurora said sadly._

_"This was a mistake." Mulan finally had spoken up._

_"Yes dear it was." Regina said coldly before continuing forward, not even acknowledging that she had left Emma behind._

_Of course Regina knew she left Emma standing there and her heart ached at how cruel she was being to Emma. It was for defense purposes, as soon as Regina had contemplated there was a possibility of there being survivors, the more she decided that she would act as the Evil Queen, just to keep up appearances and possibly save Emma from harm._

_She figured that if she appeared that she didn't care for Emma while in the presence of others, they wouldn't want to use Emma as a way to hurt her, they wouldn't bother with Emma._

_Regina stopped abruptly as a thought crossed her mind, she spun back around and looked to the group a ways behind her, Emma still standing there in hurtful shock._

_"Tell me girls, how many others survived?" Regina said with a cruel smirk._

_They remained silent._

_"Oh come now. I promise I won't you or any of them. I could care less, I'm just merely curious."_

_Aurora was the first to speak._

_"We have a camp. About three dozen people or so."_

_"How did they all survive?" Regina asked, genuinely interested._

_"Apparently an enchantment was put over a part of our land."_

_"Maleficent." Regina stated simply._

_"No." Aurora said shaking her head._

_"Then who?" Regina demanded._

_"A woman named Cora." Aurora said naturally, as if the woman was but a fly on the wall._

_Regina's face visibly paled and her heart sank into her stomach, her breathing started to come in ragged gasps. She felt her knees go weak and her vision failing. She started to slowly sink to the ground when she felt strong arms catch her fall._

_"Emma." She murmured the name as darkness overcame her._

"Regina!" She heard Ursula call her name as the blackness started to take over her vision, slowly falling into it.

She wanted to reach out and pull herself away from the dizzying sensation she was feeling, but it was to no avail. The blonde haired Savior danced behind her eyelids, calling and beckoning to her. She pushed as hard as she could to whisper, barely managing as she finally succumbed.

"Emma."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed. Don't forget to review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9 is now up, hope you all enjoy it.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

"_Emma."_

Regina's eyes were shut tight. She had just started to wake up and she could make out different voices in the room with her.

"She's what?" Ursula asked in a harsh tone. Regina assumed she was addressing whoever else was in the room with her. She heard some more hushed whispering but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

She had dreamt of the blonde, the bright green eyes that seemed to stare into the very depth of her soul. Regina felt a growl rise up in her throat but for whatever reason she pushed it back down.

She allowed herself to think of the woman. She was more confused than ever, especially with these… memories. She of course had no recollection of them, but now that they were flashing before her eyes she couldn't deny that they hadn't happened. She knew they did, she could feel it in her gut, and that in itself was enough to send her in a panic.

Her emotions were like waves in the midst of a storm; constantly crashing against each other in the hopes that one would come out on top, only to be swallowed up by another. She could feel the hatred brewing on the surface, consuming her whole, but underneath…

Underneath was love.

Regina's eyes shot wide open and she sat up quickly in the bed, unable to process these feelings, and so she shoved them down. Forcing them to bury themselves deep within her soul in the hopes that the feelings would leave her.

"Regi!" Ursula breathed out as she rushed to the Queen's bedside. "Are you alright? You gave me quite a scare."

"I'm fine." Regina replied through gritted teeth. Ursula could clearly see that she wasn't, but for the moment decided against pressing the issue.

Regina looked up at the people that were in her bedchambers with her. She immediately recognized the old man as the physician, the other women in the room were some hand maidens and…

_A midwife?_ Regina thought to herself in confusion as she looked to the woman.

"Everyone out." Regina commanded, "Except you two." She finished as she pointed to the physician and the midwife.

Ursula bit her bottom lip in worry for a moment before composing herself.

"Care to explain to me why I fainted, and also why there is a midwife in my chambers?" The Queen asked in a stern voice, addressing the physician.

"Your Majesty, I am unable to determine what had caused you to faint." The old physician said in a shaky voice.

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously before glancing to the midwife.

"And the reason she is here?" Regina asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Rumplestiltskin had mentioned that you were sick earlier when he had visited you, when he had heard of you fainting outside the palace." The physician explained, hands wringing together nervously.

"That doesn't answer my question." Regina stated through gritted teeth.

"Galen, perhaps you should head back to your chambers." Ursula suggested, shooting her friend a look that told her she would handle it.

The old man nodded before bowing and exiting the bedchamber.

"Regi this isn't going to be easy to tell you." Ursula began, ignoring Regina's look of impatience.

"Spit it out Ursula." The Queen demanded, rising from her bed and standing in front of her friend with a hard glare in her eyes.

"You're pregnant."

Regina recoiled as if slapped, staring at Ursula in utter disbelief.

"What?" She whispered out, her hand instinctively going to her belly and resting there, her voice broken as she looked to her friend.

Ursula nodded and gave a genuine smile, but it fell quickly.

Things just got infinitely more complicated.

* * *

Emma gave out a frustrated growl. It had been a month since Ursula had left the White Kingdom to go to Regina, two months since Regina had lost her memory, and two months and five days since Regina had last been in her arms.

To say Emma was going insane was an understatement. She needed to see Regina, she had to, or else she might lose it completely.

Cora seemed to be in just as much distress as Emma was, the woman was working herself to the bone as she worked out spells and enchantments in order to protect the kingdom in case Regina decided to invade, as well as ways to try and reverse the curse that Rumple had placed on Regina's heart.

The blonde marched through the castle halls, heading straight for the library where she would no doubt find Cora. Emma could hardly stand to look at her parents right now, so sappy and in love. It was making her heart hurt that Regina wasn't with her, and Cora and Henry were about the only two people she could tolerate right now.

"How's it going?" Emma asked as she entered the room, Cora looking up from her book as Henry snored lightly from his spot on the couch.

"If you mean no where? Then that's it." Cora replied with a sigh as she slammed the book shut and looked to Emma, "I can't find anything that even references the curse he used. It isn't from this world."

Emma's eyes shone with tears out of frustration. They were working day and night, and the blonde was unsure of how much longer she could keep this up before going insane. Her nerve endings caught on fire suddenly, filling her with a sense of fear and anxiety as she began to pace, her eyes wide in confusion.

"Are you alright dear?" Cora asked with a worried tone.

"Regina." Emma stated simply, her eyes locking with Cora's.

"I thought you couldn't feel her since the curse?"

"I did too but lately… lately I get these fleeting feelings that I know are hers. But right now she's afraid and anxious and…" Emma trailed off as a pang of emotion hit her and made her voice catch in her throat.

"Emma?"

"Love. I feel love." Emma breathed out, her eyebrows knitting together in confusion before a pang of hurt flashed through her of her own emotion, "It isn't for me."

"What?" Cora demanded, rushing to ease the blonde down on the nearby couch.

"She feels love but it isn't for me." Emma stated sadly, her eyes wide as she processed the emotion.

"Regina loves you Emma." Cora said softly, brushing off the blonde's worry in the hopes it would reassure her.

"She doesn't remember us though Cora." Emma stated, "Ursula hasn't checked in with anything new in a few weeks. Cora what if…"

"Don't you even say it Emma Swan." Cora interrupted, holding a hand up as she signaled she wasn't to be trifled with.

"But-."

"No." Cora said firmly, "My daughter loves you. Deep down underneath that curse there is a storm of it, and once it breaks Emma, everything will be calm once more."

* * *

Regina hurled fireball after fireball at her target just a few paces away from her, repeatedly magicking herself around the target in quick succession as she took out her frustration on the target.

"You'll over exert yourself." Ursula stated as she approached the still fighting brunette.

"Leave me alone." Regina growled out as she hurled a fireball at Ursula, the witch easily deflecting the shot.

"Regi you have another to think about now."

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" The Queen commanded in a hard tone. She stopped her onslaught and was left panting, tears forming in the corners of her eyes as her knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

Sobs wracked her body and she felt a pair of arms encase her, her head suddenly pressed against the crook of a neck.

"It's going to be alright Regi." Ursula soothed, debating with herself if she should just tell the woman about Emma.

She didn't want to risk Rumple finding out that she had told Regina, if she believed her and worked with her against Rumple… Well there was no telling what the imp would do. Not to mention the fact that he owns her, which Ursula had found out during their time in Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress. The problem with this of course is that Regina had no recollection of Rumple owning her, or their time in the forbidden fortress.

Ursula let out a pained sigh and decided to stay quiet for now. She would have to contact Emma as soon as she had the chance; the blonde had a right to know that her fiancée was pregnant with their unborn child.

Regina began to calm somewhat, her eyes widening as she felt the familiar dizziness that accompanied her oncoming visions.

_Oh please no._ She thought to herself as her mind became hazy, suddenly being pulled into the vision that was fast approaching.

_"Is there something you want to tell me?" Emma asked suddenly, catching Regina off guard._

_"No?" Regina asked in confusion, her stomach swirling with guilt. She knew she should tell Emma about her sessions with Archie but she didn't want to cause problems._

_"You're lying." Emma stated, their eyes locking._

_Regina bowed her head in defeat._

_"There is... but I'm not ready to tell you yet." Regina said quietly._

_"Baby... is everything okay?" Emma asked, worried._

_"Yes and no." Regina stated sadly, Emma nodded, sensing the truth behind the statement._

_"Then what is it that you can't tell me?"_

_"I just..." Regina trailed off, "I'm not ready to tell you Emma. It's not that I don't trust you... It's just... I'm afraid of losing you."_

_Emma looked at Regina, completely confused._

_"I'm not going anywhere Regina, no matter what." Emma stated firmly. But whenever you're ready to tell me I'll be right here." Emma said, walking over to Regina and hugging her tightly._

_Regina relaxed into the embrace, snuggling her face in Emma's neck and breathing deeply. She loved the way Emma smelled, sweetness mixed in with a spicy scent that was all her._

_She hummed in approval, smiling when she felt Emma kiss the top of her head._

_"Ugh are you guys always going to be doing that?" Henry asked, having just walked into the kitchen and seeing the scene. Despite his complaint he was smiling brightly, happy to see that both his mom's were happy, the fact it was with each other was an added bonus._

_"Yes. Get used to it." Emma said firmly before tilting Regina's head up and giving her a loving kiss._

The vision released its hold on her, leaving her gasping for air as her eyes met the worried ones of Ursula above her.

"Regi?" Ursula asked in worry as she looked down on the tear stained face of her friend, worry clenching in her gut.

Regina's mind raced as she thought of the loving way that Emma held her and spoke to her. The concern made her heart flutter before it stopped suddenly, her mind wandering back to the boy, Henry. He shared the same name as her father.

_Could he be my son? Our son?_ Regina thought to herself as the boy's face stayed imprinted in her mind, she recognized him from when she visited the White Kingdom.

Suddenly a thought hit Regina, her lips curling up in a snarl as she pushed up off of the ground and away from Ursula, her rage building in her body. If Emma and her were engaged and as in love as these visions were allowing her to believe, then why hadn't the woman come to see her? Why hadn't she sought her out? Pain and anger swirled in Regina's gut as she marched off.

"Regina!" Ursula called after the Queen, rushing to catch up with her, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to war!" The Queen yelled back, her eyes hard as she magicked herself back into the confines of her castle, quickly calling for Claude and telling him to prepare the troops immediately.

"Your Majesty?" Claude asked as he received the message.

"We leave in an hour for battle." Regina replied easily as she moved off to retrieve Rumple. She walked at a fast pace, down the hallways that led her just outside of the imps chambers.

She flung the doors open, startling the man inside that was looking out of his window at the grounds below.

"Your Majesty." Rumple addressed with a smirk. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ready yourself. You will be helping me transport us all to the White Kingdom." Regina said firmly before she turned her back to leave.

"And what are we going there for on such short notice?" Rumple asked with a twisted laugh full of glee.

"We are going to kill Snow White and burn her kingdom down." Regina stated as she walked down the hallway, "And I need to have a chat with the Savior."

* * *

"Your highness, your highness!" One of the guards cried, rushing into the library where Emma, Cora, and Henry were currently sleeping.

Cora's head shot up and nearly fell from her chair, Emma following suit with a growl.

"Yes?" Emma groaned out as she pried her face off of a book.

"We're under attack! Queen Regina is attacking the palace!" The guard cried quickly, making Emma and Cora's eyes widen.

"What?" Emma whispered brokenly before jumping to her feet and turning to Cora, "Take Henry and get him somewhere safe."

Cora gave a nod and went to the still sleepy boy, taking him in her arms and magicking them from the room.

Emma followed the guard from the room and headed straight for the armory, striding by her parents guards and towards the back where her armor resided. Emma's eyes fell on the shining armor, specially made for her by Regina's request. Emma grabbed the armor and began putting it on, finishing quickly as she sheathed her sword and strode from the room.

"Let's go! Your kingdom is under siege!" Emma bellowed out as she strode through the hallways and continued rounding up the guards.

"Emma!" Snow yelled out, running to her daughter quickly.

"Mom you need to get somewhere safe." Emma said sternly to her mother as they walked.

"I'm fighting alongside my troops." Snow countered as she adjusted the bow on her shoulders. "I'm going to go out the back and fight alongside James, hopefully Regina will think I am in the castle."

"No one is to lay a finger on her." Emma growled out to her mother, clearly giving instruction to tell the troops that.

"They won't." Snow said firmly before giving Emma a quick hug and running off.

Emma gave a sigh before continuing through the hallways, trying to find Cora and Henry to make sure her son was safe.

She felt a familiar tingle and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Regina." Emma whispered softly, turning around just in time to watch the smoke disappear from the brunette.

"Savior." Regina addressed with a snarl, as she looked the woman up and down. Emma took notice that Regina's eyes didn't hold their previous maliciousness.

"Regina." Emma whispered out lovingly, making the brunette's eyebrows crease in confusion.

"What is this?" Regina asked Emma, holding out her engagement ring for Emma's inspection.

Emma gave a bright smile and took a step closer to Regina, happy that the brunette didn't back away.

"That." Emma began with a smile, "Is your engagement ring."

"From who?" Regina asked seriously, her eyes searching Emma's face.

"Me." Emma replied simply.

Regina's eyes fell on the ring and she nodded before her eyes became hard.

"Where have you been then?" She demanded.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked in confusion.

"If you and I were engaged and in love and everything these damn visions are leading me to believe were true… Then where have you been the past how many months? Why haven't you been by my side?" Regina breathed out in anger, her eyes shooting daggers at Emma.

"Babe." Emma began but Regina held up a hand.

"You do _not_ get to call me that." Regina said firmly, watching as Emma's eyes began to shine with unshed tears. "Why?"

"It's complicated."

"Is it?" Regina asked with a laugh before she pocketed the ring.

"Yes. Regina believe me I want to tell you everything but…" Emma trailed off unsure.

"But what?!" Regina demanded out.

"It's complicated!" Emma shouted, "Just… call off your troops and we can sit and discuss this whole business."

"I came for Snow White's head and I am not leaving here without it." Regina replied coldly with a smirk.

"Regina please just listen-."

"Why? Why should I listen to you? You haven't been by my side in months, maybe longer than that for all I know!" Regina yelled out, becoming emotional due to the damn hormones.

"Because I love you!" Emma yelled back.

Regina's eyes held her gaze for a moment before the brunette's face became pale.

"No not now." Emma heard Regina mutter out.

The blonde rushed to the brunette's side quickly, taking her in her arms as the brunette began to faint, the darkness taking over her mind once more.

_"I heard you speaking with Ursula about a baby." Emma stated bluntly, earning a wide-eyed stare from Regina._

_"Emma I-."_

_"Regina shh no, let me." Emma interrupted, giving the brunette a reassuring smile, "I'll admit, when you first said it…. It freaked me out. But right after that I realized that that is exactly what I want with you. I know we have Henry but I think giving him a little brother or sister would be great for him and us. I love you so much and if you and I can create a baby just from True Love, then I am not going to squander that. And if it doesn't work for whatever reason, I am not going to be disappointed in you." Emma finished, kissing Regina on the nose before waiting for her to reply._

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"Oh yes you do." Emma assured, pulling Regina flush against her body and holding her there, "You definitely do. But I think waiting until after our wedding is a good idea."_

_Regina let out a laugh and nodded in agreement._

_"I want to see if I can find anything more about it anyways. Besides, we have more pressing matters." Regina said softly, cupping the blondes face and giving her a loving kiss._

_"We will win this war, get married and have ourselves a new edition to the family." Emma whispered against the blonde's lips._

_"That sounds perfect."_

Regina's eyes blinked in confusion, her eyes locking with green orbs that were staring down at her in worry.

Her mind went straight to the mention of Ursula in the vision; if the vision really was a memory then Ursula knew this entire time. Regina couldn't help the sting of betrayal that she felt at the thought, but at the same time she wondered why the witch hadn't said anything. Perhaps the same reason Emma said that this whole situation was complicated.

"What is happening to me?" Regina whispered, shutting her eyes tight.

"Talk to me. What just happened?" Emma asked softly.

Regina couldn't deny that she felt completely safe and at home in the blonde's arms, a shudder ran through her body at the love and comfort she felt, and suddenly it was all too much. Regina pulled herself away from Emma's embrace and stood, letting out a shaky breath on the way.

"A vision." Regina stated simply.

"About?"

"A… a memory. I have been having them for awhile now and it is making things all that more confusing." Regina admitted softly.

"We can figure this out together." Emma assured, making the brunette turn to look at her.

Regina was about to open her mouth to speak but a 'tsk tsk' coming from behind made her turn on the spot. Rumpelstiltskin loomed nearby, a crazed look on his face as he eyed the two women.

"Your Majesty. I thought I would find you with the Savior." Rumple said with a smirk.

"You stay away from her you fucking bastard." Emma growled out, unsheathing her sword and standing next to Regina.

The Queen eyed the blonde curiously, not used to having someone willing defend her, especially from a man she considered to be in no danger from.

"Miss Swan I don't think your sword is necessary." Regina said smoothly as she stepped around the blade and moved towards Rumple. "Did you need something Rumple?"

"I was just curious to know what lies the Savior here was telling you." Rumple replied with a cold smile, making Regina arch an eyebrow.

Emma knew this wasn't good. She could understand how conflicted Regina must be right now since she essentially had two lives playing out in her mind, not sure who to trust or what to do. The worst thing was, that Emma knew if Regina had to choose in this state… She'd side with Rumple.

"I haven't lied to her at all." Emma replied in a steady voice.

"Has she explained why she hasn't bothered to see you?" Rumple asked Regina with a cold laugh.

"No." Regina replied simply, her curiosity getting the best of her now.

"Curious. And here I thought that the Savior loved you." Rumple replied smoothly, "I guess I can't always be right though."

"I do love her!" Emma shouted at the imp, sword still raised.

"Poor Regina, always looking and longing for love. Strange how everyone you have ever given your heart to has disappointed you in someway or another." Rumple taunted lightly, "Your mother could never love you properly, your father who did… well you ripped his heart out. Daniel was murdered."

Regina winced at the mention of Daniels name, the buried memories resurfacing some.

"And now the Savior here. So keen to be able to save everyone but…" Rumple paused as he waggled a finger in the air, slowly turning to face Regina and point at her, "You."

Regina's eyes flashed dangerously.

"She'd be better off dead really. After all, she did break your curse and is the reason you were sent back here. You gave up everything for the curse and it was all in vain."

"Shut up Rumple." Emma growled out in anger.

Regina's eyes flashed again as she looked to Emma and her lip curled up into a snarl.

"Kill her." Rumple instructed simply, a smirk gracing his face when Regina strode forward to Emma and landed a right hook straight to the blonde's face, knocking her backwards and onto the ground.

"Regina." Emma croaked out as she wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"What's wrong Savior?" Regina asked in a taunting voice as she advanced.

"Regina baby please listen to me." Emma pleaded out as she began to stand.

"I am NOT your baby." Regina seethed out, "You made that perfectly clear when you were absent for months!"

"Regina think about what you're doing."

"Don't talk to me." The Queen growled out as her hand rose to clutch at Emma's throat.

"Think of our son. I know you've had to have had one vision with him in it." Emma begged, watching as Regina faltered for a moment.

"I have no son." The Queen said in a low voice.

"I haven't got all day dearie. We still need to take care of Snow White, so you might want to move this along." Rumple chimed in with a twisted laugh, but Regina ignored him.

"Regina please." Emma begged once more.

Regina's eyes narrowed as she plunged her hand into Emma's chest, grasping her heart firmly in her hand and giving it a squeeze; the blonde's cries echoing throughout the corridors.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave this off here. I'll try and update again as soon as possible. Things are progressing slowly but surely, don't worry.**

**If anyone as any questions, feel free to send me a PM.**

**Don't forget, reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys sorry that this took so long to update. School just got infinitely more stressful and I am currently in season for my sport so I have no idea when my next update will be. I will try to have it up as soon as I can, but no promises of when that will be.**

**This chapter is mainly fluff with sexy times.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

* * *

_"Regina please." Emma begged once more._

_Regina's eyes narrowed as she plunged her hand into Emma's chest, grasping her heart firmly in her hand and giving it a squeeze; the blonde's cries echoing throughout the corridors._

The moment Regina's hand encircled the blonde's heart and grasped it, she let out a gasp. The sensation mimicking itself on her own heart and making her brown orbs dart to green, searching for a confirmation of what she was feeling.

"How?" Regina asked out softly, releasing her tight grip on the heart as she looked to the blonde.

"Because you're my True Love." Emma replied through gasps as she regained her breathing. Regina gently began removing her hand, Emma's heart along with it.

Her eyes stared at the beating organ, mesmerized by the white glow emitting from it.

She felt her body give her the signs that another vision was approaching and she shakily pressed the heart back into Emma's chest, not releasing it as the vision hit her with full force.

"_What do you want?" Regina asked, her teeth clenching as she spoke._

"_I want you to suffer." The voice replied before the room suddenly turned bright, revealing her Emma lying on the floor, bruised and broken._

"_Regina." Emma croaked out, tears in her eyes and blood oozing from the corner of her mouth._

"_Emma!" Regina cried out, immediately dropping to her knees and crawling to her fiancée, reaching out a hand to soothe her._

_Her hand passed through, touching the floor instead. Regina's forehead creased in confusion when she realized Emma was looking past her and not at her._

_She turned to see whom she was focusing on, and gasped aloud when she saw herself standing there in one of her more revealing Evil Queen dresses._

_Her hair was in an elegant up do with her makeup dark and sultry, her blood red lips curled up in a wicked smile._

"_What's the matter? Is the poor saviour hurting?" The Queen teased in a child like voice before a wicked laugh escaped her lips._

_Regina watched on in horror as her Evil Queen self advanced, strides predatory as her eyes swirled with purple._

"_You have been nothing but a thorn in my side." The Queen said with a snarl before crouching down to look at Emma._

"_Regina, baby… this isn't you." Emma pleaded, her voice cracking with emotion, "Don't do this!"_

"_STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The Queen cried before slapping the blonde, making Emma hiss out in pain. Regina let out a gasp of horror and attempted to tackle herself, falling straight through once more._

"_I am not your 'baby'. I am nothing to you but your destruction." The Queen seethed out._

"_Think about our son!" Emma cried, sitting up to be closer to Regina._

_The Queen's expression faltered for a minute before an evil smirk graced her features once more._

"_I have no son." The Queen stated simply, "Enough talk saviour, its time you met your end."_

_The Queen's hand plunged into Emma's chest, roughly pulling out her glowing white heart and cradling it in her hand._

"_Regina please! Don't leave Henry alone!" Emma pleaded out through gasps of pain._

"_I have no son!" The Queen yelled angrily, "And I have no love for you!"_

_The Queen squeezed the heart, making Emma cry out in pain before she crushed it completely, allowing the dust to slip through her fingers._

"_EMMA!" Regina cried out, hovering over the blonde's lifeless body. "No no no no." Regina cried, sobs beginning to wrack her body as she wrapped her arms around herself, rocking back and forth._

_The Queen let out a victorious laugh before turning and strutting away, leaving Regina alone with her fiancées lifeless body._

"Emma." Regina whimpered when she began returning from her vision. They were still seated on the ground, Regina's hand still holding onto Emma's heart as their eyes locked.

"It was the vision you had the night after the Ogre's attack our kingdom." Emma supplied. She assumed that since Regina had still been holding her heart when the vision hit, she went along for the ride. Her green orbs shone with unshed tears as she watched the confused and seemingly broken woman in front of her.

"I-." Regina tried, but the words wouldn't escape her lips. She bowed her head and gently removed her hand, her eyes hardening as she recognized the voice from the vision. "You."

The brunette seethed and stood up, spinning around quickly as her eyes landed on nothing. The imp was gone.

"Regina… do you remember?" Emma asked tentatively as she rose, wincing in pain a little as she got to her feet and quickly walked to stand next to the brunette.

"No." Regina replied simply, "But I want to. I don't understand these visions and why they keep happening."

"Emma! Emma are you-." Cora's voice caught in her throat as she entered the room, her eyes locking with her daughters. "Regina."

Cora's voice cracked with emotion as she looked at the woman.

"Mother?" Regina asked in confusion, "You were dead. You're supposed to be dead."

Cora winced at the words and watched as the blonde laid a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder.

"I wasn't kidding when I said this was complicated." Emma stated softly, making the brunette look at her.

"I know that all of this must be quite confusing for you dear." Cora began hesitantly, "But we can explain all of it. Of course you need to call off your army for that to happen."

Regina's eyes narrowed on her mother and she was about to speak, but green eyes in front of her face made her stop.

"Please don't hit me." Emma pleaded quickly before she crashed her lips against Regina's, immediately feeling the brunette respond and relax against her.

Warmth spread throughout their bodies and felt as if it shot straight out from them, making them cling to each other a little tighter.

"Emma." Regina breathed out, a bright warm smile gracing her face as she pulled back, her arms encircling the woman and holding her tight.

"Hi baby." Emma replied with a smile, placing a light kiss on the tears that fell from Regina's eyes. "I take it you remember."

"Yes." The brunette replied easily before cupping the blonde's face and looking at her as if it was the first time she had ever laid eyes on her, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too and not to break up this sappy moment but Regina you need to call off your army." Cora interrupted with a smirk and eye roll before leaving the room.

"Call off your troops and transport them back to the dark kingdom, we have a lot we need to talk about." Emma told her fiancée, smiling that she had her memory back once again.

Regina gave a firm nod before disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving Emma alone in the room and smiling like an idiot.

* * *

"Good to see she has her memory back." Ursula commented as she entered the dining hall and took a seat next to her nephew.

"I really missed you mom." Henry said shyly before laying his head against Regina's shoulder, making her smile and give him a quick hug.

"I missed you too sweetheart." Regina murmured in to his brown hair as she planted a kiss there. She glanced up and met the eyes of the Charmings who sat across from here, "I have to say I even missed you two as well."

"It's good to have you back as yourself Regina." Snow said sincerely, which Charming gave a firm nod in agreement.

"What of Rumple?" Regina asked, changing the subject.

"Fled. I have sent some scouts out to look for him, now that we know he is here he can't hide forever." Ursula replied smoothly as she took a sip of wine.

"Regina and Henry's safety are my top priorities." Emma stated firmly as she glanced over at her fiancée and son.

"I fully agree sweet cheeks, especially since Rumple still owns Regina, we have to be especially careful with how we proceed." Ursula replied.

"He could have hopped off to another world for all we know." Cora chimed in as she entered and took a seat next to Snow. "Just to be on the safe side of that, I checked in with my subjects in Wonderland, no one has seen anyone new enter but they will keep their eyes peeled."

"What about Oz?" Ursula asked, looking down to Regina.

"I spoke with Evanora and she assured me that he isn't there, but she will keep her and those monkeys' eyes peeled just in case." Regina answered as she linked her hand with Emma's, entwining their hands under the table as their plates were sat in front of them.

"All I wanted was to beat the damn Ogre's, get married, and-." Emma trailed off, realizing that no one but Ursula and Cora knew about her and Regina's want of another child, "well have some peace and quiet, but that clearly isn't happening."

Regina gave a smile, trying to hide the blush that she felt creeping up her cheeks and brought Emma's hand up to her lips.

"I'm sorry Princess." Regina murmured against the hand before placing a kiss there.

"It isn't your fault, but hey, one out of three isn't too bad right?" Emma asked with a smirk.

"Well now we have Rumple to worry about." Ursula commented.

"Thanks for that buzzkill." Emma replied with a scoff, making Henry and Cora chuckle at the two women.

"You two have a great deal to talk about tonight." Ursula stated as she dug into her plate.

"Indeed we do." Regina said aloud as she eyed the lobster in front of her with disgust.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked as she watched Regina grimace.

"That smells disgusting." Regina stated as she pushed the plate away and waved her hand, summoning one of the staff and asking for something else.

"You love lobster." Emma stated, wiping the dripping butter from her chin.

Regina gave a thoughtful hum before turning her attention to her son and asking him what he had been up to while she was otherwise, indisposed.

After dinner it was decided that Regina, Cora, Emma, and Henry would all magick back to the Dark Kingdom and begin their own preparations for finding Rumple while Snow and Charming conducted their own investigation in the White Kingdom. Ursula needed to get back to the sea and speak with Triton, informing him of the situation and having everyone Under the Sea on lookout just in case the imp should try to hide out there.

Regina and Emma just opened the door to their bedroom when the brunette found herself lying on top of the bed with a mane of blonde hair in her face.

"Emma." Regina chided with a giggle as she pushed the hair out of the way to look at the blonde's face.

"I love you." Came the simple reply, green eyes shining with unshed tears.

"And I love you." Regina replied sweetly, pulling Emma's chin up so she could kiss her properly.

The kiss quickly turned heated, both women feeling the need that came with months of separation from each other, and both needed their fill.

Regina tangled her fingers in a blonde cascade of hair as they kissed, tongues dueling each other while Emma's hands waved over her Queen's body, vanishing her of clothes.

"I see you've been working on your magic." Regina mumbled as she disposed of Emma's clothes as well, both women groaning at the skin on skin contact and relishing in it.

"God I missed you." Emma mumbled as she kissed a trail down Regina's neck, lightly biting and nipping at it as she went and then soothing the bites with a swipe of her tongue.

Regina let out a guttural moan as Emma's lips latched onto her right nipple, the blonde's tongue flicking over the hardened peak. Regina felt the heat shoot straight to her core, she was unsure if the intense sensations were from months of denial or her heightened senses from the pregnancy.

At that moment she remembered the little one growing inside her and she grasped Emma's shoulders, pulling her back up to face her.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, slightly out of breath from her ministrations.

"We need to talk."

"Right now?" Emma asked with a groan as she roamed her eyes over her fiancée's body.

"Yes right now." Regina replied, her voice shaky as she looked at the blonde above her.

"Baby what's wrong?" Emma asked, worry coating her voice as she took in the brunette's facial expression.

Regina stayed silent for a minute, debating whether she should ease into this or just go for it. She knew Emma wouldn't push, but she needed to decide soon or else the blonde would begin feeling nervous. Regina swallowed thickly before weaving her hands through Emma's hair again and bringing their faces closer together, just enough that Regina had the blonde close, but could still watch her facial expression.

"I'm pregnant."

Emma's eyes widened and she jerked out of Regina's grasp, making the brunette panic at Emma's own feeling of panic. Emma sat back on her legs and looked at her fiancée's body, her eyes resting on the small bump of her stomach. She hadn't noticed earlier and if Regina hadn't said anything she wouldn't have guessed.

"How long?" Emma asked, still in a daze and her eyes still trained on the baby bump.

"I think two months." Regina whispered, her eyes searching over Emma's form, waiting for the blonde to say something else.

She stayed silent for a while, just soaking in the information that she and Regina were going to have a baby together. She placed her hand on Regina's stomach, softly stroking it with her thumb in awe.

"We're going to have a baby." Emma stated in disbelief, her eyes finally meeting Regina's.

"Yes Princess. We are." Regina whispered softly, a small smile on her face.

Emma's face split into a grin and she lunged forward, careful not to put all of her weight on her fiancée as she attacked her lips hungrily.

"We actually did it. We made a baby." Emma breathed out as she released Regina's kiss swollen lips.

"We did."

"I love you so much." Emma muttered before capturing Regina's lips in another intense kiss.

"I love you too." Regina breathed out when Emma allowed her to come up for air.

Emma paused before grinning mischievously and resuming her attack on Regina's neck. Licking, sucking, and biting every piece of flesh she could until she stopped, once again, at Regina's breasts. She took a nipple in her mouth and ran the flat of her tongue over it while her hand came up to pay the other some attention.

Regina groaned at the dual sensation and moved her hips, rolling them into Emma as a silent plea that she needed her inside. Emma got the hint and trailed her hand down Regina's slightly raised stomach, her fingers fluttering over the flesh before cupping her center.

Another groan escaped Regina's lips and she pulled Emma's face up to hers. Neither said anything, their eyes locked and Emma carefully parted Regina's lips and ran a single finger up her slit, stopping on her clit and applying a small amount of pressure. A low moan came from Regina's throat and she bucked up into the hand, wanting and needing more.

"Mine." Emma growled out before slipping two fingers into her fiancée. Both women groaned at the contact and Regina captured Emma's lips again as the blonde began a steady pace with her thrusts.

"God you're wet." Emma breathed as she continued to thrust, her head dropping to Regina's neck to continue her assault.

"Only for you." Regina managed to pant out. Emma's thumb began brushing over her clit in fast firm strokes, matching in time with her thrusts and driving Regina closer and closer to the edge.

"Come for me." Emma whispered in Regina's ear before taking the lobe in her mouth and sucking while she continued to meet Regina's thrusting hips.

"Emma!" Regina called out as her orgasm hit her in full force, leaving her a thrusting and shuddering mess as she tried to prolong her pleasure.

Finally, Emma slowed her thrusting and carefully withdrew her fingers; bringing them to her lips and licking them clean while Regina watched her with hooded eyes.

"You're beautiful." Regina muttered, her eyes trained on Emma's face and the cascade of blonde curls that framed her perfectly.

Emma blushed and offered Regina a small smile. She was never one for compliments, but she loved when her fiancée complimented her. No one else's opinion, aside from Henry's, mattered more.

While Emma mulled over Regina's compliment, she failed to notice the brunette had pushed her back onto the mattress and was currently assaulting her neck with hot open mouthed kisses. Emma groaned and her hands tangled in Regina's hair, lightly tugging as the brunette continued to kiss and bite Emma's neck, trailing downward until she reached her chest. She placed a gentle kiss in the valley between Emma's breasts and looked up, locking eyes with the blonde while she took one of her hardened peaks in her mouth.

Emma's eyes fluttered shut as her fiancée continued to give her neglected breasts some much needed attention, rolling them between her tongue and teeth and making Emma begin to pant and writhe.

Regina released her breast with a pop and kissed a trail down her stomach, over her rib cage and flat abs and eventually stopping at the blonde's hipbones. She lightly bit the bones and soothed it with her tongue before moving down and spreading the blonde's legs.

Emma let out a groan when the cool air hit her hot center; her eyes flitted down and locked on the vision of Regina between her legs. She felt a rush of liquid run downwards to her center at the sight.

"I've missed this." Regina mumbled before sticking her tongue out and agonizingly slowly moved it through the folds, collecting the wetness on her tongue before continuing upwards and lightly flicking Emma's clit.

Emma let out a guttural moan at the attention and watched, enraptured as Regina began assaulting her center, her tongue burying between her folds and starting a fast pace that had Emma thrusting to meet Regina's tongue stroke for stroke. The brunette's nose hit her clit with every thrust, making her orgasm approach quickly.

"Gina." Emma whimpered out, feeling herself nearing the edge.

A hum of approval was the only response she got. Emma let out a moan as she felt two fingers enter her and Regina's mouth latch around her clit. She pumped her fingers in and out of her fiancée quickly, her mouth sucking on the bundle of nerves in time with her fingers until she felt Emma's legs begin to twitch near her head.

"Regina!" Emma cried out as the wave broke over her, her hands flew to Regina's hair, tangling in the mass of hair and pulling her close against her center as she continued to ride out her orgasm.

Regina removed her fingers but gently began licking around Emma's folds, cleaning up the excess wetness before kissing a trail up the blonde's body until she reached her lips.

"Are you alright Princess?" Regina asked softly with a smirk as she planted a kiss on the tip of Emma's nose.

"Mmmm very much." Emma replied as she stretched and pulled Regina down next to her, the women facing each other on their sides. "We're going to have a baby."

"We are dear." Came the reply.

Emma gave a bright smile before lacing their fingers together, bringing the joint hands up next to them on the pillow.

"Boy or girl?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you have some magic way of telling?" Emma asked with a confused expression.

"Yes but it's still too early my love." Regina replied with a chuckle.

"What do you want?" Emma asked softly as her other hand trailed down to rest on top of Regina's stomach.

"I think a little girl would be nice." She replied, just as softly as she brought her free hand to rest over top of Emma's.

"Don't leave me again." Emma said firmly, her eyes glistening some as she looked to her fiancée.

"I won't. I wouldn't have the first time either if I had a choice." Regina replied softly as she caught a stray tear.

"I should have been there. I should have stayed right next to your side and maybe I could've protected you."

"Stop Emma. There was nothing you could do and I am here now and I am all right. We're going to have a baby and everything is going to be fine." Regina soothed, scooting closer to the blonde and pulling her into her arms.

"Just… I can't lose you. Or little muffin." Emma mumbled into Regina's neck as she placed a kiss there.

"Muffin?"

"Yeah muffin."

"It isn't a cat Emma." Regina said with a roll of her eyes.

"I am well aware, I am just calling her muffin for now until we pick out a name."

"_If_ it is a girl."

"Yes Your Majesty, if it is a girl." Emma replied with her own eye roll before looking to the brunette. "So are we ever going to get married?"

Regina let out a chuckle and tucked her head in her spot between Emma's neck and shoulder; she gave a contented sigh before answering.

"We will. But perhaps we should deal with Rumple first, don't you think?"

"Baby you're pregnant! You can't be fighting! I say that we get married and then worry about him after."

"Emma he still owns me! Do you know what kind of danger that puts you, Henry, _everyone_ in?!" Regina asked incredulously, her brown eyes boring into Emma's green.

"I am well aware. But do you want a screaming baby at our wedding?"

"Emma." Regina scolded before slapping her playfully and resuming her spot.

"I say we get married and then worry about Rumple." Emma said softly, tightening her hold on her fiancée.

"We have to find him first."

"Exactly. It could take a year for all we know!" Emma reasoned, placing a kiss on the crown of Regina's head as they held each other.

"Fine. We will get married and then we will deal with Rumple."

"Correction. _I_ and Cora and Ursula and Mom and dad will deal with Rumple. You are pregnant." Emma argued, making the older woman give an exasperated sigh.

"Then what does it matter if we deal with him now and get married after the baby is born if you won't allow me to fight anyways?" Regina asked sleepily, her eyes becoming heavy as she enjoyed the safety of her fiancee's arms.

"Go to sleep Gina." Emma muttered into the brunette's hair before giving her another lazy kiss, both drifting off into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

"So who all knows about Muffin?" Emma asked as she and Regina walked towards the throne room.

"Just you, Ursula, Galen, and the midwife." Regina answered as she felt Emma take her hand in her own.

"How did they find out?"

"I fainted outside of the castle after one of the visions with Ursula. Apparently she rushed me back and Rumple was involved. I just remember waking up and seeing Galen and a midwife in my room." Regina explained as they entered the room.

Regina winced at the broken shards of the throne she had constructed for Emma.

"What happened to my throne?" Emma asked, mouth agape as she took in the damage.

"I got angry." Regina replied sheepishly before waving her hand and fixing the damage.

"Yeah but did you have to take it out on the throne?" Emma asked as Regina took a seat on her own throne, Emma coming to stand in front of her.

"It was either you or the throne dear, and you weren't available." Regina replied with a smirk. She arched an eyebrow as Emma kneeled in front of her.

"Lock the doors." Emma whispered with a wink as she began to trail her hands up Regina's thighs.

The brunette smirked and with a wave of her hand she sealed the doors to the throne room, giving herself and Emma total privacy.

"Might I ask why you are on your knees before me?" Regina asked, her voice low and commanding, laced with pure sex.

"I wish to serve you." Emma answered as she hiked the dress upwards, exposing Regina's garter belt that held her stockings up. "Permit me to worship you, my Queen."

Regina bit her lip in an attempt to stifle her groan as she felt Emma trail a wet tongue up her leg and thigh, stopping just short of her underwear.

"Permission granted Princess." Regina replied, she sucked in a breath as Emma roughly pushed her underwear to the side, exposing her to the blonde.

"You smell divine my Queen." Emma muttered as she kissed around Regina's folds.

"Taste." Regina commanded as her right hand went to tangle in blonde tresses, pulling the blonde towards her center.

A guttural moan escaped her lips as Emma's tongue made contact with her center, easily slipping between the wet folds and making Regina groan and writhe underneath the blonde's skilled tongue.

"Easy my Queen." Emma said with a smirk as she pulled away from Regina's center. "I believe I requested to worship you."

Regina's heated eyes bore into green as she watched the blonde move forward, lifting Regina's ass up from the throne and hiking the dress further up so she'd have more room to work. Emma slowly unhooked the garter belt from the stockings, carefully bringing each one down olive skinned legs. She quickly removed the heels and brought the stockings the rest of the way down, the belt and underwear following next.

"Much better." Emma stated with a wink before pulling Regina forward some and lifting her hips. Her arms circled under her thighs and came up over top of her abdomen, allowing her to reach Regina's folds easily to part them, exposing the bundle of nerves from its hood.

Emma dove forward, relishing in the cry that came from Regina's mouth when her tongue made contact with her clit. She flicked over it in fast firm strokes, holding Regina down as she began thrusting against Emma's tongue and bucking her hips up for more.

Emma felt Regina's thighs twitch, in anticipation of her coming orgasm. Regina felt herself grow closer and closer with each stroke of Emma's tongue, and just as she was about to fall over the edge, Emma pulled away.

"Damnit!" Regina growled out as she glared at the blonde, who let out a loud laugh at Regina's frustration.

"I'll get you there, I promise."

"I was there and you stopped!" Regina replied haughtily.

"It'll be worth it I promise." Emma stated, leaning up and capturing Regina's lips in a sweet kiss before resuming her task.

Once more her tongue slid between Regina's folds, making the brunette moan as Emma's tongue began to thrust in and out of her. Her hips met each thrust and she gave a whimper and tugged on Emma's hair, requesting more.

Thankfully she complied and pushed two fingers inside of her, thrusting hard and fast while her tongue circled her clit. Regina felt her body catch on fire, the desire to cum so strong and her body wound tightly from Emma's ministrations.

"Em-ma." Regina moaned out as Emma picked up the pace of her thrusting, her tongue swiping over Regina's clit in quick succession.

"Emma!" Regina cried out suddenly as she explode, the orgasm ripping through her body and making her see stars behind her eyes. Emma gently guided her down from her high and gave a triumphant smirk when she saw Regina's eyes closed and a tired but contented smile on her face.

"Was the worshipping to your liking my Queen?" Emma asked with a smirk as she kissed Regina's lips then nose, then eyes.

She watched brown eyes flutter into view.

"Very much so Princess. You serve your Queen well." Regina murmured before pulling Emma towards her and locking lips with her once more.

"I love you." Regina whispered as they broke for air.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter. I thought some fluff and sexy times would be much needed after everything I put you guys through in the last few chapters. **

**reviews are welcome and encouraged :)**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry this isn't an update guys! I just wanted to give you all a heads up though on why I haven't updated in forever. Even though I am back home I still have work that I have to finish for a few classes so I am trying to get that taken care of. Adventures With Cora Mills is facing the same dilemma, although they did get an update a week or so ago because of the demand and they are demanding another update which will most likely be tonight... I hope.**

**I am so sorry its been a month since my last update! Time flies when you are literally drowning in a sea of schoolwork. I promise it will be worth the wait though!**

**I just want to thank all of you for sticking with this story and I will try and update as soon as I can, I just need to finish stuff up with college first though. I am hoping that I may be able to update this weekend at some point. After I finish my work though it should be smooth sailing and I will try to work out a regular update schedule so everyone knows what is going on. :)**

**Thanks again, I love all of you.**

**Chelsea**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is an actual update for everyone. Again so sorry that it took so long. I hope to update more frequently for everyone. I will try and get the next chapter up next week for everyone. **

**So please enjoy the actual chapter 11 as we continue on with the story**

**Thanks to all of you that have stuck out the wait!**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged!**

* * *

"Emma for gods sake can you please come here and just _look_ at the samples?" Regina asked with an exasperated sigh.

Emma gave a smirk and walked over to where her fiancée was sitting at her desk, eyeing the different samples of colors she had gathered for the wedding.

It had only been two weeks since Regina got her memories back and things were finally starting to settle down until the wedding planning was beginning. Regina devoted her time to plan the wedding, along with Cora and Snow while Charming and Emma focused their attention on continuing the hunt for Rumple's whereabouts. Charming, Cora, and Snow still didn't know about Regina's pregnancy as well as Henry. They had yet to tell them, wanting to wait a little longer until things calmed down.

"Alright alright, let me see what you have." Emma said softly as she stood next to her fiancée, her hand coming to rest over top of Regina's.

She eyed the samples; there were about ten different shades of white along with an array of others.

"I like this one." Emma said as she tapped one of the whites, "And this." She continued as she tapped the exact same shade of purple as Regina's magic.

"White and purple?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah and maybe a little bit of gold and some light blues." Emma continued as she tapped the colored swatches.

"That's an interesting mix of colors."

"White for the wedding. Purple for the color of your magic, Blue for the color of mine, and Gold for the color of True Love that gave us muffin." Emma finished with a small smile, feeling slightly ridiculous.

Regina just stared up at her fiancée in awe before slowly rising and wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her in.

"I can work with those." Regina agreed, planting a light kiss on her fiancée's lips.

"Great. Now if you will excuse me Your Majesty, I have an imp to continue a search for." Emma stated before kissing Regina's red lips once more.

"Go on then. Do your search." Came the haughty reply.

"Don't be like that."

"Emma I could at least help _look_ since you won't allow me to do the fighting!" Regina huffed.

"No. I already allowed you to help by putting the enchantments up around the palace as well as Mom and Dad's. It's better if you just stay away from this and under the radar."

"I am not a child Emma Swan." Regina replied with a bit of bite.

"Regina I'm just trying to protect you."

"Rumple kidnapped me _once_ Emma, I will not allow that to happen again."

"No it won't because I am going to be keeping you safe." Emma replied, her voice growing with anger.

"Again Emma, _I am not a child._" Regina growled out.

"No you aren't but I couldn't protect you the first time and I'll be damned if I can't protect you this time!" Emma yelled, shocking both of them into silence.

Regina's brown eyes searched Emma's face, she could feel the blonde's anger with her coiling in the pit of her stomach, as well as Emma's panic and worry that she wouldn't be able to protect her again.

"I'm sorry." Regina muttered, her eyes drifting away from Emma's.

"Regina I didn-."

"No. I know." Regina interrupted, "Go and continue your hunt. I will see you later." She finished, sitting back down at her desk and getting back to work, effectively dismissing Emma.

Emma gave a sigh and turned on her heel, walking out of the study and towards the war room. She knew Regina wanted to help and yes with her help they would probably find Rumple twice as fast, but Emma couldn't risk Regina like that, or their unborn child.

"Hey Ma." Henry greeted from his seat at the table, making Emma break from her thoughts to look at her son.

"What're you doing in here?" Emma asked her son before her eyes shot to Charming and then to Cora.

"He wanted to help." Cora stated simply.

"He's a kid. Sorry Henry." Emma pointed out.

"Yeah I might be but I can help Ma." Henry said firmly, wanting to keep his other mother safe as well.

"Okay okay, fine. You can stay." Emma told her son before ruffling his hair, "Cora what're you doing here?"

"Well we need magic for some location spells and better he senses mine then yours or Regina's, I would like to keep the _both_ of you safe." Cora explained before moving around to the side and conjuring something up, the blue smoke swirling around on the table before disappearing and a globe taking its place.

"There's nothing on the globe." Charming stated.

"Ah, the Charming tact, clever as ever I see." Cora drawled out before placing her finger on the sharp tip at the top.

"How does it work?" Emma asked as she took a seat.

"Well, I prick my finger on this here." Cora explained as she pressed down, allowing it to break skin, "You think of whom you want to find and it will guide you to them."

Suddenly red swirls began to appear on the globe as it rotated, land shapes beginning to form.

"How can you tell where that is?" Emma asked as she watched a white dot appear on the swirl of red.

"The globe communicates with you." Cora replied quietly, her brow creasing as she listened. "Well that's a relief."

"What is?" Henry asked his grandmother.

"He isn't even in this land any longer."

"Where is he?" Emma asked Cora.

"He's in Neverland. Why he is there is beyond me. But he is there nonetheless." Cora replied, "Which means we are safe."

"Can he sense this magic?" Emma asked worriedly.

"No. If he was in this world he could, but since he is not, then no. We can track his movements but it would probably be best that we now turn our efforts to how we will proceed with dealing with him should he return. The last thing I want is to track him and find out he is back here and have him come after us when we have no plan."

"I agree. So… what're we going to do? We have the dagger but we can't kill him with it without someone else becoming the Dark One." Emma began.

"We could get some more of that squid ink to trap him? I'm sure Ursula has some." Henry chimed in, making the group beam at him.

"So what, we put him back into his cell?" Charming asked the group.

"That won't hold him." Cora sighed, "I feel Rumple is working with someone, who I do not know, but there has to be someone else."

"Why do you say that?" Emma inquired.

"Because we sent him through the hat, granted our calculation was clearly off since he was able to return… But from what Regina told me, he went insane wherever he was and his plans are sloppy. I feel someone had to help him escape." Cora explained as she took a seat next to her grandson.

"Okay so who, and why." Emma stated.

"Maybe it's someone we know? What about Hook?" Charming asked the group.

"Hook wants to kill Rumplestiltskin, why on earth would he ever help him?" Cora asked.

"Could you track whoever helped Rumple?" Emma asked.

"No. It has to be specific, a name and all." Cora replied.

"Great. So we have our work cut out for us then."

"So it would seem dear."

* * *

"Hey." Emma said softly as she entered the study, drawing Regina's attention to her.

"Take care of your tracking business?" Regina asked, her eyes drifting back to the paperwork she was working on.

"Actually yes." Emma replied as she took a seat across from Regina, making her fiancée look up with surprise, "He's in Neverland right now. Why we don't know. But we think he had someone help him escape whatever land he was in."

Regina nodded in agreement, waiting for Emma to continue.

"We also are trying to figure out a way to get rid of him without anyone becoming the Dark One. Henry actually suggested squid ink."

"You allowed our son in on such business?" Regina asked incredulously.

"Cora allowed him to tag along. He merely offered suggestions Regina. You know I would never put Henry in any danger." Emma defended, watching as the protective expression drifted from her face.

"Henry is a smart boy." Regina stated proudly, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"He gets it from his mom." Emma replied instantly, her green eyes boring into Regina's.

Regina gave a small smile before ducking her head to look back at her paperwork.

"I'm sorry." Emma said, drawing Regina's attention once more, "For snapping at you. Regina I just can't lose you again."

The brunette's expression softened as she looked at the Savior, unshed tears clung to green eyes.

"I know but Emma you have to understand, while I understand why you are protecting me, it's hard because I well… I've never had anyone want to do that for me. I'm used to looking out for myself."

"Yeah well, you and I are getting married and I love you so you need to get used to me protecting you." Emma replied as she rose from her seat and walked around to Regina, taking her hand and tugging her up.

"I know."

"Good, because I plan on protecting you and loving you until I take my last breath."

"Whenever did you become such a romantic Emma Swan?" Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around Emma's frame, pulling her close so their foreheads were touching.

"Since I fell in love with a Queen."

"An Evil Queen."

"Not anymore."

* * *

"Emma seems quite happy to have you back." Cora stated with a smile as she sat in the library with her daughter, a glass of wine in her hand.

"She is, and believe me I am quite happy to be back." Regina replied with a light laugh.

"No wine dear?"

"No." Regina said softly, her eyes drifting to the fire.

"Something is bothering you."

Regina's brown eyes turned to meet those of her mother and she gave a small nod before looking back to the fire.

"Emma told me what had transpired at the meeting today, and I must agree that I feel Rumple was working with someone, but I can't imagine who."

"Perhaps it was someone who didn't know what he was."

"Or someone that did."

"I wonder where we sent him."

"From what he told me it seemed quite awful, so I must agree, I wonder where he went."

"Not to mention how he got back."

"So many unanswered questions." Regina commented softly.

"We are in quite the cucumber."

"Pickle mother." Regina corrected with a chuckle.

"Yes whatever vegetable you prefer, the fact still remains." Cora replied with a smirk.

"Yes indeed."

Silence engulfed the two women once more as Regina continued to ponder how they could find out who was working with Rumple.

"If this person helped Rumple return, they would have come with him correct?" Regina asked suddenly.

"It would be most likely."

"To my knowledge, no portals were opened after we returned." Regina continued, "We were transported in the cloud of the curse, the same way I transported everyone to Storybrooke."

"Yes."

"I would assume Rumple either opened a portal via a magic bean or by Jefferson's hat, which wouldn't happen because Jefferson has been contentedly living out in the wilderness with Grace and destroyed all of his hats."

"How do we know Jefferson didn't work for Rumple?"

"You forget Jefferson helped to rid us of Rumple mother." Regina replied to which Cora nodded in agreement.

"So magic beans then. The giants are all nearly gone save for Antoine."

"The only people that even saw Antoine were myself, Emma, you, and Hook. Hook hates Rumple though, why on earth would he ever help him?" Regina asked, her eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"Hook wouldn't help Rumple. If you would like I could track Hook, if he is in Neverland with Rumple then we know. If not then I still feel we should bring him in for questioning." Cora said.

"I agree." Regina concurred. "But why help him, what would be in it for Hook? All he wanted was his revenge."

"Indeed. I feel Hook is an unlikely candidate but it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"Tomorrow then, track Hook and if he is in this world, go and gather him. We could always use magic on him to check his memories to be sure he isn't lying." Regina offered.

"Of course." Cora agreed. "We should be worrying about the wedding though."

Regina scoffed, "I believe the safety of my family is more important."

"I know you do dear."

"I understand Emma's reasons though for wanting to worry about Rumple after the wedding."

Silence engulfed the women once more and Regina laid a protective hand over her belly. Cora caught the gesture and eyed her daughter for a moment, a smiled tugged at the corners of Regina's lips as she stared into the fire, her hand stroking her stomach.

"You're pregnant." Cora stated, making Regina whip her head to look at her mother.

"H-How?"

"You have that smile on your face and you haven't had any wine since you've been back, and you always place a hand over your stomach when you're lost in thought." Cora replied simply. "So am I right?"

"I'm pregnant." Regina confirmed, beaming at the thousand-watt smile Cora directed her way.

The older woman rose and walked over to Regina as she stood, embracing her tightly.

"I assume Emma knows?" Cora asked as they continued their embrace.

"She does. She's ecstatic." Regina replied, feeling tears spring to her eyes.

"Oh don't cry dear." Cora said, tears clinging to her own eyes, "I am so happy for you both."

"Thank you mother." Regina replied sincerely, watching as Cora's eyes hardened.

"You need to stay out of this business with rumple."

"Oh not you too now!" Regina huffed.

"Regina you can help in the way you just did now but other than that no more. No trying spells or anything of the like, you're looking out for two now."

"Mother I am well aware."

"Good then allow the rest of this family do it's job and protect you both." Cora replied firmly.

Regina opened her mouth to reply but she shut it quickly, willing the tears the flowed from her eyes to stop. _Damn hormones._

"Why are you crying?" Cora asked, a hint of fear in her voice at having upset her daughter.

"Hormones." Regina replied simply before continuing, "It's just… when you didn't have your heart and Rumple controlled you, you couldn't protect me. Daddy did nothing to try and protect me from you. No one protected me from Leopold, or Rumple. No one even protected me from myself."

"Regina I-." Cora began but Regina held up a hand to cut her off.

"I know mother. I know you did it to protect me, in the only way that you could. But now all of a sudden, the very woman I spent my life trying to destroy is now protecting me along with her husband. Their daughter who loves me is trying to protect me, and my mother I thought I never would have this sort of relationship with is protecting me… It's a lot to handle when no one ever protected you before." Regina finished with a small smile.

"We're here to protect you now. Emma most of all. Don't get me wrong darling, I will protect you with all of the fierceness of a lion watching out for her cub. But Emma, Emma will protect you with all the fierceness of an entire pride." Cora explained.

"Damn right."

Both mother and daughter turned to look at the blonde that now stood in the doorway of the library.

"It's getting late and you weren't in the room so I came looking." Emma explained before entering and walking over to her fiancée.

"I hear congratulations are in order." Cora commented with a smile.

"I believe so." Emma replied, returning the smile.

Regina wrapped her arms around her fiancée and pulled her close, tucking her head in her spot between Emma's neck and shoulder.

She felt Emma chuckle and heard her mother's small laugh, not caring that she was being needy in front of her mother.

"Emotional day huh?" Emma asked the woman in her arms, holding her tighter and smiling to Cora when she felt Regina nod against her neck.

"I'm going to take my leave girls." Cora stated as she walked to the women and embraced them both, kissing Emma on the temple and Regina on the back of the head. "Emma gather Charming and meet me in the war room tomorrow morning after breakfast, Regina and I came up with a few ideas."

Cora turned and walked from the room, leaving the two women alone in the library with the roaring fire dancing light across the room.

"You okay?" Emma asked softly, stroking Regina's back.

"Yes. Just an emotional moment with my mother. These damn hormones."

"Just wait. They get worse." Emma replied with a chuckle, laughing when she heard Regina groan.

"I love you." Regina whispered softly against Emma's neck, feeling Emma's arms tighten more around her.

"I love you too." Emma replied closing her eyes as she and Regina lightly swayed back and forth. Enjoying this moment of peace before they would retire to bed and wake up to face another day filled with craziness and planning.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it isn't as long as all of the others, but I wanted to break it up a little bit more.**

**Hmmm wonder who is working with Rumple?**

**Don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay everyone, here is Chapter 12. This update took a little longer than I had originally planned.**

**I started back to work and the weather was too nice to not take advantage of it, but here is Chapter 12 and thanks again to everyone that sticks around to read this story. Things are picking up now.**

**Reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

"_Send him in."_

_Large oak doors creaked open and an array of people stepped back, clearing a path that led up to the throne. Eyes bright as the day lay on his face as he limped up the aisle, hungry stares lingering and drifting down to his neck where they stayed focused._

"_You do not look as though you are from this world." Rumple picked his head up slightly, enough to see the figure sitting casually on the throne in front of him as he collapsed on to his knees. _

_The man had dark brown hair and piercing hazel eyes that seemed as if they glowed a mix of yellow and green._

"_I am not." Rumple croaked out. _

_He had no idea how long he had been wandering after he was sent through the hat and landed in this world. It was strange._

_A haze seemed to linger over the land and he had been dodging beasts and monsters until he felt he couldn't any longer, crumpling to the ground and lying there until two men found him and brought him here._

"_So tell me." The man began, a small smile playing on his lips, "What world are you from?"_

"_I assume you know about magic and other world travel if you are specifying 'what world'." Rumple commented with a bit of sass, receiving a chuckle from the man._

"_Indeed, I know of this travel. However, I myself am unable to do so." The man drifted off thoughtfully, "Tell me your name."_

"_Rumplestiltskin." _

"_Rumplestiltskin. That's quite an unusual name, no matter Rumplestiltskin, tell me how you got here."_

"_Through a portal. A hat to be exact. I was cast out and sent away to a land devoid of magic."_

"_Well whoever cast you out didn't do a very good job. You are in a land with magic, however." The man drifted off once more and signaled the men to tilt Rumple's chin up some more, "The magic that lingers in this land is dark. Very very dark, and dangerous. It's even darker than you Rumplestiltskin, and judging by your appearance that must mean something."_

"_Where I am originally from, I am called The Dark One, cursed to look like this as a price for the amount of dark magic I use and possess." Rumple breathed out, his eyes lingering on the man and then looking to the others circling him like vultures._

"_The Dark One." The man muttered thoughtfully, his eyes wide and hopeful as he abruptly stood. "It appears Dark One, that I am in need of your services. Perhaps we can work out some sort of deal?"_

_Rumple's eyes twinkled at the prospect and he gathered his strength to finally stand._

"_A deal you say? Well dearie, deals happen to be my specialty."_

* * *

**Present time...**

"Have you located him?" Regina asked upon entrance to the war room, causing Cora, Charming, and Emma to all look up at her in surprise.

"We have." Cora answered, gesturing for her daughter to come over to the globe and look.

"Is he in Neverland with Rumple?"

"No. He's here." Emma replied, staring at the map. "I have no idea where this even is."

Regina let out a laugh as she took in the location, her eyes meeting with Cora.

"He's in the Dark Forest. Near the end of it." Regina informed, "It's an excellent area to hide because no one enters it."

"Wait, like the Dark Forest just a bit down the ways from here?" Emma asked, her brow furrowing with confusion.

"The one and the same, if you remember I created the Dark Forest as a means to stop Snow White, now I have no use for it but it still remains."

"We need to go and get him then." Emma said with determination, her father nodding.

"I'm going with you." Regina stated firmly, making Emma's eyes widen and her head shake back and forth rapidly.

"No no, you are _not_ going in there."

"Emma I can protect you from whatever lurks in there. I know that I may not be as dark as I once was but the fact remains that I have enough in me that the creatures and beings that live there _will not_ attack me, and by association, you." Regina replied hastily.

"Emma I'm not in favor of it either but Regina has a point." Cora interrupted sadly.

Emma turned around and rubbed her temples, a small groan escaping her lips.

"Emma I don't understand why you won't let Regina help. I know that she was in danger before but with all of us there, she isn't in danger." Charming supplied, hoping to ease his daughter's fears.

Regina gave Emma a pointed stare when she turned around, silently asking if she was to tell Charming or leave that to her fiancée. Emma nodded and faced her father, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"The reason I am so worried about Regina is because she's pregnant."

Silence encased the room as Charming's eyes widened and he looked to Regina and then back to Emma.

"H-how?"

"True Love." Regina spoke up, a small smile playing on her face, "And some help from both of our magic."

Charming sat down and look between the two women once more before a bright smile broke out on his face and he stood up again, quickly making his way to Regina and embracing her, a shocked expression on her face.

"So I'm going to be a grandfather to another one?" Charming asked the brunette, still smiling.

"Indeed Charming." Came the soft reply, Regina still being shocked by the man's accepting nature.

Charming left Regina's side and walked to his daughter, embracing her as well and whispering his congratulations to her.

"Thanks Dad." Emma muttered softly, feeling tears cling in her eyes as Charming pulled away slightly to look at both women.

"How long?"

"Three months." Regina replied.

"You knew?" Charming asked, facing Cora this time.

"They just told me last night." Cora replied with a smile, "Looks like in 6 months there will be a new addition to this family."

"Boy or Girl?"

"Dad it's still early." Emma said with a chuckle, earning a sarcastic eye roll from Regina since that was one of the first questions Emma had asked her just a month ago.

"Well congratulations to you both. I mean it. The real question is when are you telling Snow? And does Henry know?"

"No Henry does not, but since they are the only two unaware, we might as well tell them tonight after dinner." Regina offered, receiving a nod of confirmation from her fiancée.

"We need to keep it quiet though as long as possible." Emma stated, implying the safety of the child and mother as a priority.

"Of course. I assume that the wedding is going to be soon then?" Charming asked the two women, both nodding.

"Within the month hopefully. If your daughter would be more available to help with the planning that is." Regina said with a smirk, making Emma grumble about it some.

"We can discuss the wedding later." Cora interrupted with a smile, "We need to go and collect the pirate."

"We should leave now while it is still light out." Regina confirmed, walking to her fiancée and taking her hand. "You do not leave my side, understand?"

Emma nodded slowly, not at all liking the idea of Regina going but accepting it nonetheless. Charming approached Cora and accepted the extended hand as mother and daughter gave a nod to each other before their respective clouds of smoke encased them, transporting them just outside of the forest.

"So where is he at again?" Emma asked as she looked at the familiar expanse of trees.

"In the deep woods." Regina replied as she tightened her hold on Emma's hand and entered the forest, Cora and Charming following behind.

The second they entered, father and daughter pulled out their swords, keeping them at the ready just in case as they walked, the only sunlight coming from the direction they entered while the rest was dark and grey with fog surrounding the ground.

They walked for ten minutes before a sharp sound was heard to their right, causing the party to spin and stand guard.

A black wolf entered their line of vision, red eyes glowing menacingly in the darkness of the forest.

"Ajax." Regina greeted, her eyes firm on the wolf in front of her. The wolf's ears twitched in recognition as it slowly approached and stopped in front of the two women.

It's large head dipped in greeting before the red eyes met brown, as if asking for the reason of the visit in the woods.

"We are looking for a man that has been hiding here in the forest." Regina spoke softly, not wanting to be overheard by any of the other creatures.

The wolf's ears perked at the information and swiftly turned and began leading the group in a different direction, apparently Hook had moved since their arrival.

They followed quietly behind Ajax as he sniffed the ground occasionally, confirming his destination before halting and lowering his head, his eyes staring up ahead.

"There?" Regina whispered to the wolf, kneeling down slightly in order to be eye level with the animal and look in his general direction.

Ajax's head bobbed slightly as confirmation and Regina rested her hand on the wolf's head, lightly patting it before scratching it behind the ears.

"Bring him to us would you?" Regina asked softly, smirking when Ajax took off quickly, disappearing into the dark thicket.

"How on earth do you know that wolf?" Emma whispered quickly, kneeling next to her fiancée as Charming and Cora knelt behind them.

"I rescued him as a pup from an unfortunate creature in the woods. Ajax was never comfortable being outside of this forest and so I would visit him and nurture him until he could fend for himself. It has been awhile since I have seen him." Regina replied before the group fell silent once more, waiting for a noise.

A large snap came from the direction Ajax disappeared and a sharp scream was heard as the sound of cracking branches and dragging echoed in the forest.

Ajax came into view, his catch wriggling and writhing to escape the clutches of the wolf's teeth before being dropped in front of Regina's feet.

She quickly waved her hand, encasing a magical barrier around the man and keeping his hands pinned to his sides.

"Hello Hook."

"Regina?" Hook asked with surprised eyes before they flickered to Emma and then the others.

"Thank you Ajax, you did well." Regina praised, rubbing the wolf's head as she looked to Hook.

"We have some questions for you Hook." Emma spoke up, "But first we are getting out of this forest."

"Ajax can you lead us out, and make sure the pirate doesn't try to run." Regina instructed, smiling as the wolf's teeth barred at the man before nudging him to get him moving in the direction that led to sunlight.

* * *

"You have to let me go back to the forest." Hook pleaded to the group, causing all sets of eyes to stare at him curiously.

"And here I thought you'd prefer the sea." Regina drawled out.

"Please. Rumplestiltskin is looking for me, I don't want to be found." Hook pleaded again, making the groups confusion grow.

"You? Afraid of the Crocodile?" Regina asked with a chuckle, "Oh that is _rich_."

"Regina, Rumplestiltskin and I allied for a brief amount of time and well…" Hook trailed off, gesturing as much as he could within his magical binds.

"You betrayed him. Naturally." Regina finished with an eye roll.

"Why would you ally with Rumple, Hook?" Emma asked.

"He wanted to find his son and well… I wanted to help him." Hook trailed off.

"Why?" Charming demanded.

"Because I saved the lad when I was in Neverland… He found out I planned to kill his father and was taken by Peter Pan's men, I wanted to raise Rumple's son like my own." Hook answered honestly as Regina and Cora watched his features very closely.

"He's telling the truth." Cora spoke up.

"When did this all happen?" Regina asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Just before the curse broke I would assume. Rumple was sent through that hat and I took off in my ship to Neverland, there I met up with Rumple about a few months later. Saw him wandering the beach and decided to see what he was doing in Neverland when he went through the hat to a non-magical realm." Hook explained.

"So Rumple escaped wherever he was originally, prior to you meeting him in Neverland." Cora muttered, receiving a shrug and a nod from Hook.

"Do you know who helped him escape?" Emma asked.

"He never said. He just said that he was going to find his son and then had some 'unfinished business with a certain Evil Queen'." Hook replied with a scoff.

Regina winced at the memory and felt a warm hand on her shoulder, turning her head to meet the green eyes of her fiancée, a look of determination and fierce protectiveness in her eyes.

"Why did you betray him?" Charming asked, breaking the women out of their staring.

"Because I couldn't resist having him that close without taking a swing. The end result was I hopping over board of my ship because I couldn't match him and swimming to land. He is very different than he ever was before… mad, almost."

"We're well aware." Regina chimed in before sighing. "So you betrayed Rumple and hopped overboard and swam to land and hid out in my forest in order to keep from being followed by him?"

"Indeed love." Hook replied.

Cora let out a sigh as she looked at the man, "Where is the Jolly now?"

"Gone I would assume. He probably would have taken it…" Hook muttered, eyes cast downward in sheer anger.

"What else did he leave with Hook?" Regina demanded, leaning over to become eye level with the pirate.

Hook let out a sigh before he slowly met dark brown eyes, a frown on his lips.

"My magic beans."

* * *

**A/N: Well, what did everyone think? The plot thickens as we continue.**

**Who is Rumple working with? And what does the stranger want from him that only Rumple would be able to help with?**

**Don't forget to review.**


End file.
